


青春如昔

by ching0916



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Joker (2019)
Genre: Age Difference, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Instability
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 58,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ching0916/pseuds/ching0916
Summary: TDK Joker/Arthur Fleck (斜線有意義）如果他們在阿克漢精神病院相遇。
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Joker
Comments: 25
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 電影發生在1981，設定亞瑟33歲，TDK丑13歲 （沒錯他們差20歲lol）
> 
> 故事發生在1985，亞瑟37歲，TDK丑17歲
> 
> 交誼廳參考自Telltale: The Enemy Within的設定
> 
> 拉郎OOC，都是我的鍋T_T
> 
> 歡迎任何留言跟Kudo <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 亞瑟遇見了一名少年。

「上帝啊，」強尼・里爾捻熄了手裡的香菸，吁出最後一口白煙，「上頭那些人絕對是腦子壞了，才讓你到交誼廳。」

他推搡了一把瘦削的男人，沒好氣道：「喂，怪胎，走快點。」

亞瑟・弗萊克低著頭，任由高大壯實的看護領著他走。他瘦得可怕，雪白色的病服在他身上像布袋似地晃蕩。他的雙手都被銬在身前，連腳腕子上都戴了腳鐐，讓他活像是個行走的鈴鐺，每走一步，鐵鍊就叮鈴作響。

這是他進阿克漢精神病院的第四年，也是他第一次離開自己的病房。這幾年來他只有開始那段日子極為不穩定，時常攻擊醫生及看護，後來時間一久，也不知是倦了還是怎的，他突然老實下來，安安份份地待在重症病患區，每天在一片蒼白的房中聽著鄰人的呻吟及哭喊。

他安分的時間長了，上頭的人自然打起了算盤——試想，若是阿克漢連那掀起混亂的小丑都能治癒，該是多好的宣傳。於是他們做起了實驗，而第一步，正是讓亞瑟遠離警備森嚴的重症區，到交誼廳和其他病人社交。

強尼將亞瑟帶到交誼廳的門口，那兒正站著個全副武裝的警衛。

「這就是小丑？」警衛朝強尼道。

強尼道：「沒錯，你可要看好他。」

警衛撇撇嘴，「他比我想像得更⋯⋯」他想不到任何詞語，只用手比了比垂著眼睛的亞瑟。

強尼卻懂了他的意思，警告道：「別小看他。他瘋起來可沒人制得了。」

警衛不以為然地聳了下肩，拉開交誼廳的鐵門，「快進去吧。」

強尼用力一推，將亞瑟推進門，自己卻渾然沒有要跟上的意圖。

「我就在外面看著。」強尼道，從褲兜裡頭拿出一包菸，在警衛眼前晃了晃，「來一根？」

警衛拉上鐵門，接下遞來的香菸，和強尼借了火，吞雲吐霧起來。

「老天，」他吐出一口煙，揉了下額角，「每天看著這些瘋子還真是累。」

亞瑟茫茫然地環顧四周，不知該如何自處。

他已經太久沒有離開病房，早就習慣了周邊環境的蒼白。如今他身邊充斥了各種不同的顏色：深棕色的沙發，天藍色的圓桌，明黃色的座椅，沙發前甚至還擺了台畫面閃動的電視。

遑論交誼廳中全是他沒見過的生面孔。

兩名身形高大的青年正縮著身子，坐在狹窄的凳子上打牌，旁邊圍了一圈人，都在等著看他們的勝負。還有人正在唱歌，全是亞瑟沒聽過的調子，歌詞卻頗為耳熟。電視螢幕上頭的頻道不停轉換，一閃一滅，不曾停歇。

各異的色彩及聲音紛紛朝他洶湧而來，一切都太快太急，令他幾乎無法呼吸。亞瑟蹲在牆角，發起抖來。他深吸一口氣，正試著讓自己冷靜下來，忽然有人朝他道：「我之前沒見過你。你是新來的？」

那聲音聽來十分年輕，至多不超過十八歲，還帶著些變聲期的沙啞。亞瑟循聲抬起頭，便見一名少年也倚著牆，正幽幽地直盯著他。

那少年有著一頭亂糟糟的金髮，還有一雙過於靈動而顯得神經質的眼睛。他的雙頰各有一道疤，自嘴角延伸到頰側，遠遠看去，好像老對著人笑。

亞瑟沒答話，舔了下唇，他的嘴乾澀得可怕，唇上都起了皮，天曉得他有多久沒和醫生之外的人說話了。

他點了下頭，又搖了搖頭。

「這是什麼意思？」少年挑起眉問。

「我⋯⋯」亞瑟咽下一口唾液，讓自己的喉嚨好受些，「我已經在這裡很久了。」

少年的眉挑得更高。

「這是我第一次到交誼廳。」亞瑟又道。

「讓我猜猜，」少年忽然咧嘴一笑，讓他的傷疤延展，好似隨時都會再次裂開，「你先前都待在重症病房，今天第一回來這裡？」

亞瑟沒說話，只點了下頭。

少年的嘴咧得更開了，興致勃勃地道：「你做了什麼，讓他們把你關到重病區？瞧，他們甚至還銬著你。」

他似乎現在才發現亞瑟身上的手銬及腳鐐，湊近臉饒有興致地打量。

亞瑟不自在地縮了下身子，想拉遠和少年的距離。他抿起嘴，還沒說話，那少年就又一拍掌，「哦，在這裡站著多累人，來，我們到沙發那兒坐著聊天。」

他不由分說就要抓起亞瑟的手腕，惹得中年男人瑟縮了下，正要躲開，卻和他對上眼。只不過一瞬，亞瑟就寒毛直豎。分明不過是十來歲的少年人，那雙眸子卻比亞瑟見過的所有人都要深不可測，仿若一顆深埋藏於海底的水雷，只要不經意地一碰，就會瞬間炸裂開來，將一切燃為灰燼。

少年強硬地抓住亞瑟的手，帶著他到沙發前。沙發上躺著個老人，滿頭銀白，正伸著手，不停按著電視上頭的按鈕轉換頻道。

「滾開，傑森。」少年朝老人道，他的語氣歡快，卻又透著股陰惻惻的嘶啞，「你已經用夠久的電視了。」

喚作傑森的老人也不反駁，緩緩站起身，臨走前悻悻然地瞪了少年一眼。

少年一屁股坐到沙發上，連帶他牽著的亞瑟險些摔倒。

「你想看什麼？卡通？脫口秀？」少年嘴上雖在發問，卻也不等亞瑟回答，擅自選起頻道來。

最後電視的畫面停在一個中年男人西裝革履，站在台上巧舌如簧，用不同的段子惹得觀眾開懷大笑。

「真可惜現在沒有莫瑞秀了。」少年道，「那老傢伙挺有趣的。」

這個名字引起了亞瑟的興趣，「你喜歡莫瑞秀？」

少年瞇著眼，「也沒有那麼喜歡。那傢伙是個混帳，死了也好。」

「我殺了他。」亞瑟突然道。

少年猛地看向他，頭一次露出十多歲孩子該有的神情。他難以置信地瞅著亞瑟，道：「不會吧。你是_那個_小丑？」

亞瑟微微一頷首。

少年的眼睛比永不熄燈的高譚市還要明亮。他笑得開懷，露出一口整齊的白牙。若是忽略少年臉上恐怖的疤痕，他的長相幾乎稱得上清秀，並非是多麽精緻細膩的美貌，而是一種鄰家男孩般親切的好看，彎著眼睛笑的時候和善得令人見了就心生好感。

可他嘴裡吐出的話卻一點兒也不友善：「我在報紙上讀過你的事蹟。那時候我就想，真可惜，如果我也在外面就好了，我絕對會把場面搞得更大。但老兄，你做得真不錯。」

他咯咯笑了起來，過了一陣，又道：「你和我想像得完全不一樣。」

他細細端詳著亞瑟，眼中是全然地好奇，卻讓亞瑟如坐針氈，覺得自己好似一隻被活生生架上解剖台的青蛙。

「我以為你會⋯⋯更瘋一點。」

亞瑟抹了下臉，偏過頭。他知道自己看起來挺，不，是很_糟糕_，瘦骨嶙峋，一具乾巴巴的骨架子，臉頰瘦削得凹陷，下巴上全是點點鬍渣星子。

自從他進了阿克漢精神病院，他就被迫卸下小丑的妝容，脫去鮮紅色的西裝，就連頭髮上的廉價染料也被洗去，褪去鮮綠，回復原本的深棕色。

現在的他看來既無害又軟弱，絲毫沒有當時站在車頂上的不可一世。

少年見他不說話，聳了聳肩，道：「誰知道呢，也許你是瘋在心裡。不過在這裡的人都是瘋子。」

之後他們倆一同坐在沙發上，盯著電視螢幕瞧，聽脫口秀主持人以近乎傲慢地語氣嘲弄高譚的髒亂。少年時不時會跟著大笑幾聲，他的笑聲十分古怪，極響，卻因沙啞而顯得低沈。

兩人都沒再交談，亞瑟緩緩閉上眼，任由少年的聲音及節目傳來的罐頭笑聲淹沒他。

直到強尼走近，粗魯地扯著亞瑟的臂膀，他才重新睜開眼。

「遊戲時間結束了，怪胎。」強尼粗聲粗氣地道。

亞瑟沒有反抗，站起身來，順從地跟在他後頭。強尼走得極快，時不時用力一扯他的手銬，逼他跟上腳步。亞瑟走得踉蹌，在經過鐵門口時回頭看了一眼。

那少年仍坐在沙發上，不再面對電視，而是扭過頭，正面無表情地瞧著他。見到他回過頭來，才露出一個笑容，朝他揮了揮手。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我好餓有沒有人要跟我一起嗑亞瑟受ToT????


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 少年說了個故事。

「聽說你交了個朋友。」布朗醫生道。

她很年輕，約莫二十多歲的年紀，臉生得尖細蒼白，總浮著層油光，面無表情的時候仿若一尊蠟像。她一頭色澤亮麗的棕髮束了起來，隨著她的動作晃動。亞瑟一直看著她的髮尾，一晃，又一晃，尖翹的尾端彎得像根鉤子。

「他是個什麼樣的人？」

亞瑟眨了眨眼，「誰？」

「你的新朋友。強尼跟我說你和人一起在交誼廳看電視節目。」布朗醫生朝他微微一笑，「這很好，亞瑟。」

亞瑟記起那名臉上帶疤的少年。距離他第一次去交誼廳已經過了半個月，關於那少年的事情早已被他拋諸腦後。現下一提，少年的臉就在他腦中鮮活起來。

「他並不算是⋯⋯」亞瑟頓了頓。他嚥下一口唾液，喉結震動，垂下眼睛。

「跟人交流是件好事，亞瑟。」布朗醫生語帶鼓勵，卻讓亞瑟無端地心生抗拒。

與人交流從來都不是件好事。至少對他而言是如此。

亞瑟還記得追著一群搶了他的廣告板的青少年，直追過馬路，最後倒在暗巷裡頭，任由他們拳打腳踢，落得渾身是傷，萬分狼狽，腳邊是碎成兩半的廣告板。

還有蘭道，聒噪又老愛嘲弄他人的大塊頭。逼得亞瑟半推半就地接下手槍，卻又轉頭不認帳，害他失去工作。

亞瑟挺得意自己用一把剪刀殺了他。

布朗醫生問道：「亞瑟，你有過朋友嗎？」

亞瑟思索片刻，腦子裡頭一瞬間出現侏儒蓋瑞的臉。但他不認為他們是朋友，蓋瑞對他挺好，亞瑟卻從來沒有回以相同的善意，甚至還會隨著蘭道嘲笑他。

亞瑟搖了搖頭。

布朗醫生低下頭，在筆記本上草草寫下幾句話。亞瑟的目光又回到她的頭髮上，看著馬尾尖跳動。

直到這場會面結束，亞瑟都不曾移開過他的眼睛。

亞瑟的房間除了白色之外沒有其他色彩。

一張堅硬單薄的床，旁邊一堵矮磚牆，正巧遮住馬桶及洗手台。這就是他房中的所有東西了。起初他曾無法忍受這單調的顏色，嘗試了許多方法，想讓這房間繽紛些，但都被看護所阻止。

唯有那堵矮牆的頂端留有一抹暗褐色的血跡。當時他不停撞擊牆角，直撞破了額角，流了滿面的血。

布朗醫生在事後問過他，為何要傷害自己。

亞瑟只聳了聳肩，說希望房中多一點顏色。

如今，他已習慣如此單調無趣的房間，反倒能夠在這一片純白的房中尋到一絲平靜。

強尼來的時候，亞瑟正靠著牆，縮著身子，頭埋在雙臂之間。

強尼猛地推開門，手中拿著手銬腳鐐，不耐煩道：「怪胎，快點，你的遊戲時間到了。」

亞瑟抬起頭來，盯著他看。

強尼晃了下手銬，一陣鐵鍊相擊的脆響。

亞瑟仍然沒有任何動作。

強尼低咒一聲，走上前去，粗暴地拉起亞瑟，先把手銬給銬上了，再幫他上腳鐐。亞瑟任由他箝制自己的身體，只在吃痛時縮了下。

「聽著，怪胎，」強尼拉著他的手銬，瞪起眼，「少惹麻煩。相信我，我跟你一樣討厭帶你出去。」

亞瑟的嘴唇張了張，最後一個字都沒吐出來。

強尼領著他穿過雪白色的走廊，最後停在交誼廳的鐵門前。這回的警衛換了個人，神情肅穆，見了兩人也只是一頷首，就打開門。

強尼和之前一樣，將亞瑟推了進去。

亞瑟被他推得猝不及防，站不穩腳步，眼看就要跌個狗吃屎，好在有人及時拉住他。他抬眸一看，就對上那張帶疤的笑臉。

「又見到你了。」少年歡快地道，「我還以為你不會再來了。」

亞瑟站直身子，低聲道：「謝了。」

少年朝著他笑，手上卻沒放開他。亞瑟想抽回手，卻被他死死握著。

「你這回想做些什麼？」少年問道，「打牌？看電視？」

亞瑟抿著唇，只覺少年的熱度隔著衣物傳來，惹得他抖了下身子。

「你今天能在這裡待多久？」少年又問。

亞瑟搖了搖頭，「我不知道。」

「好吧。」少年眼珠子一轉，「那我們還是看電視好了。要是你打牌到一半被帶走，可是會惹那些觀眾不高興。」

他邊說邊指了指一群圍在圓桌旁的病患。

少年領著亞瑟走到沙發前，又一次趕走了老人傑森，得來了一記瞪眼。

「傑森老愛佔著電視。」少年道，絲毫不在意傑森尚未走遠，「他從來不固定在某個頻道，總是不停轉台。他說這樣他才看得進電視節目。」

他做了個滑稽的鬼臉，「瘋子才相信他。」

說完，他自己笑了起來。亞瑟怔怔地瞧著他，嘴角那道疤猙獰非常，從側面看去，不時會看見他口腔中有同樣扭曲可怖的傷痕。

「你的疤。」亞瑟在能阻止自己之前就開口道，可他才剛吐出這幾個字，頓時就不知道自己接下來該說什麼，只好閉上嘴。

少年十分戲劇性地佯裝出驚訝的模樣，道：「怎麼，你對我的疤痕有興趣？這可是一個很長的故事。」

亞瑟想順著他的話，讓他別再談這件事，但他卻自顧自地說了下去。

「我的父親是個農夫，母親在生我的時候難產死了，願她的靈魂安息——可以想見，我的父親有多麽恨我。」他咧著嘴笑，一雙眼睛彎了起來，分明是可親可愛的弧度，卻令人不寒而慄，「他時常喝酒，你知道的，酒喝多了，人就會變得不那麼正常。」他細長的手指在太陽穴邊畫了幾個圈，示意他的論點。

他說話的時候緊盯著亞瑟的眼睛，「他經常揍我。只要習慣了，這其實算不上什麽。但讓我最氣憤的是，他不允許我_笑_。就連微笑也不行。“你害死了你的母親，你有什麼資格感到快樂”他總是這麼對我說。」

「不能笑對我來說是件多麽痛苦的事情，但我是個好男孩，所以我聽從他的命令，就算聽到再有趣的笑話，也會忍著不笑。」少年神秘兮兮地壓低聲音，引誘亞瑟側耳傾聽，「直到有一天，我聽見我的叔叔湯姆，我真愛那個老傢伙，他每次來都會帶糖果給我。」

「他帶來了祖母的死訊。哦，那是我聽過最好笑的死法。她把假牙吞進肚子裡，結果卡在食道，被活生生噎死！」他咯咯笑道，笑了好一陣，眼角都流了淚，才稍稍冷靜下來，「我一聽，忍不住就笑了。結果我的酒鬼老爸氣炸了，他拿了一把小刀，放在我的嘴裡，“你再笑，我就讓你永遠都掛著笑臉！”他這麼說。」

他模仿那含糊不清鄉下的口音，做出憤怒的表情，眼中卻閃著愉悅的光芒，「我止不住笑，上帝啊，誰能想到假牙能殺人？然後⋯⋯我就得到了這個。」

他撫上自己的疤痕，朝亞瑟擠擠眼睛。

亞瑟沈默一會兒，才緩緩開口道：「這真是⋯⋯沈重。」

「不，一點也不沈重。」少年又笑了幾聲，「嘿，別露出那種表情。那會讓我後悔說這個故事。」

亞瑟不明白自己面上是什麼模樣，但從少年的反應看來，絕不是什麼好看的表情。

「你呢，有沒有什麼有趣的故事？」少年問道。

亞瑟咬著唇，猶豫片刻，道：「我的母親⋯⋯她幫我取了個小名，叫我“快樂”。她希望我把歡笑帶給所有人。」

「聽起來是個挺棒的母親。」少年道。

亞瑟其實一點兒也不想提起潘妮的事。這對他來說過於隱私且痛苦，哪怕是他發瘋過一回的現在，想起潘妮那張枯瘦，鑲著一對瘋狂眼睛的臉，就令他心口一陣緊縮。

但少年告訴了他一個同樣私人的故事。他必須回以帶有相同重量的故事。

「但她從來不認為我有趣。」亞瑟握緊拳頭，手勁之大他的指節泛白，「沒有任何人覺得我有趣。」

少年又笑了起來，「那他們可就大錯特錯，我覺得你挺好玩。」

「我跟她相依為命三十多年，直到幾年前我才發現，她不是我真正的母親。」亞瑟如鯁在喉，一時吐不出接下來的話語，歇了好幾口氣才繼續，「她以前會虐待我。她甚至因為這個被關進阿克漢。」

少年面上十分平淡，語氣卻帶著幾分驚訝，「那她現在還在這裡嗎？」

「她死了。」亞瑟飛快地道，「我用枕頭悶死了她。」

少年大笑出聲。他笑得那樣大聲，青春洋溢中透著股任性妄為的味道在。饒是他這樣吵人，交誼廳中的其他人也沒有轉過頭來看他，想來都已經習慣了他這樣的行徑。

亞瑟看著他笑，忽然打了個嗝。打完之後，又有一個嗝湧上喉頭。他不停地打嗝，直到他也跟著大笑起來。就連他也搞不清這是他的病情發作還是真心大笑，他只知道自己已經許久沒有這樣笑了。

他笑到乾咳不止，眼角泛淚。就連強尼將他拖走時，他也仍然在笑，笑聲迴盪在蒼白空蕩的走廊，久久不停。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 新聞上的高譚市並不太平。

「強尼說你又開始大笑了。」布朗醫生說，她的面帶關切，「是不是發生什麼事了？」

亞瑟感覺到一個嗝自胸口湧上喉頭。他竭力把那個嗝給嚥下了，才開口道：「沒什麼，只是聽了一個笑話。」

「笑話？」

亞瑟點了下頭，「沒錯，笑話。」

「你願意與我分享這個有趣的笑話嗎？」布朗醫生問道。

亞瑟舔了舔嘴唇，拒絕道：「不，我說的話就沒那麼有趣了。」

亞瑟第三次到交誼廳的時候，沒有見到那名少年。

他先是站在門口張望了會兒，確認沒有那頭金髮的蹤影，才緩緩踱到沙發旁。老傑森依然躺在那裡，上衣捲到胸前，露出一個滿是皺褶及毛髮的肚皮。他抬起眼睛瞟了眼亞瑟，又繼續按電視機上的按鈕。

亞瑟猶豫片刻，在沙發的最末端坐了下來。

傑森的臉被不停變換的電視螢幕給照得模糊不清，神情莫測。亞瑟就坐在一旁，同樣盯著電視螢幕，發起呆來。

螢幕突然停在一張年輕的面孔上。那是一個正在唱歌的女孩，歌聲高亢，唱的全是不符合她年紀的傷春悲秋。

傑森斜睨一眼亞瑟，道：「那小子已經出去了。」

亞瑟轉向他，「出去？」

「沒錯。他的醫生認為他已經恢復正常了，所以讓他出去。哈，誰都知道他不可能痊癒。」傑森語帶譏諷，「要我說，他可是全阿克漢裡頭最瘋的那個人。你要是聰明點，就別離他太近。」

亞瑟皺起眉頭，不明白傑森話中滿滿的敵意，「他只待在輕症病房，不是嗎？」

「那是因為他很會偽裝。」傑森道，翻了個老大的白眼，「聽著，千萬別信他說的任何一句話。他上次跟你說了傷疤的故事，是不是？」

亞瑟略帶遲疑地點了下頭。

「那都是假的。他的故事老是在變，一下是在路上被流浪漢攻擊，一下又是因為跟女孩私奔，被對方的家人給割的。」傑森又按起按鈕，那女孩的臉孔瞬間成了頻道變換間的殘影，「千萬別相信他。」

亞瑟一時之間不知道該如何回應，抿起唇，不再說話。

老傑森可能在說謊。會待在阿克漢的病患大部分的時候都在說謊，不是宣稱自己已經痊癒了，就是在會談時刻意編造出虛有的事情，耍得醫生團團轉。亞瑟剛進來的時候也曾做過這些事，當時他還不知道韋恩夫婦被襲擊的事情，時不時拿托馬斯・韋恩出來說嘴，誇大或捏造所有事情，還會在會面時放聲大笑，一笑就是許久。那時他自以為就算處在阿克漢精神病院裡頭，他也仍然站於上風，能夠把人玩弄於股掌之間，畢竟他可是個瘋子，既然瘋了，自然不會有什麼顧忌。

他作為小丑的時候敢說敢言，肆無忌憚地使用暴力，不懼怕他人的惡意，也不收斂自己對於這個社會的敵意。與醫生會談時他也是如此，以恫嚇那群高學歷的上等人為樂。他先前掙扎了幾十年，希望自己能夠成為一個所謂的正常人，處處忍氣吞聲，壓抑自己的脾氣，本以為一次的爆發能讓他徹底改頭換面， 但當他頭上最後一抹綠意隨著水流被沖進下水道，他看著掌間柔軟、深棕色的髮絲，忽然感到一股深深的無力感。

他不是亞瑟・弗萊克，也不是那個萬眾簇擁的小丑。

他只是一個身心俱疲，不負重荷的普通人。

從那之後，他變得沈默寡言，老實起來。那群醫生自然對此又是一番探究，卻研究不出個所以然來。

傑森按著按鈕的手指忽然停下。這回螢幕停在新聞上，西裝筆挺的男主播正在播報高譚市晚上的一場示威。

「這場抗爭行動和四年前的小丑作亂有很大的相似性，都是底層階級對於上流社會的反抗，工人階層的集體罷工層出不窮，整個城市幾乎已經陷入了停滯狀態⋯⋯」

螢幕上出現了烽火連天的高譚市。到處都是燃燒的油桶，停在路中央的車輛，還有戴著面具的群眾。亞瑟就算閉上眼，也能清楚地描繪出那蒼白滑稽的面具。人們不停叫喊，尖叫及怒吼合為一體，震動著亞瑟的耳膜。

「雖然帶起小丑運動的亞瑟・弗萊克已經被收押在阿克漢精神病院，“小丑”一詞仍然成為了一個象徵，在此類活動中頻繁出現。現在警方正在調查這場暴動的源頭來自何處，市長也嚴正發表聲明，絕對會結束這場鬧劇。」

傑森嗤笑一聲，又按下按鈕。

「你對於自己又一次被大眾關注的感受如何？」

亞瑟單手撐著頭，一副十分疲倦的模樣。他久久不語，任由髮絲散落在眼前，遮住他的所有表情。

「亞瑟？」布朗醫生喊他。

亞瑟緊閉著眼睛，好不容易擠出一句話來：「我不知道。」

他的聲音實在太小，布朗醫生沒聽清，問道：「亞瑟，你說什麼？」

亞瑟搖著頭，吁出一口氣，「我累了，今天能不能提早結束？」

「如果你回答最後一個問題的話。」布朗醫生道。

亞瑟抬起眼來看她。她那張陶瓷似細白的臉泛著光，一雙銳利的眼睛直盯著他。她今天依然綁著馬尾。亞瑟避開她的視線，轉而專注在她那微鬈的髮尾上。

「你覺得去交誼廳對你有幫助嗎？」

亞瑟想起那個帶著疤痕的少年，老傑森，還有新聞上示威的群眾。他擱在大腿上的手在發顫，猛力一掐，疼得讓他閉上眼。

「也許。」他咕噥道。

強尼今天的心情格外差勁，一進病房就板著張臉，一眼也不瞧亞瑟。他把水杯推到亞瑟跟前，又把藥片用力扔到他腿上。

「吃藥。」他抱著雙臂，也不盯著亞瑟把藥吃下，只瞪著空白的牆面。

亞瑟將藥吞了，又把水喝完，才把水杯遞還給他。

強尼接過空杯子，亞瑟才剛收回手，就猛地被捉住手腕。強尼用了極大的勁，讓他一時也掙脫不開。

「強尼？」他瞪大眼，不明所以地看著強尼。

「你，」強尼瞇起眼，語氣淬著毒，「你他媽搞了什麼？」

「你在說什麼？」

「別裝傻了。外面那些亂事，都是你搞出來的，是不是？」強尼逼近他的臉，近得他能感覺到對方那混著大蒜的口氣呼在自己面上。

「聽著，強尼，我不明白你⋯⋯」

「你別裝了！」強尼忽然一拳打在他的臉上，讓他整個人向後仰去，「操！都是因為你，我的女兒被⋯⋯」

亞瑟倒在床上，半撐起身體。有液體從他的鼻子溢出，沿著人中直流進他口中。那是他萬分熟悉的味道，鐵鏽中帶著幾分腥氣。

他還完全人坐起身，強尼就又是一拳揮了過來。

這回他的嘴角破了，只稍一舔，就是滿嘴血味。臉上疼得令他的頭發暈，眼前漫著黑點，幾乎無法思考。

「強尼，」他試著說話，「我真的不知道你在⋯⋯」

強尼卻絲毫不給他開口的機會，這次整個人壓了上來，半騎在他身上，朝著他的臉揮拳。一拳，又一拳，亞瑟生受著，彷彿回到那條暗巷裡頭，任由幾個年紀還沒有他一半大的孩子肆意糟蹋他的自尊。

他試著推開強尼，但他的藥效已經開始發作，讓他神智昏沉，提不起力氣。他試著去推強尼的手臂，不料這動作卻激得已經失去理智的看護越發暴躁，不只瞄準他的臉，還朝著他脆弱的胸腹打。

亞瑟全身上下無處不疼，反而麻木了起來。他的靈魂好似出竅一般，站在一旁看著強尼像在打沙袋一樣地攻擊自己的身體。他能聽見拳頭落在肉體上的悶響，還有自己近乎乾嘔的呻吟。

這場單方面的施暴在警衛們湧入病房後結束。強尼被架開了，可他仍試著要撲上亞瑟，盡可能地多揍上幾拳。

亞瑟則迷迷糊糊地，仰躺在床上，全身都在疼。

在他徹底昏過去前，他也許打了個嗝，或是笑了一聲。

他已經記不清了。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 亞瑟再次遇見了少年。

亞瑟在醫護室整整待了大半個月才總算能起身走路。

他的步伐還有些不穩，走得太快時腹部會如一把火在燒一般地疼。他扶著牆走，布朗醫生走在他的右側，後頭跟著幾名警衛。

「你不用擔心，強尼已經被調走，不再負責你了。」布朗醫生說。

亞瑟沒應聲。他本來就不認為強尼會因此而被辭退，畢竟願意待在阿克漢精神病院裡頭的人少得可憐。更何況，強尼也沒做什麼傷天害理的事情——他只是揍了一個有殺人傾向的瘋子。

「我知道這件事情讓你很失落。」布朗醫生斟酌著字句，「但你要理解，強尼他是情有可原的。」

亞瑟壓根就不想聽任何裡由，但布朗醫生還是繼續說道：「他的女兒在這次的暴動中被人⋯⋯侵犯了。作為一個父親，他有資格感到傷心憤怒。但他不應該把氣發在你身上，這次的暴動跟你一點關係都沒有。」

亞瑟記起那和四年前如出一轍，同樣戴著小丑面具的抗議人群。

過了一陣，亞瑟問道：「是抗議的人強暴她？」

布朗醫生似乎沒料到他會開口，瞪大眼，答道：「不。沒有抓到犯人。」

「那怎麼確定是跟示威的人有關？」

布朗醫生咬了下唇，才道：「沒錯，不能確定。但⋯⋯」

她餘下的話還沒說完，他們就已經走到了病房門口。那兒站了個高瘦的中年人，頭髮稀疏，下巴上的鬍子倒是挺茂盛。他擁有一雙亞瑟見過最冷漠的藍眼睛。

「這是你的新看護，保羅。」布朗醫生介紹道，「保羅，這是亞瑟，以後要你多多照顧他。」

保羅朝亞瑟一頷首，「你好。我想我該從這裡接手病人。」

他走向亞瑟，攙著他走向病房。亞瑟不習慣和人這般親近，一路僵著身子，直到坐到床上才稍微放鬆下來。

保羅將水杯和藥片遞給他，道：「你先吃藥，然後休息一下。」

「我已經休息夠多了。」亞瑟啞聲道。他環視病房中的一切，發現牆上多了幾點血跡，想來是強尼打他時留下的。

他吃了藥，不過片刻就昏沉起來。布朗醫生站在病房門口，正在和保羅說話。她離開前特意走到床邊，對亞瑟道：「等你好一點，亞瑟，我們就讓你去交誼廳。」

亞瑟再到交誼廳已經是一個月後的事了。

保羅和強尼截然不同，他不會叫亞瑟「怪胎」，動作穩當俐落，就連為他上手銬也十分溫柔。走去交誼廳時，他不曾催促過亞瑟，而是隨著他的步調，慢慢走到門口。

警衛正在對著窗外抽菸，亞瑟認得他，是先前和強尼一起在門外聊天的年輕人。他聽見腳步聲，轉頭一看見臉上仍然帶著青紫的亞瑟，道：「哇哦，強尼下手真重。」

他將菸匆匆捻熄，替亞瑟打開門。

保羅領著亞瑟走進交誼廳，將他安置在沙發上——今天傑森不在——確認他坐得舒服，不會壓到傷口之後才離開。

交誼廳的沙發很軟，流沙似地，一坐下就會整個人陷進椅墊中。亞瑟才剛放鬆身子，就聽一旁有人道：「你怎麼換了個保姆？」

亞瑟轉過頭，對上一雙棕中帶綠的眸子。

少年的頭髮長了些，仍然那般凌亂，身子似乎也抽高了，唯獨那對傷疤沒有任何改變。

「你回來了。」亞瑟低聲道。

「是啊。」少年道，「昨天才回來的，原本以為還要過一陣子才會見到你，沒想到今天就遇見了。」

「你的醫生不是認定你痊癒了嗎？」

「哈。」少年笑了聲，「那個老頭子非常好糊弄。我昨天告訴他：“醫生，幫幫我，我沒辦法忍耐想要傷害自己或其他人的衝動”，結果，瞧，我又在這裡了！」

亞瑟再次閉上眼，他的太陽穴突突地跳，「⋯⋯你為什麼要回來？」

「好問題，我也在想答案。」少年作出沈思的神情，「你能不能替我想一個？」

亞瑟扯了扯嘴角，沒再說話。

「我想⋯⋯也許是因為我有一個朋友在這裡。」少年笑道，「特地回來看看我的老夥計亞瑟！」

亞瑟絲毫不意外他知道自己的本名，「別胡說了。」

少年又笑了幾聲，忽然正色道：「你有沒有看見新聞？」

「什麼新聞？」

「哦，你知道我指的是什麼。」

亞瑟當然明白他提的是那場示威行動。他點了下頭。

「願不願意和我分享一下感想？」

「我⋯⋯」亞瑟張嘴想回答，卻連他自己也不知下文為何，只好閉上嘴。

「好吧，我先告訴你我的想法。我覺得還不夠盛大。」少年道，「不夠混亂。」

亞瑟睜眼看他。那張年輕的臉上充滿了專屬於少年人的天真及殘忍，就彷彿一個孩子尚不懂得該如何控制自己的力道那般，手中捧著一隻雛鳥，只稍稍過度使勁那麼一點，便滿掌鮮血。

「你要求太多了。」亞瑟仰頭，讓自己枕在沙發的靠墊上，「事情沒那麼容易。」

「等我有能力了，」少年道，「我絕對會辦得更好。」

這句話讓亞瑟渾身一冷。他瞪大眼，「你的意思該不會是⋯⋯」

少年的笑容告訴了他答案。

亞瑟的手指不受控制地打起顫，他只好緊握住拳，用極大的力道讓自己不失態。

他深吸一口氣，問道：「你是怎麼辦到的？」

少年臉上的笑容不曾褪去，「有的時候，有些人已經站在懸崖邊了，只需要有人輕輕一推。」

他這模樣令亞瑟想起老傑森的告誡。

_你要是聰明點，就別離他太近。_

_千萬別相信他。_

亞瑟誤打誤撞成為了社會運動的領頭者，引發了一場混亂，而眼前這孩子，不過十多歲的年紀，就已經懂得如何策劃人心。

他應該令亞瑟感到_恐懼_。

但事情並非如此。相反地，亞瑟的手指越發不受控，他感覺到笑意自體內噴湧而出。他大笑出聲，他笑得那樣開懷，仿若世上一切安好，他不是身在阿克漢，也不是面對著一個精神狀態極為危險的少年。

他把緊握成拳的手掌塞進口中，想讓笑聲停止，卻讓聲音聽起來好似嗚咽。

一隻手將他滿是咬痕的拳頭拉開。少年的笑容消失了，他表情平淡，直視著亞瑟的眼睛。

「要笑就笑。」少年淡淡地說，「別笑得像哭一樣。」

亞瑟和他對視片刻，再次笑了起來。

亞瑟離開前問了少年的名字。

他笑完之後總是喉嚨沙啞，說話也細聲細氣地，透著幾分軟糯，「我該怎麼稱呼你？」

少年側過頭，道：「我沒有名字，你想怎麼稱呼我都行。」

「你沒有名字？」亞瑟呆愣愣地重複道。

「沒錯，你沒聽錯。」少年翻了個白眼，「就算有，我也忘記了。」

「那你的病歷紀錄上⋯⋯」

「我隨便取了一個打混過去。約翰・杜(John Doe*)。很沒創意，但實用。」少年皺起臉，「但我不喜歡。千萬別叫我約翰。」

亞瑟想，他該給少年一個名字，好讓他方便稱呼。但這感覺太像隨意幫一隻貓狗起名，令他萬分不自在。

眼前這名少年再怎麼不正常，也是個人。

「這樣吧，在你記起名字之前，我都叫你“嘿”(Hey)。」

「嘿？」

「嘿。」

「老天，你真夠沒禮貌的。」少年嫌棄道，「但因為是你，所以我讓你這樣叫我。」

陽光正巧自他身後的窗戶照射進來，落在他的金髮上，點點金光柔化了他的臉，就連那對疤痕也在那一瞬間消失無蹤。

他看來是那樣年輕，讓亞瑟幾乎要相信他只是個單純無辜的孩子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1：John Doe在英文裡頭代指「無名氏」的意思。很多小丑相關的作品都會用這個名字來代稱他，尤其是那個根本愛情大作的Telltale:TEW⋯⋯真的是⋯⋯基到爆炸（


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 亞瑟對於少年說謊的反應。

布朗醫生安排亞瑟固定每週一到交誼廳去，說是讓他多跟其他人接觸，順便放鬆身心。

「你之前說過這對你有幫助，」布朗醫生道，「我也認為這樣對你比較好，瞧，你現在表情柔和多了。」

亞瑟聞言，撫上自己的臉。他看不見自己的表情，但指尖下的嘴角微揚起了一個弧度。他抿起嘴，垂下眼。

「這不是什麼令人羞愧的事情，看見你好轉，我很為你高興。」布朗醫生傾過身子，那張鮮少有變化的面上掛著一抹微笑。

「你願意跟我分享你在交誼廳遇見的事情嗎？」

亞瑟幾次張開嘴，想說話，又把話給嚥了回去。最後他好不容易開口道：「有一群人，常常聚在桌子旁邊玩牌。」

「你有跟他們一起玩嗎？」

亞瑟道：「不，我不知道自己能不能待到牌局結束。」

「你現在每次能夠在那裡待上一個小時。」布朗醫生翻著手裡的資料，朝他微微一笑，「如果你表現得夠好，也許我能試著幫你延長，讓你玩牌，好嗎？」

亞瑟瞅了她一眼，點了下頭。

亞瑟第四次到交誼廳時，少年正在和別人說話。

對方是個光頭，臂膀上全是刺青。少年一邊說一邊比手畫腳，嘴咧得極開。

「然後那個胖子把我壓在地上，硬將碎玻璃放到我的嘴裡，“再來偷我的東西，我就讓你嚐嚐這個！”我當然不會怕他，回嘴了幾句，然後那個混帳就真的把我的臉割成這樣了。」他飛快地眨著眼，「但我不得不誇獎他，他把我的笑畫得真好。」

青年一臉不敢置信，喃喃道：「真殘忍。」

「這沒什麼。」少年擺擺手。他的頭倚在沙發的靠枕上，一抬眸，就和站在不遠處的亞瑟對上眼。他立刻坐直身子，招呼道：「亞瑟！別光站在那裡，快過來！」

亞瑟依言走向他，也不出聲，侷促地瞧著少年和他的新同伴。

少年懶洋洋地伸了個懶腰，「亞瑟，我正在和新來的查理說故事，你要不要一起聽？」

「真是個可怕的故事。」青年道。

亞瑟問道：「什麼樣的故事？」

少年拉他坐到沙發椅上，親暱地握著他的手，「在說我怎麼得到這對寶貝的故事。」他指了指臉上的傷痕。

「你跟我說過了，不是嗎？」亞瑟道，「你的父親⋯⋯」

少年忽然爆笑起來，他雖在笑，眼中卻毫無笑意，那雙棕綠色的眸子在昏黃的燈光下漆黑一片。他撫著自己右頰上的疤痕，「我真不敢相信我這麼健忘。我都忘記我跟你說過那個故事了！」

光頭青年卻皺起眉，「剛剛你一次都沒提到你父親。」

「那就是我忘了。」少年的語氣輕鬆。

「可是⋯⋯」

「我忽然覺得沙發有點擠。」少年插口道，「查理，如果你是個有禮貌的好男孩，你就該將沙發讓給我跟亞瑟。」

查理一臉莫名，「什麼？」

「我在叫你滾開。」少年直截了當地道。

查理先是一愣，隨即面露慍色，「小子，你有什麼資格叫我滾開？」

「不是我有資格，」少年亮出他和亞瑟交握的手，亞瑟腕上的鐵鍊發出幾聲脆響，「是我的好朋友亞瑟有。」

查理先前只瞟了眼亞瑟，壓根沒發現他身上的手銬及腳鐐。現下一瞧，他原本的怒意都轉化為恐懼，「老天啊，他幹了什麼才需要被上銬？」

「他不需要特別做什麼事情，只需要做自己就行了。」少年笑咪咪地道。

查理聞言立刻站起身，見到妖魔鬼怪一般地又瞟了亞瑟一眼，才轉身快步離開。

「查理是個膽小鬼。」少年解釋道，做了個鬼臉，「他連自己的影子都會害怕，特別好糊弄。」

查理的位子雖空出來了，少年卻沒有要動作的意思，大腿反而和亞瑟貼得更緊。

亞瑟極不習慣和人這樣靠近，挪了下身子，「嘿，你是不是應該過去一點？」

少年聞言，揚起一邊眉毛，「怎麼，亞瑟，不想跟我坐在一起？」

「不，只是位子空出來了，我們不用離得這麼⋯⋯近。」

「但我覺得這樣挺好。」少年反駁道，偎得更近，「很暖和。」

阿克漢的病服用的都是極輕薄的料子，亞瑟能夠從兩人相貼之處感覺到少年的體溫，比他自己的高上那麼一些，又熱又麻。他們仍握著手，少年單方面地將手指插進亞瑟的指間，營造出十指交扣般的親密。

亞瑟幾次想抽回手，都被少年回以更大的力道，只好作罷。他能從少年身上嗅見淡淡的薄荷香，那是阿克漢裡頭統一派發的洗髮精的味道。

少年的身體柔軟且富有韌性，和亞瑟一身硬邦邦的骨架子截然不同。就算是坐在沙發上，他依然散發著少年人獨有的活力朝氣，和亞瑟的死氣沈沈形成極大的對比。他嵌在亞瑟指間的手指打拍子一般地晃動起來。

亞瑟的眼睫顫動，深吸了一口氣。在他三十多年的人生中，除了潘妮之外他沒與任何人這樣親近過。這讓他渾身僵硬，坐立不安，既想推開少年，卻又貪戀對方的體溫。

他聽見少年哼哼起來，哼的是一首有名的老歌，輕快的曲調，歌詞極為深情，滿腔愛意化為一句希望愛人帶自己前往月球的請求*。

少年的聲音粗啞，一點兒也不悅耳，卻令亞瑟想起了他曾經擁著潘妮，領著她隨音樂起舞。當時的他唯有在那一瞬間才能夠逃離令他喘不過來的現實，既快樂又輕鬆，只需要去感受音樂及交握的掌間傳來的熱度。

亞瑟漸漸放鬆下來。

他們就這樣坐了一陣，亞瑟忽然開口道：「我從來沒聽你說過碎玻璃的事情。」

少年哼著的調子猛地一頓。他看向亞瑟，黑黝黝的眼中映出一張瘦削蒼白的面孔。

「你生氣了？」他問。

「不，」亞瑟又說，「我不介意。」

當初他以為少年所說的是實話，生起了自己也該提起潘妮的故事才公平的錯覺。他自以為真誠以對，得到的卻只是一個謊言。他本應感到憤怒，但事實卻不然。

他感覺⋯⋯十分自在。他一點也不在意少年說謊，反而挺享受對方的陪伴。

他原來將少年對自己的親近當成是對小丑的崇拜，可這幾次的相處下來，少年卻絲毫沒有對如此無趣陰沈的他感到膩味，反而是越發親暱。亞瑟怎麼都想不透，少年這番作為的意義為何。

他曾試著想出一個答案，最後決定聽之任之，順其自然。

他們可是待在阿克漢精神病院裡頭，在這兒沒有任何邏輯或章法，有的只有無邊的混亂及瘋狂。

為一個瘋子的行為找出理由，那可是精神醫生的工作。

亞瑟微微閉上眼睛，頭歪往右側，靠向少年。這回僵硬的人換成了少年，他握著亞瑟的手汗津津地，有些涼。

「亞瑟？」

「我不介意。」亞瑟又說了一次。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1：指的是Frank Sinatra的經典情歌〈Fly Me to The Moon〉（帶我飛向月球）。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 亞瑟做了個惡夢。

大多數時候，亞瑟都能夠在阿克漢硬梆梆的床上入睡。

布朗醫生用藥十分謹慎小心，若非必要，她絕對不會開安眠藥給亞瑟。正因如此，當亞瑟猛然驚醒，一身冷汗，幾度試著再次入睡卻未能如願時，他只好坐起身，倚著牆面，仰起頭。

他夢見了潘妮。並不是他親手殺死的枯瘦女人，而是年輕氣盛，臉頰豐盈的潘妮。

潘妮身邊還站著一個看不清面容的男人，他們一起彎下腰，對亞瑟伸出手。分明只是個平常不過的舉動，卻令亞瑟滿心恐懼，竭力縮起身子，想躲開那兩隻手。

但無論他怎麼躲，就是避不開那些險些碰觸到他的手指尖。

他在快要被捉住時睜開眼睛。

他抹了把臉，用衣服下襬擦去冷汗。在剛進阿克漢時他總是精神亢奮，無法入睡，得由強尼硬逼著他才會吃下藥片。就算入睡，他的腦子也無法休息，讓他不停做夢。

待他老實下來，也就不怎麼做夢了。

他已經許久沒有夢見潘妮，遑論年輕時的她。每次他做關於年少潘妮的夢，總是會惶惶驚醒，一夜無眠。

就像今晚。

亞瑟披著毯子，抱住身子，手指擱在臂膀上。他閉著眼睛，試著繼續入眠。想想別的東西，他告訴自己，想想別的⋯⋯

他想起第一次殺人時留在掌心的煙硝味，藍道灑在他臉上的溫熱血液，蘇菲・杜蒙柔軟的肌膚，還有托馬斯・韋恩冷漠高傲的神情。

亞瑟緊閉雙眼，眼角全是因過度用力而浮起的紋路。

待他回神時，他的手指已經抖得厲害。

「你今天的精神不大好。」少年觀察道。

亞瑟靠在沙發上，扯了下嘴角，沒出聲。

「昨晚沒睡好？」少年又問。

沙發已經成為了他們倆見面時的固定地點。每到週一，老傑森都會罵罵咧咧地被少年趕走，光頭的查理則不再接近他們，就算見到了，也總是飛快地瞟一眼亞瑟就移開目光，似乎十分懼怕他。

亞瑟沒回答少年，只揉著額角，問道：「今天是幾月幾號？」

少年瞟了眼正播著新聞的電視螢幕，「十一月二十日。為什麼要問？」

「沒什麼，只是在這裡待久了，幾乎感覺不到時間。」

少年應了一聲，便沒再開口。

這就是他們的相處方式，有時聊得熱絡，有時一搭沒一搭地說話，更有些時候倆人都不開口，只是坐在同張沙發上。

他們靠得極近，金色與深棕色的髮絲纏在一塊，吐息之間都是淡淡的薄荷味。在外人眼裡，都會認為是少年主動依偎過去，可亞瑟心中明白，真正需要他人體溫的是自己。他就像是上了癮，一旦嘗過和人相偎的滋味便不可自拔。每當感受到從相貼處傳來的熱度，他都顫抖著閉上眼。但他不會主動要求，只會眼巴巴地坐在原位，等著少年自己接近。

他知道，少年一眼就看破了他的需求。

過了一會兒，少年道：「你在焦慮。」

亞瑟偏過頭，和他對上眼，「不，我沒有。」

「別騙我，亞瑟，我一眼就看得出來。」

亞瑟嘆了口氣，「真的沒什麼，我只是沒睡好。」

「做惡夢了？」

亞瑟再一次為少年的敏銳而暗咒一聲。他移開目光，「沒錯，我夢到我母親了。」

「那個小時候虐待你，之後被你用枕頭悶死的母親？」少年咧開嘴。

亞瑟橫了少年一眼，「對，就是她。」

少年摸著下巴，道：「她對你的影響還真是大。」

「我有說過她有妄想症嗎？」亞瑟道，「她以為我是她跟托馬斯・韋恩的兒子。」

「哇哦。這我還是第一次聽說。」少年笑得合不攏嘴，亞瑟懷疑他的下巴總有一天會脫臼，「說實話，這挺有趣的。」

亞瑟又瞪了他一次，讓他更加樂不可支。

少年緩過氣來，道：「你是第一個這樣看我，還沒被我挖出眼睛的人。」

「你又要說另一個故事了？」亞瑟興致缺缺地道。

「不，這不是故事，是經驗分享。」少年道。

亞瑟翻了個白眼。餘下的時間都花在聽少年活靈活現地描述他如何用一把塑膠湯匙，把一個視力不好的毒蟲——「他沒戴眼鏡，看什麼都要瞇著眼，像在瞪人」——的眼珠子給挖出來的故事。

布朗醫生這回沒有綁馬尾，任由一頭秀麗的棕髮披散在肩上。她最近應該去過一次美容院，把髮尾都拉直了。會談室和病房一樣蒼白無趣，唯一不同的是中央擺了張鐵灰色的長桌及兩張椅子。

亞瑟的眼珠子轉得飛快，沒了那晃來晃去的馬尾尖，他找不到其他能夠讓他盯著的東西。他舔著嘴唇，眼睛在布朗醫生胸前口袋露出的筆桿及她的名牌上游移。

最後他好不容易找到了一樣和馬尾尖差不多效用的東西。布朗醫生垂著流蘇的耳環。金色的流蘇隨著她的動作晃動，一閃一閃地，刺人眼。

布朗醫生翻開筆記本，「亞瑟，你最近似乎都睡得不大好。你做惡夢了？」

亞瑟一點都不意外她知道自己的睡眠狀況，畢竟阿克漢裡頭除了瘋子之外，最多的就是監視器。

他沒有正面回答問題，只說：「你能不能開安眠藥給我？」

布朗醫生眉頭微蹙，「亞瑟，吃藥不是方法。你應該找出你為什麼會驚醒的原因。」

亞瑟低笑一聲，「也許是因為我房間裡頭太多監視器了。」

「亞瑟。」布朗醫生的語氣嚴厲，「不要逃避問題。」

亞瑟抿起唇，並不答話。

布朗醫生又問：「在你的紀錄裡，你曾經說過你最常夢到你母親。這幾天也是這樣嗎？」

亞瑟依舊沒有回應。

「亞瑟，你如果不和人談這個問題，它會困擾你一輩子。」布朗醫生放軟了聲調，她眼中的關切真誠，但亞瑟忙著盯她的耳環，從未移動過視線。

「我已經和人談過了。」亞瑟忽然道。

「和誰？」

「一個朋友。」亞瑟說，「我很好。你能開藥給我嗎？」

布朗醫生瞅著他，半晌，才嘆了口氣。

在故事的尾聲，少年說：「我常常夢到他的慘叫，還有他被挖出眼睛之後打滾的模樣。」

「這算是惡夢嗎？」亞瑟聽得有些乏了，隨口問道。

少年搖搖手指，「當然不是，親愛的亞瑟。我從來不做惡夢。」

「真的？」

少年認同似地哼了一聲，「比起做惡夢，我更喜歡成為別人的惡夢。」他的手指勾上亞瑟的手銬，拉扯了幾下，瞬間就是一陣金屬脆響，如清晨的鐘聲一般，令人如夢初醒。

「聽著，亞瑟，既然都要作夢，為什麼要折磨自己？」

他湊近亞瑟，眼中既充斥了瘋狂又滿盈了冷漠。

「這麼嚴肅做什麼*？」他問。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1：就是那句經典的"Why so serious" lol 我怕我翻得不夠好orzz
> 
> 我發現我第二章要寫藍道被剪刀殺結果想著剪刀寫成叉子了（尖叫），不好意思，已經改正><


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 亞瑟當了一回旁觀者。

交誼廳裡頭的氣氛並非每天都那麼平靜。亞瑟曾見過兩名壯碩的青年只因為一副撲克牌就爭吵起來，甚至大打出手。

所有人都圍成一圈，看著他們像有不共戴天之仇一般地用拳頭往對方臉上招呼。兩人都受傷流了血，地板上斑斑血跡，鮮紅色落在雪白色的石地板上，格外顯眼。

有幾個好事的起鬨起來，每落下一拳就尖笑一聲，甚至連老傑森也面帶笑容，不停鼓掌。

「打死他！」他們嚷著，「給他點顏色瞧瞧！」

警衛試著打開大門，但早已有人用椅子將門給堵住了，任憑警衛和看守怎樣叫喊就是無法開門。

亞瑟瞟了眼門外，恰巧和保羅對上眼睛。

保羅點了下頭。亞瑟沒有回應他，將注意力放回正在扭打的二人身上。

有血緩緩流到亞瑟腳邊，他靜靜地站了一會，然後用右腳尖踩了下地上的血。血紅立刻自他的腳趾尖蔓延而上，不一會兒他的棉襪上頭就有了個歪七扭八的血色圖樣。血沾濕了他的腳趾，有些黏，還有股淡淡的腥味。

「天啊，為什麼沒人阻止他們？」唯一沒有觀戰的膽小鬼查理在一旁叫道，指著被壓在地上的男人，「他快被打死了！老天，你們都瘋了！」

少年搭在亞瑟的肩膀上，朝查理橫了一眼，「查理，閉嘴。」

查理立刻噤聲，哭喪著一張臉。

亞瑟盯著那血流滿面，幾近休克的男人，彷彿看見了前陣子被強尼壓在床上，無法抵抗的自己。他晃了下腦袋，眨了眨眼，那張臉又成了眼窩插著把剪刀的藍道。

藍道了無生氣的身體倒在地上，侏儒蓋瑞尖叫不止。

血液噴濺了亞瑟一臉，只稍舔一下嘴角，就是滿嘴的鐵鏽味道。他裸著身子，靠坐在牆邊，胸口急速起伏，像喘不過氣來，也像笑岔了氣。他的掌心濕黏，一抬手，就是滿目鮮紅。

空氣中全是血的味道。

亞瑟的呼吸急促起來。他的眼睫顫動，指尖發抖。他雙腿發軟，險些站不住。好在少年及時攙住了他，和他對上眼，道：「亞瑟，想起什麼有趣的事情了？」

「我殺過一個人。」亞瑟的語速極快，「我、我把一把剪刀，插進他的眼睛裡。」

少年的笑容越發燦爛，評論道：「真是簡單直接的手段。」

「我殺了人。」亞瑟又說了一次，「他叫藍道，是我以前的同事，他的嗓門很大，總是嘲笑蓋瑞，還把手槍塞到我手裡。」

是藍道給了他那把落在孩子們面前，殺了三個人的手槍。

_你需要保護自己_。藍道說。

「你為什麼要殺他？」少年問。

亞瑟咬著牙，吐出幾個字：「他是個混蛋。」

亞瑟右腳的襪子已經完全吸滿了血，又濕又重。他動了下腳趾，鏽跡斑斑的腳鐐上頭也沾了血。

亞瑟又說：「我得——我得保護自己。」

他沒把剩下的話說出來。他沒有說_「因為我早就想這麼做，殺了他讓我的心情好多了。」_

但他心知肚明，少年一定明白他的意思。

少年那雙黑黝黝的眸子直盯著亞瑟，語氣是少有的溫和：「你做得很好，亞瑟。」

那血流滿面的男人幾乎沒了呼吸。

就在這時，警衛破門而入。原本圍成一圈的病人們一哄而散，壓在對手身上的男人被強硬地拉開，雙手反剪在身後。他不斷掙扎咆哮，又踢又蹬，扭過頭，試圖咬警衛，直到被一根敲在後腦警棍奪去了意識。

周遭十分混亂，有人在尖叫，有人在大笑。老傑森站在牆邊，面上仍掛著笑。膽小鬼查理抱著頭，縮在他腳邊。

有人用力撞了亞瑟一下，他一個趔趄，好不容易穩住身子，一抬頭，就見強尼惡狠狠地瞪著他。

強尼沒有和他說話，只又瞪了他幾眼，才幫著警衛抬起不省人事的兩個男人。

保羅走近亞瑟，低聲道：「亞瑟，我們該離開了。」

亞瑟這才發現少年不知何時已消失無蹤。

他讓保羅領著自己走出交誼廳，走了幾步，頓覺腳重得抬不起來。低頭一看，他兩隻襪子都被染成了血紅色。

保羅也瞧見了，道：「回病房之後我拿襪子給你換。」

亞瑟沒有說不。兩人走過長廊，在進病房前他回頭看了一眼。

地上一串的血腳印，本應怵目驚心，他卻笑了一聲。

亞瑟不知道那流了一地血的傢伙有沒有活下來。交誼廳被強制關閉了兩週。期間布朗醫生曾和亞瑟討論這件事情。

「那天發生了什麼事，亞瑟？」

亞瑟本想叫她自己去看監視錄影帶，但考慮片刻，還是作罷，道：「他們要搶一副牌，就打起來了。」

「當時你在哪裡？」

「我坐在沙發上。」

「你在沙發上做什麼？」

「看電視。」

「你後來也有去看他們互毆，對不對？」

亞瑟抿起唇，「對。」

「警衛說有人用椅子堵住門。你有發現這件事情嗎？」

「沒有。」

布朗醫生的筆尖停在紙張上。她又問道：「你對這件事情的想法是什麼？」

_藍道的屍體。_誰能想到一把剪刀就能殺死一個大男人？輕鬆得簡直像個笑話。

亞瑟握住自己輕顫的手，「我的襪子。」

「你的襪子怎麼了？」布朗醫生挑起眉毛。

「我的襪子，」亞瑟說，「都溼掉了。」

亞瑟再回到交誼廳時，電視節目上已經放起了聖誕歌謠。

膽小鬼查理跟著節目上的音樂哼著歌，他的聲音太啞，不成調，才唱了幾句，就被老傑森一巴掌打在頭上。

「別唱了，有夠難聽。」老傑森罵道。

查理委屈地摀著被打的部位，不出聲了。

少年則一如既往地坐在沙發上，等著亞瑟。他撐著下巴，見到亞瑟，道：「昨天休息得如何？」

「還不錯。」亞瑟道，電視上頭的放著音樂全是鈴鐺的脆響，聽來和他手銬腳鐐的碰撞聲頗為相像。

交誼廳裡頭一切如常，三三兩兩的人湊在一起說話，更大一群人圍在桌邊，在看牌局。誰也沒有問那兩名生事者的下落，就連地上的血跡也被抹得一干二淨，雪白如新。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 亞瑟在阿克漢度過誕節。

每逢聖誕節，阿克漢會推出一系列的特殊菜單，讓病人們自由選擇。這對於吃膩了病院裡頭單調飲食的病人來說可是一大恩惠，自然興奮不已。當亞瑟踏進交誼廳時，就聽見所有人都在談論這件事情。

阿克漢的輕症病房是雙人房，於是乎便有人動起了分享不同餐點的念頭，正如老傑森跟光頭查理，他們談好了，一個人點麵包布丁，一個人點胡蘿蔔蛋糕。傑森出乎亞瑟意料地嗜甜。

「嘿，你的室友是誰？」亞瑟問正橫躺在沙發上的少年。

他絲毫不介意少年佔滿了整座沙發，只抬起少年的腿，坐下之後再放到自己的大腿上。少年穿著雙顏色鮮豔的毛襪，他的腳指頭在裡頭極不安分地動來動去。

少年打了個呵欠，「我沒有室友。」他頓了頓，又咕噥道：「就算有，他們也很快就會要求換房間。」

亞瑟聞言，笑道：「你對他們做了什麼？」

「什麼都沒做。」少年一攤手，「相信我，我真的什麼都沒做。」

亞瑟壓根就不相信他，但還是點了點頭。

「話說，聖誕節快到了。」少年起頭道，朝亞瑟笑得意味深長，「你有沒有什麼計畫？」

亞瑟道：「我在想，也許我該點烤雞。」

「哦，不。」少年呻吟一聲，「我不是在問你想吃什麼特別套餐。」

亞瑟和少年相熟之後，表現得越發隨意。他聳了下肩膀，「我們待在阿克漢裡頭，能有什麼計畫？」

「你還是能用腦袋想像，親愛的。」少年一副挫敗的模樣，「別這麼實際，這樣一點都不好玩。」

這還是頭一次有人用「實際」這個詞形容亞瑟。要知道，他可是個曾經臆想過跟女鄰居交往的男人。

在亞瑟先前度過的三十多個聖誕夜裡頭，他總是和潘妮在一起。母子倆坐在窄小昏黃的客廳裡頭，餐桌上擺著烤過頭的烤雞——亞瑟總是拿不準烤箱的火侯，老將雞肉烤得又乾又韌。潘妮會不停抱怨難吃的雞肉，直到電視上出現托馬斯・韋恩的臉才會打住。

亞瑟則等著看高譚市的聖誕煙火。那鮮麗燦爛的色彩在電視螢幕上顯得蒼白，卻無損它的精彩。亞瑟喜歡鮮豔漂亮的東西，顏色要越耀眼越好，好比他那套鮮紅色的西裝。

「煙火。」亞瑟思量一會，「我想看煙火。」

少年問道：「高譚市的聖誕煙火？」

「沒錯。」

亞瑟從沒在現場看過聖誕煙火。潘妮的身體太虛弱，經不起十二月的冷風。而亞瑟，作為一個的忠誠貼心好兒子，自然不會丟下母親獨自外出度過節日。他雖沒親眼見過，卻曾在腦海中想像過無數次煙火炸裂在夜空的瞬間，在那一剎那，漆黑骯髒的高譚市會被點亮，那些無論是鮮亮還是齷齪的痕跡都無所遁形，展露在人們眼前。

「我以前都會看電視上的煙火。」亞瑟說。

少年若有所思地應了一聲。

亞瑟問道：「你在想什麼？」

「牛排。」少年答道，「我在想也許我該點牛排。」

亞瑟最後選擇了烤雞。阿克漢的伙食並不好，就算換了菜單，廚師的手藝依然沒有精進。他本以為送來的會是乾巴巴的烤雞，可出乎他意料，烤雞的味道挺不錯且十分多汁。

他心情愉悅地享用了一頓大餐，更是難得地在保羅來收拾餐盤時搭話道：「保羅，你今天不回家過節？」

保羅的動作一頓，面上仍舊沒有任何表情，「不了，亞瑟。」

「你應該回家去。」亞瑟說。

保羅瞥了他一眼，將盤子上的雞骨架倒進垃圾袋裡頭。塑膠盤上全是油膩的雞汁，在燈光下泛著油光。空氣中瀰漫一股油膩膩的味道。

「回去找你的家人，跟他們一起吃聖誕大餐，看電視，或者帶他們出去看煙火。」亞瑟扳著手指數道。

「早就沒有煙火了。」保羅道。

亞瑟臉上的笑容霎時僵住。

「三年前就被市長取消了。」

保羅將東西收拾妥當，推著車子走出房間。他在門口停下腳步，回過頭來，道：「亞瑟，聖誕快樂。」

亞瑟沒有回話。

那晚他又夢見了潘妮。她還是那般年輕的模樣，瞧，風華正茂的她是多麽漂亮。這回她沒有接近亞瑟，反而試著縮起身子，卻動彈不得。

她被綁在一根圓筒上，一臉驚恐地看著亞瑟。

「別這樣，快樂，」她看來幾近落淚，聲音細而高亢，「這不是你！」

亞瑟一步一步走近她，手中握著個長方形的物體，又冷又硬，像一把刀，卻切不開他的掌心。

「求你了，快樂，放開我。」潘妮哭了起來。她的眼淚滑過臉頰，露出下頭滿是皺紋的皮肉，逐漸變回亞瑟熟悉的枯槁模樣，「快樂，好孩子，你不能這樣對媽媽⋯⋯」

亞瑟沒搭理她，只站在她面前。他端詳她，忽地咧嘴笑了，道：「聖誕快樂，媽媽。」

然後他彈開了手中的東西——一個打火機，點燃了那根圓筒。

潘妮尖叫著被發射到空中，逐漸成了一個幾不可見的小點。那畫面荒誕滑稽，簡直像是卡通裡頭會出現的情節。亞瑟大笑不止，仰起頭，在心中默數：一、二、三⋯⋯

五顏六色的煙火在夜空中綻放，成了一朵虛無飄渺的花。

亞瑟抱著肚子，笑得太過用力，眉頭都皺了起來。一滴液體落到他的臉上，他用食指沾了，放到眼前一看。

那是一滴紅得刺眼的血。

亞瑟毫不猶豫地將手指含進口中。他嘗到的並非預料中的鐵鏽味，而是一股清新的薄荷味道。

布朗醫生仍然沒綁馬尾。

亞瑟看向她的耳朵，心上一沉，她這回連耳環都沒戴。他無處可盯，只好垂下頭，讓頭髮掩住自己的眼睛。

布朗醫生久久未開口，房中一片沈默，唯有二人的呼吸聲清晰可聞。亞瑟等著對方開口，忽然有些想笑。他趕緊用手摀住嘴，微微抬起眼睛，從髮絲的間隙偷覷布朗醫生。

她一臉嚴肅，緊盯著他。

「亞瑟。」她開口道，唇角緊繃，「我有個好消息要告訴你。」

亞瑟從沒見過有人用這樣凝重的表情報喜。

「經過我和其他醫生的評估，我們認為你已經足夠穩定，從下個月開始，你可以不配戴手銬跟腳鐐到交誼廳。」布朗醫生停了一瞬，微微一笑，「還有，我決定延長你待在交誼廳的時間。」

亞瑟抬起頭來。

「這幾年以來，你進步了很多，亞瑟。」

亞瑟聽著她的話，腦中出現的卻是另一個沙啞的聲音：_你做得很好，亞瑟。_

亞瑟想回她一個笑容，卻幾乎止不住要從口裡洩出的笑聲。他掩著嘴，裝模作樣地咳嗽好幾聲，待體內的騷動稍微平穩下來，才啞著嗓子道：「謝了，醫生。」


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 亞瑟看了一場煙火。

亞瑟頭一次在阿克漢打牌，對手是個身形矮小的老人，一雙如豆的小眼睛，歪七扭八的黃牙，搭上那老噘著嘴的表情，活像隻生活在陰溝中的老鼠。

亞瑟過去曾在閒暇之餘和藍道等人打過牌，稱不上有多麽厲害的牌技，但至少不是毫無經驗。但顯然他為數不多的玩牌經驗比不上眼前的老人，不一會兒就被打得落花流水。

圍在他們周圍的人都哄笑起來。

「別打了，伙計，你的技術不行。」有人朝他嚷道。

亞瑟放下手中的牌，默不作聲地站起身。他看向電視前的沙發，老傑森正坐在那，重複著他切換頻道的動作。膽小的光頭查理坐在另一側，時不時側過頭和他說話。

亞瑟環視一圈交誼廳，沒有看見那頭張揚的金髮。

這是少年離開阿克漢的第五個禮拜，也是亞瑟第一次不用配戴手銬及腳鐐。起初他以為少年只是一時缺席，但當等待的時間越來越長，他才恍然明白，這是又一次的不告而別。

他不知道少年是否還會回來，也不打算因此心生希望。說到底，他們不過是同樣被關在阿克漢的精神病患，在這裡真假難辨，誰說的話都不能放在心上。

他倚在牆邊，扭過頭，朝窗外看去。

像是為了彌補病房陰暗一般，交誼廳的窗戶挺多，全都鎖得死緊，還設立了柵欄般的鐵杆。昨夜剛下過一場雪，地上積了層雪，坑坑窪窪，全是踩出來的痕跡。有名警衛正在鏟雪，他一邊剷，一邊罵罵咧咧，用字難聽得連對亞瑟而言都頗為不堪入耳。

冬天的陽光暖融融地照在亞瑟臉上，他舒服地瞇起眼。

這感覺很好。他想。

這短暫的愜意卻在下一刻消失無蹤。他忽然感到全身冰冷，身旁空落落地，似乎缺了一具緊貼著他的溫熱身軀。

布朗醫生開給亞瑟的藥裡頭有安眠藥，本應保證他一夜無夢，他卻翻來覆去，無法入眠。

他盯著雪白色的天花板，腦中有千萬個聲音同時在對他說話，男男女女的聲音混雜在一塊，讓他聽不清任何一句話。他緊閉雙眼，摀住耳朵，想抵擋那些聲音，卻是徒勞。

他太專注於抵抗腦內的聲音，以至於他沒有聽見病房門被推開的動靜。

一隻手搭上他的肩膀，他猛地瞪大眼，看向來人。

入目是一張唇角帶疤的臉，金髮凌亂，眼眸深沉。

少年的神情很淡，瞧不出任何情緒。亞瑟方才想方設法擺脫的話聲瞬間安靜下來，他坐起身子，看著少年，啞聲問道：「嘿，你去哪裡了？」

少年不語，仍然面無表情地盯著亞瑟瞧。這很不對勁，在他的印象中，少年的表情總是鮮活而生動，說話時也老愛比手畫腳，仿若擁有一身用不完的精力。

亞瑟欲再開口，後頸上忽然一股垃力，逼得他重心不穩，差點跌下床。少年捧著他的臉，逼迫他仰起頭，他的膝蓋恰巧磕在金屬床架上，又冰又硬，疼得讓他呲牙。

亞瑟半跪在少年面前，緩緩抬起眼。

剎那間他幾乎無法呼吸。少年的雙手改握住他的頸脖，用勁雖大，卻不至於讓他無法正常吐息。令他屏息的是他和少年離得這樣近，鼻尖碰著鼻尖，氣息交融，鼻間全是薄荷清香。

「亞瑟，」少年喃喃道，「你在哪裡？」

亞瑟不明白這個問題的意思。他人就在少年眼前，脖子甚至還被箝在對方掌中。他想說話，可剛張嘴，就咳嗽不斷，一個字都吐不出來。

老天，他甚至還打起了嗝。

他抬起手，本想拉開少年，卻毫不受控地撫上少年的臉。他的手指下是扭曲凸起的傷疤，觸感雖粗糙，卻又脆弱非常，彷彿只要他指尖一用力，就可以把疤給摳下來，露出下頭鮮紅的血肉。

他們兩人的姿勢是那樣親密，乍一看去，就像是一對捧著對方的臉，正在接吻的愛侶。

少年手上的力道逐漸加大，雙手毫不留情地收緊，把最後一絲氣息擠出亞瑟的身體。他們四目相交，棕綠色和翠綠中倒映著彼此的臉。

「亞瑟，」少年輕喃道，「告訴我，你在哪？」

亞瑟睜開眼，突然之間那抹棕綠褪去，取而代之的是蒼白的天花板。

他仍躺在床上，病房中暗著燈，沒有窗戶，四周一片雪白。他唯一能聽見的是隔壁房傳來的呻吟。他冒了一身的汗，連連喘了好幾口氣，才稍微緩過神來。他的脖子痠疼，膝蓋也隱隱作痛。

他顫著手，按上自己的脖子。他並沒有摸到想像中的紅腫滾燙，而是一片平整冰涼的肌膚。

_比起做惡夢，我更喜歡成為別人的惡夢。_

亞瑟記起少年的話，笑了起來。他雖在夢中險些被殺，但他只感到慌張，而非恐懼。他並不怕少年勒著他脖子，也不在意自己可能死去。

這可算不上惡夢。他想。

這個夢裡沒有潘妮，沒有尖叫，沒有煙火。只有亞瑟和一名少年。

他閉上眼，沒過多久就睡著了。

阿克漢有座運動場，就位於交誼廳的右方。每當亞瑟朝那方向看去，就能瞧見有人在打球或慢跑。

亞瑟已經四年不曾踏出過阿克漢，說句實話，他還挺想念陽光直接灑在髮間的暖意及微風拂過指尖的涼意。他瞅著那群在外頭運動的病人，他們看來那樣開朗，一點也看不出精神出了問題。

「喂，小子。」有人在他耳邊喊道。

亞瑟轉過頭，老傑森正一臉不耐地瞪著他。

「怎麼了？」他問。

「有東西要讓你看。」老傑森沒好氣道。

亞瑟滿心疑惑地跟在老傑森身後，兩人來到沙發旁，光頭查理一見到他就立刻起身，快步離開。

「別理他，他的膽子只比老鼠大那麼一點。」老傑森翻了個白眼，「他見到誰都會逃跑。」

「他不怕你。」亞瑟說。

老傑森冷笑一聲，「那是因為他蠢。」

他坐到沙發上，拍了拍身旁的位子，「坐下。」

亞瑟坐到他身邊，不明所以。老傑森按了幾下電視按鈕，畫面切換到新聞頻道。

畫面上是一棟樓頂燃著熊熊大火的高樓，滿幕的濃煙。高譚市民就站在大樓之下，眼睜睜看著這棟燃燒中的建築物。沒有任何人出聲，只有火焰劈啪的響聲。

「這是一場毫無來由的攻擊，警方初步懷疑大樓被人裝了炸彈，才引起這場大火。目前為止無人死亡，但有數十人輕重傷⋯⋯」女記者道，忽然吹來一陣強風，她趕緊壓住自己的頭髮，「詳細情況，還⋯⋯」

她話還未說完，上頭傳來極響的爆破聲。這聲音隔著電視，聽在亞瑟耳中，就像戳破泡泡的一聲輕響。

女記者尖叫起來，「天啊，爆炸還沒結束！」

畫面往上晃動，方才還能看出原樣的高樓已經被火所包圍，風仍吹個不停，將濃煙吹散，露出下方豔紅色的火光。

上一刻還瞠目結舌的市民們也叫喊起來，紛紛避散。女記者則在隆隆爆炸聲響中大聲叫道：「剛剛——剛剛又有一次爆炸——」

她接下來的話全都被一連串的爆炸聲給掩去。

高聳的大樓被無數的炸彈吞沒，火光滿天，半邊的夜空都被點亮。那一朵又一朵和著灰煙竄出的火花色彩濃麗，像夜裡燦爛的煙火，也像極了⋯⋯亞瑟翻飛的紅外套。

老傑森似乎被新聞上頭的畫面給嚇著了，呆愣了好一陣，才低聲道：「有人交代我要喊你看這個。」

亞瑟根本無需問是誰交代他。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 亞瑟開始寫日記。

沒了少年，在交誼廳的時間變得漫長起來。

亞瑟沒再去沙發上坐，現在那裡成了老傑森跟查理的地盤。亞瑟開始跟著其他人圍在小圓桌旁，看人打牌。久而久之，他自然也和一起觀戰的人相熟起來。

其中有名喚作貝里的青年和他相處得特別好。貝里十分年輕，一張娃娃臉上頭鑲著雙過於和善的眸子。他的性格開朗，談吐風趣，就算亞瑟的回應再怎麼笨拙，也能接下話。他似乎讀過許多書，無論什麼話題都能說出一番道理來。他甚至還上過大學。起先亞瑟想不透，這樣的人物為何會進阿克漢，直到貝里自己告訴他原因。

「我總是想死。」貝里的語氣事不關己似地輕鬆，「我每天早上起床，第一個念頭就是去死。每晚入睡前，我都會聽見一個聲音問我：“你為什麼還不消失？”」

「我不知道自己存在的價值在哪裡。我不明白自己是誰，也一點也不了解自己。我時常在做事的時候，突然停下來，想：“我為什麼在這裡？我在哪裡？我不應該在這。”最後我實在受不了了，所以我決定去死，結果我失敗了，就被帶到這裡。」貝里的面色如常，眼神卻哀傷得能溺死人。

亞瑟懂得他的感受。

貝里就像是以前的他。獨自坐在凌亂的書桌前，試著寫下一個笑話，但出現在腦中的全是負面消極的念頭。他不停抽菸，抖著手，在泛黃發皺的紙上寫下：「我希望我的死比我活著有價值。」

他沒有安慰貝里，只將手搭在青年肩上。

接下來的日子過得飛快，亞瑟每週一在交誼廳和貝里玩牌聊天，週二及週四則固定和布朗醫生會談。他準時吃三餐，每天七點起床，十一點熄燈睡覺，沒有失眠，也不再大笑。

亞瑟有時會夢見那名帶疤的少年，他總是站在床邊，一遍又一遍地問：「_亞瑟，你在哪裡？_」

在這段期間裡，除了到交誼廳，布朗醫生還安排了別的任務給他。

她要他寫日記。為了預防他自殘或者攻擊別人，院方提供他一盒筆頭圓滑的蠟筆，總共五個顏色，還有一本空白的冊子。

拿到本子的第一天，亞瑟瞪著雪白的紙張，一個字都寫不出來。

「我不知道該寫什麼。」他在會談時說。

「你不一定要寫，還可以用畫的。」布朗醫生道，「記下你能想到的任何東西，什麼都行。」

亞瑟直到第七天才動筆。他理所當然地在紅黃藍綠白五色間選了大紅色。

那天他又夢見了少年，醒來之後沉思許久，在紙上歪歪扭扭地寫下了一個詞：「煙火。」

「煙火？」布朗醫生讀他的日記，「這是什麼意思？」

亞瑟搖搖頭，舔了下嘴唇，「沒什麼。」

有時他會忽然在夜裡想念起少年的體溫。兩人手臂間相貼的熱度，灑在他頸脖間的溫熱吐息，還有手掌交握時那幾乎帶著幾分疼痛的力道。

在那樣的夜晚，他會產生幻覺。他會看見少年推開房門，朝他走來，唇角的傷疤在昏暗的光線下顯得模糊不清又格外猙獰。少年的腳步很輕，幾不可聞。他的動作輕盈得像隻貓。

他彎下身，散亂的金髮垂了下來，髮尾搔著亞瑟的臉。

接著他抬起手，撥去蓋在亞瑟眼前的髮絲。他那雙棕綠色的眸子在夜裡亮得出奇。

「噓，別出聲。」亞瑟想像中的少年說道，「我們可不能被發現。」

他會爬上床，將亞瑟攬在懷中。他本就比亞瑟要高，能夠十分輕鬆地完全包覆住亞瑟。他們四肢交纏，臉貼著臉。少年在亞瑟的耳邊輕哼著那首〈帶我飛向月球〉。

而亞瑟就在那幻想的溫暖中入睡。

說來諷刺，在亞瑟先前三十多年的人生當中，他多麽希冀能有那麼一個人，就算不抱抱他，至少也能握住他的手，看著他的眼睛，告訴他一切都好。可直到他發了瘋，進了阿克漢，才初次嚐到和人如此親近的滋味。

亞瑟寫下的第二個詞是「冷」。

「我昨天才知道，我的姊姊死了。」貝里說。

亞瑟眨了眨眼，不明白為何話題突然從撲克牌遊戲變成這個。

「之前那場高樓爆炸案，你還記得嗎？」貝里問，「死了二十幾個人。我的姊姊就是其中之一。」

亞瑟的喉頭一緊。他記起那從大樓噴發的火花，人們的尖叫，如雷的爆響，蒼白頁面上血紅的大字：「煙火」。

貝里繼續說：「我跟姊姊的關係很好。我們小時候總是吵架，搶玩具，搶父母的注意力⋯⋯什麼都能搶。後來大了一些，她開始處處讓著我。她雖然嘴上不說，但我知道她一直都很關心我。」

他木著張臉，瞪著面前明黃色的桌面，眼中平靜無波。

亞瑟默不作聲，等著貝里的下一句話。

「到底是什麼樣的人，會無緣無故地奪去別人的生命？」貝里輕聲問。

_所有人_。亞瑟想這樣回答他。

有人會為了一己之樂，將他人的尊嚴踩在腳下，狠狠碾碎；也有人會為了個人利益，毫不猶豫地出賣同伴，將人推下萬丈深淵。在高譚市，上流人士光鮮亮麗的外表下是一顆不比禽獸高尚的心，冷酷殘忍；活在陰溝裡的低劣之輩為了生存互相撕咬，以求一席之地。他們也許沒有親自動手殺人，但做的事情都是一樣的。

亞瑟曾經離死只有一步之遙。他將手槍抵在自己的下顎上，閉起眼睛，手抖得太厲害，無法扣下扳機。

「我不知道，貝里。」亞瑟說。

他腦中浮現少年那張帶笑的臉。


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有人回來了。

當少年再次出現在亞瑟的眼前，已經是初夏時分。

就如同他離開時那樣突然，那天亞瑟甫踏進交誼廳，就見到那頭亂糟糟的金髮。

少年倚著牆，一看見亞瑟，就咧開嘴笑，人也和以往一般貼了上去。他表現得相當自然，如同他從未離開過好幾個月。

「告訴我，亞瑟，」他唱歌似的調子拖得老長，嗓子愈發沙啞，「你可愛的手銬跟腳鐐呢？」

「拿掉了。」亞瑟低聲答道。

「什麼時候的事？」

「在你⋯⋯出去之後的一個月。」

少年揚起眉毛。他仔細端詳亞瑟，笑了起來：「你在不高興。」

亞瑟回視他，「我沒有。」

「你有，」少年笑道，「相信我，你有。」

亞瑟皺起眉，張口就要反駁，一根細長的手指點在他唇上，逼得他閉上嘴。

「我有送你禮物，記得嗎？」少年低聲道，「那場煙火。你喜不喜歡？」

亞瑟的眸子半閉，少年擱在他唇上的手指涼得驚人，激得他打了個哆嗦。他過了一會兒才開口：「我知道是你做的。」

少年滿意地哼了一聲。

「你為什麼要這麼做？」

少年瞪圓眼睛，故作驚訝地道：「是你說想看煙火的。」

「那不是煙火。」

少年將亞瑟攬得更近些，兩人幾乎貼在一起，道：「那是煙火，亞瑟。我送你的煙火。」

亞瑟咬著牙，想起新聞畫面上尖聲大叫的女記者，還有貝里無神的眼睛，道：「你害死了很多人。」

他這句話一說出口，連自己都覺得可笑。他身上可是背了幾條人命，殺人對他而言本應是不值一提的小事。他能感覺到一股久違的笑意逐漸湧上喉頭，但他深吸幾口氣，硬是忍住了。

少年聞言，不再靠著亞瑟，面無表情地端詳他。

「親愛的亞瑟，你還在生氣。你在氣我離開，是不是？」少年傾過身，語氣輕柔，凝視著亞瑟的眼睛，手也撫上他的胸口，「別氣了，我在這裡。」

這麼久沒見，少年的個子又高了不少。他先前就比亞瑟要高，現在身子抽長了，這般由上而下地俯視人，更具壓迫感。他手上用了些力，讓自己的手掌貼近亞瑟的心口。亞瑟吞了口唾液，他的心跳得飛快，一下，又一下，隔著皮肉撞擊著少年的手心。

_你殺的都是傷害你的人。_他腦中有個細小的聲音說。_他不一樣，他一時興起就炸了整棟大樓，害死了幾十條人命。_

少年忽然笑了，低聲道：「你在緊張。」

亞瑟眨了下眼睛。

「噓，」少年壓低聲音，「別怕，我不會傷害你。」

他的指尖正正擱在亞瑟的心臟上，尖利的指甲只稍用一些力，彷彿就能穿破衣服及血肉。他們看著對方的眼睛，臉離得極近，近得亞瑟能夠嗅見那抹薄荷香氣。

亞瑟就在這時笑出聲來。他的頭倒在少年肩上，笑聲都悶在對方的頸脖間。他笑得全身發顫，眼淚都流了出來。

少年則抱著他，一隻手埋在他的髮間，溫柔地梳理他的髮絲。

「可憐的亞瑟，」他喃喃道，像在安慰一個泣不成聲的孩子那般溫和，「你有多久沒這樣笑了？」

「我⋯⋯哈！」亞瑟笑得上氣不接下氣，一句話都說不完全。他好不容易緩過一口氣來，呼吸間全是少年身上的薄荷清香。他湊近少年耳邊，舔了下嘴唇，悄聲道：「我很喜歡。」

他雖看不見少年的表情，卻能感覺到對方的笑意。

「我知道，亞瑟。我知道你一定會喜歡。」

後來亞瑟直笑到聲音沙啞，幾欲乾嘔，才停了下來。他抹去眼角的淚，迎上少年的眼睛，正要說話，就聽後頭有人道：「嘿，亞瑟，今天怎麼沒來看人玩牌？」

亞瑟認得這個聲音，是貝里。他想回過頭，脖子卻被少年箝在手裡，動彈不得。

貝里朝他們走了過來，「亞瑟？」

他奇怪地瞧著兩人，在看見少年唇邊的疤痕時瞪大眼。

亞瑟好不容易掙開少年的手，面向貝里，啞著嗓子道：「嗨，貝里。」

「嗨，亞瑟。」貝里的目光一直飄向攬著亞瑟的少年，「亞瑟，這位是⋯⋯」

少年不等亞瑟介紹就開口道：「我是亞瑟的朋友。」

「哦，嗨。」貝里略有些侷促地招呼道，「我是貝里。」

少年揚起了眉毛，沒說話。

「我剛剛聽見你們笑得挺大聲。」貝里試著起話頭，他的眼神真誠友善，「你們在聊什麼？」

亞瑟乾笑幾聲，道：「煙火。」

「什麼煙火這麼有趣？」貝里饒有興致地問。

_一場殺了你姊姊的煙火。_亞瑟想道。

他一時憋不住，再次捧腹大笑。現下的情景過於諷刺，貝里就站在殺死自己姊姊的兇手面前，一無所知，眨巴著眼，單純得像隻初生的羔羊，甚至試圖示好。亞瑟笑得彎下了腰。

「亞瑟？」貝里擔憂地喊他。

少年則攙著他，讓他靠著自己，道：「我前陣子為亞瑟放了場煙火。」

貝里吃了一驚，道：「哇。真的？」

少年漫不經心地點點頭，咧著嘴，道：「還上了電視。」

貝里似乎真信了這樣荒謬的言論，神情豔羨，真摯地道：「你對亞瑟真好。」

「當然。」少年蒼白的手指滑過亞瑟的臉，微涼的指尖惹得他發顫，「他只有我了。」

亞瑟在下一次的會談時間大笑不止。

他一邊笑，一邊咬著自己的拳頭，時不時瞟一眼坐在他對面的布朗醫生。她默不作聲，目光嚴峻地盯著他，幾乎要把他瞧出一個洞來。

他笑得太久，喉嚨乾啞，手上全是齒痕。

「亞瑟。」布朗醫生的語氣平靜，「你為什麼在笑？」

光是這個問題，就讓亞瑟又發出一陣古怪的笑聲。

「亞瑟？」布朗醫生又喚了一次。

亞瑟抹了把臉，在笑聲間斷斷續續地道：「有件⋯⋯好笑的事。」

「什麼事？」

亞瑟不斷搖著頭，「你不會⋯⋯懂。」

布朗醫生道：「你不告訴我，我怎麼會明白？」

「你不會懂。」亞瑟又重複了一次，「除了他⋯⋯沒人會懂。」

「亞瑟，他是誰？」

亞瑟不回答，只笑。

「你在日記上寫了很多遍“煙火”。是跟這個有關嗎？」布朗醫生又問。

依舊沒有答案。

布朗醫生輕嘆一口氣，「亞瑟，我想幫你。」

她翻著桌上的冊子，每一頁上頭都是紅色的筆跡。在最近的一面上，充滿了「煙火」這個詞。她往前一翻，手指一頓。

那頁寫的是「疤痕」。


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 亞瑟的腦袋逐漸清晰。

阿克漢提供的馬鈴薯泥總是太鹹。

亞瑟只嚐了一口，就皺起臉。他趕緊拿起水杯，喝了好幾口水，才把那過於鹹澀的味道給去掉。

今天的主餐是一塊乾韌得像皮革的牛排，肉實在太硬，塑膠刀完全切不開。亞瑟只好叉起一整塊肉，直接撕咬起來。他才嚥下兩口牛排，下顎就痠得厲害，彷彿他嚼了一整天太過黏牙的口香糖。

牛排的配菜是幾株半生不熟的花椰菜。亞瑟放下牛排，將菜都吃了，便推開餐盤。

他已經在阿克漢待了四年多，仍然無法習慣這粗劣的伙食。他自己的廚藝也稱不上好，但至少能夠入口，不像他眼前這盤完全不能稱得上是食物的垃圾。

他將水喝個精光，抹了把嘴。帶著他體溫的唇痕留在透明的水杯上，不過須臾就消失無蹤。在他仍試著以小丑裝扮打工掙錢的時候，他喝東西都要特別留意，別讓紅色的顏料印在杯子上，以免被老闆臭罵一頓。

他舔了舔乾裂起皮嘴唇，嘴角嚐到了一絲帶苦的顏料味道。

貝里今天的狀況特別不好。他的雙眼無神，全身無力，整個人癱軟在沙發上，嘴巴半闔。

少年踢了一下貝里的腳，沒有得到任何反應。

「他怎麼了？」亞瑟問。

少年聳了下肩，漠不關心地道：「誰知道。」

他把貝里拉了起來，扔到地上。貝里的頭撞到地板，好大的一聲響，亞瑟光聽就跟著瑟縮一下。

少年拉著亞瑟坐了下來，十分自然地靠到他的身上。電視上頭正播著韻律體操的節目，一群穿著短褲及高筒襪的年輕女孩正隨著教練的口令動作。

其中一名女孩長得特別眼熟，她有一身健康的古銅色肌膚，捲髮綁了起來，眼睛黑白分明。亞瑟的眼光不自覺地跟著她移動。她露在外頭的腿細長光滑，泛著健康的光澤。

少年注意到了他的目光，「亞瑟？」

「怎麼了？」

「看到你喜歡的類型了？」少年笑得促狹。

「什麼——不。」亞瑟連忙否認，臉隱隱紅了起來，「不，不是那樣。」

「那你為什麼一直盯著電視？」

「只是有個女孩長得跟我的鄰居特別像。」亞瑟解釋道。

「你提過的每個人都被你殺了。我該不該假定你也殺了那個鄰居？」少年問道。

蘇菲・杜蒙微笑的模樣特別年輕。她低下頭的時候會露出一截光潔的後頸。她坐在酒吧，看著台上的亞瑟，眼中全是驕傲。

「我沒有殺她。」亞瑟說。

「真難得。你喜歡她？」

亞瑟又瞥了一眼螢幕上長得特別像蘇菲的女孩，搖了搖頭。

「不。」

對亞瑟而言，「喜歡」是非常模糊的概念。他曾以為他的母親愛他，結果她是個有妄想症的施暴者；他相信他和蘇菲在街上牽手，於門前擁吻，但一切都只發生在他腦中，不曾實現。

他認為自己愛著潘妮，但他毫不留情地殺了她；他甚至在夜裡闖進蘇菲的公寓，嚇得她苦苦哀求。

他甚至不能確定自己是否真正喜歡過蘇菲。

他頓了一下，又道：「我不知道。」

少年不置可否地應了一聲。他捉著亞瑟的手，一根一根手指地按。他垂著頭，長而密的睫毛半掩著眸子，金色的鬈髮落了下來，露出深蜜色的髮根。他的五官較亞瑟初次見到他時銳利了些，但仍保有少年人特有的柔和。

他一日比一日鋒芒畢露，五官也愈發俊俏。

亞瑟想，誰能料到這樣漂亮的孩子炸了一棟高樓？

少年慢悠悠地開口道：「我在外頭的時候學到了一個魔術。」

「什麼樣的魔術？」

「讓一根鉛筆消失的魔術。」少年抬起臉，像個將畫作秀給父母看的孩子那樣羞澀地朝亞瑟笑了一下，「我之後變給你看。」

「好。」亞瑟應道。

「我也想看。」突然有個聲音插口道。

亞瑟循聲看去，躺在地上的貝里已經恢復了神智，正試圖撐起身子。

少年撇撇嘴，沒說話。

「我的頭真痛。」貝里抱怨道，「我的醫生這幾天換了我的藥，害我一點精神都沒有。對了，我為什麼在地板上？」

「你自己滾下去的。」少年道。

貝里嘟囔一聲，坐了起來。他按著前額，閉起眼，「這藥讓我很難受。我真不想吃藥。」

少年一派輕鬆地道：「那就別吃。」

貝里看向他，好似他剛剛說了一句極為冒犯的話，道：「怎麼能不吃藥？要吃藥，才會痊癒。」

少年笑了起來，道：「痊癒？」

「沒錯。」貝里道，「我想趕快恢復正常，然後回家。我真想念我的狗，還有我媽媽做的餅乾。這裡的東西難吃得可怕。」

少年笑了幾聲，湊近亞瑟，低聲道：「他真是瘋了。」

他濕熱的氣息讓亞瑟無意識地縮了下肩膀。

「有些人就是太過清醒，才會被關進來。就像_你和我_，亞瑟。」他說，「而他——他竟然以為那些藥丸真的有用，真是瘋得可笑。」

亞瑟尚未回話，貝里就不悅地嚷道：「有沒有人跟你們說過在別人面前講秘密是很沒禮貌的事情？」

誰也沒搭理他。

亞瑟回握住少年的手。

「我什麼時候能出去？」亞瑟剛進阿克漢時曾問過。

那時和亞瑟會談的還不是布朗醫生，而是個戴著眼鏡，神情驕矜，全身上下都吶喊著“上等人”的中年男人。他對亞瑟瞇起眼睛，光是這樣細微的一個動作，就透著股紆尊降貴的味道在。他問：「你認為你能出去？」

他傾著身子，臉逼近亞瑟，「你有什麼資格？像你這樣挑起階級仇恨，煽動社會，出一點小事就哀聲連連，滿嘴抱怨，卻不會解決問題的傢伙，就算你出去了，社會也不會接受你。」

他咬牙道：「你就是個瘋子。」

他的鼻子很挺，鼻頭寬大，像極了一顆飽滿大蒜。亞瑟瞅著他，忽然很想將他的鼻子咬下來。

而亞瑟也的確這麼做了。

亞瑟把藥藏在床縫間。 

他會在保羅的注視下將藥片含進口中，並灌下一大口水。他的房中設有監視器，他不能做出太過顯眼的動作，但他還是設法將藥片吐出來，偷偷摸摸地藏起。

失去藥物控制的頭幾天，他時不時會頭痛發作，疼得他巴不得用頭撞牆。他忍住了這股衝動，仍然裝出模範病人的模樣。他的作息規律，三餐正常，和醫生對談的時候也沒有做任何出格的行為。

「你現在的感覺如何？」布朗醫生問他。

亞瑟的頭痛欲裂，他硬是扯出一個笑容：「很好。」

他揉了下鼻子，又道：「我很久沒感覺這麼好了。」

「我很為你高興，亞瑟。」布朗醫生回他一個笑容。她面前攤開的日記本上畫了一個血紅色的笑臉。

在停藥的第五天，亞瑟的頭痛消退了。

他的腦袋突然清明起來，他看著病房周遭，如同新生兒頭一次看見這世界一般，眼睛睜得老大。他住了四年多的病房在他眼中是那樣陌生，他得不停地用手指撫過矮牆上的血跡才能提醒自己，他認得這個地方。

就連禿頭的保羅也變得英俊起來。

「你的鬍子，保羅，」亞瑟在一次午餐時間彬彬有禮地道，「如果你剃掉鬍子的話，你會比現在好看不少。」

保羅正在替他倒水，一不注意，險些倒過頭。

「你說什麼？」保羅問。

「我說，你沒有鬍子的話會比較迷人。」亞瑟朝他眨眨眼。

保羅一臉莫名，張嘴想說話，又是一停，最後只說了句：「謝謝。」

亞瑟對他微微一笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 每次寫大綱都讓我：？？？？？
> 
> 存稿快沒了（尖叫）


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 亞瑟嚇跑了貝里。

亞瑟的日記本上一個句子都沒有。他寫的不是零散的單詞，就是潦草的塗鴉。他通常一個字就寫了一整面，或者乾脆跳過幾頁空白，要翻上一會兒才會找到他的字跡。他使用這本日記的方式大方得不像過去他隨身帶的那本筆記本，每一頁都寫得密密麻麻，就算沒了空間，也硬是將字縮小，好擠進去。

布朗醫生每週都會檢查一次他的日記，她閱讀的時候眉頭微蹙，筆頭點著下巴，看來就像是一名在圖書館苦讀的大學生。

「你畫了很多笑臉。」她翻過一頁，「你最近的心情很好？」

「還不錯。」亞瑟答道。

她的頭髮又恢復成了先前微鬈的狀態，綁了起來。亞瑟瞟了眼她的髮尾，又轉而看向她的臉。

「保羅說你最近會找他聊天。」

「他連這個都告訴你了？」

「你們聊了什麼？」布朗醫生問道。

「沒什麼。」亞瑟道，「我只是給了他一些建議。」

「什麼建議？」

亞瑟一根手指橫在唇上，模擬出保羅的鬍子，做了個古怪的鬼臉，「他的鬍子。我告訴他，你沒有鬍子會好看很多。」

布朗醫生被他逗笑了，「那的確是個好建議。」她話鋒一轉，「我幫你換了一種鎮靜藥物，還習慣嗎？」

她的眼神銳利得令亞瑟想起了潘妮。他兒時曾經因為太過飢餓，偷偷吃了一顆蛋。潘妮質問他的時候，他呆站在原地，睜著雙眼，一個字都吐不出來。

他好不容易擠出一句「沒有」，得到的卻是一巴掌。

_你在說謊_。潘妮緊抓著他的頭髮。_瞧，你流了一身汗。_

亞瑟直視布朗醫生的眼睛，面帶微笑，一滴汗都沒流。他說：「我感覺很好。我的腦袋比以前清楚多了。」

_我不知道自己是否真正存在過。_

亞瑟曾在筆記本上寫下這句話，而今他聽見貝里這樣說，這諷刺的相似度險些讓他笑出聲來。

「我不是你的醫生，貝里。」他說。

貝里的精神狀態每況愈下，現在亞瑟幾乎無法在他身上看見當初那個高知識青年的影子。貝里嘟囔道：「我知道。我只是⋯⋯」他的聲音越發地小，「我只是想說說話。跟我同病房的喬從不理我，醫生只會加重我的藥。我的父母雖然每週都來見我，但我還是很寂寞。」

他縮著身子，抱著雙臂，過長的衣袖堪堪遮住了他的指尖。他前後搖擺起來，「我真羨慕你，亞瑟。你看起來真正常。」

亞瑟聞言，再也忍不住笑。他從沒想過自己會被人_羨慕_。貝里出生於上流家庭，從小衣食無憂，受過最高等的教育，他的手甚至白嫩得不像成年男人。當亞瑟倒在垃圾堆中，想要一死了之時，他正坐在一般人一輩子買不起的車子裡頭，昂著高貴的頭顱，一眼都沒往車窗外望。

哦，他還有一對等著他回家的父母。

「亞瑟？」貝里喊他，「你為什麼要笑？」

亞瑟擺了擺手，示意貝里別說話。他笑得整個人陷進沙發中，直不起身子。貝里被他嚇著了，手足無措地左顧右盼。

直到一張帶疤的臉出現，亞瑟才堪堪止住笑。少年一把拉起亞瑟，握住他的手，將人給擺正了，才跟著坐下。

「亞瑟，」少年捏住亞瑟的下巴，「你看起來真開心。」

貝里縮在沙發的一角，他還是挺怕少年的那對疤痕，只敢飛快地瞥一眼。他解釋道：「我不知道為什麼亞瑟突然開始笑，我只是在跟他說話。」

「你說了什麼？」

「我說我很羨慕他。」

少年一怔，隨即也笑了起來。

貝里傻愣愣地看著兩人笑在一塊兒，不明所以，一臉莫名，見沒人要搭理他，又問：「到底有什麼事情那麼好笑？」

「自從去年又一次的小丑示威行動之後，警方嚴正查辦任何與小丑相關人士的行蹤。截至目前為止，已經逮捕了五十多名嫌疑人。」電視螢幕上的主播播報道，「警長在今天的發言中聲稱，前幾日的銀行搶案有極大的可能也與小丑有關⋯⋯」

貝里打了個哆嗦，「小丑真嚇人。你們有沒有聽說過四年前惹事的小丑就被關在這裡？」

亞瑟的手指抖了一下，被少年緊握住了，無法動彈。亞瑟清了清喉嚨，道：「聽起來真可怕，貝里。」

少年的臉半埋在亞瑟肩上，偷笑幾聲。

「小丑殺了莫瑞。」貝里又開始搖晃自己的身體，「我很喜歡看莫瑞秀。我還去當過一次觀眾。他對我可真親切。你們見過莫瑞嗎？」

「沒有，貝里。」亞瑟的嘴角漸漸彎了起來。

「他是個好人。」貝里說，「那個時候我的狀況很不好，非常糟糕。我坐在第一排，差點哭了出來。莫瑞看見了，特意走過來安慰我。他說：“好了，孩子，我在這裡，別怕。”」

他眼中閃著淚光，抹了下眼角，轉過頭，「抱歉，我不知道我今天怎麼了。也許是新藥的影響。」

「我也去過莫瑞秀。」亞瑟突然道。

貝里原本消沈的眼睛一亮，「你不是說你沒見過莫瑞嗎？」

「我剛剛忘記了。」亞瑟撇撇嘴，「我以前是個喜劇演員。他的助理打電話給我，請我去上節目。」

「但我不記得見過你。」貝里皺起眉頭，「我絕對不會錯過莫瑞秀。」

「莫瑞對我說：“你只是在自怨自艾，滿嘴藉口。不是所有人都那麼糟糕。”」亞瑟朝貝里眨眨眼睛，「然後我跟他說了一個笑話。」

他伸出兩根手指，做出一把槍的姿勢。他的指尖對著自己的太陽穴。

貝里先是一怔，才漸漸反應過來。「所以⋯⋯哦。是你。」

「是我。」亞瑟一點頭。

貝里摔下沙發。他屁股著地，雙腿大張，一腳的拖鞋飛了出去，恰巧砸在光頭查理的腦門上。他的衣服下擺掀了上去，露出一個蒼白乾癟的肚皮。這個姿勢過於滑稽可笑，讓亞瑟的笑容更加燦爛。少年則毫不客氣地笑出聲音，唇邊的疤痕咧得老長。

貝里驚恐地瞪著他們倆，連滾帶爬地往門口跑去。

「強尼！」他對著門外嚷道，「我想回病房了，強尼！」

沒人回應他，外頭甚至連警衛都沒有。窗外灰煙隱約，還有忽明忽暗的香菸頭。

「強尼！」

交誼廳中的其他人注意到了他的動靜，或惱或疑惑地看向他。貝里回過頭，一和亞瑟對上眼，就尖叫一聲。

少年在亞瑟的耳邊問：「當小丑的滋味如何？」

_小丑_。起初阿克漢裡頭還有人會這樣喊他，後來時間一久，大家只記得那個憂鬱陰沈的亞瑟・弗萊克。小丑早就成為了推翻社會的象徵，而非一個活生生的人。可亞瑟分明就完好無缺地在這裡，他甚至能從少年棕綠色的眸中看見一張抹著白色油彩的臉。

亞瑟深吸一口氣。他輕聲道：「很好。」


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 夏日的雷陣雨和滿是尿騷味的廁所。

高譚市的夏天暴雨不斷。每逢午後，密佈的烏雲便準時報到，大雨傾盆，雷鳴隆隆。連日來的陣雨讓阿克漢中的所有人也焦慮起來，保羅的鬍子不如先前那樣整理的一絲不苟，就連布朗醫生都忘記將筆蓋拴緊，墨水染黑了雪白的袍子。

交誼廳發生衝突的次數也逐日增加，吵的都是些雞毛蒜皮的小事。有不少人大打出手，雪白色的地板上濺了血，隔日又會被擦得一乾二凈。

貝里再也沒靠近過亞瑟。他縮著身子的模樣和膽小鬼查理十分相像，總是蹲在角落，不安地瞧著交誼廳中的所有人。

亞瑟則一如既往，和少年在沙發上窩在一起。他們之間的舉動越發親密，從一開始的牽手到相依相偎，像極了亞瑟過去妄想與蘇菲相處的方式。

「⋯⋯高級辦公大樓發生了一起槍擊案，目前有七人確定死亡，還有若干人受傷⋯⋯」電視中的主播神情凝重。

看來夏季的濕熱不僅影響了阿克漢，連高譚市也越發混亂，天災人禍層出不窮。只要是個正常人就應該為這些傷亡感到同情或難過。

亞瑟心中卻一片木然，甚至挺想笑。當他看著少年時，他知道對方和他有一樣的想法。

亞瑟站在窗前，斗大的雨珠滑過窗面，模糊了外頭的一切。

交誼廳的廁所裡頭除了他和少年就沒有別人，生滿了水垢的洗手台上頭一面鏡子，外頭罩了層保護用的壓克力板。每當亞瑟照鏡子，都感覺鏡中的自己彷彿一幅需要特別保護的畫作，被珍而重之地放在展示窗後，否則一碰就碎。

大雨未歇，雷鳴不斷，遠處的天邊閃過一道白光。

少年神秘兮兮地站在他的右側，手背在身後。

「你要給我看什麼？」亞瑟問，瞟了眼廁所的大門，「如果我們離開太久，保羅就會⋯⋯」

他餘下的話語都被少年手中的東西給吸引。

那是一管通體漆黑的口紅。並不是什麼高檔的牌子，而是隨處可見，連商標都沒有的便宜貨。

「這是我偷來的。」少年悄聲道，「別問我誰是那個倒霉鬼。」

他扭開口紅的蓋子，露出半截大紅色的唇膏，在昏黃的燈光下泛著油光。「我一看到這個，就想到你。」

亞瑟眉頭微蹙，道：「你為什麼要給我看這個？」

「提到小丑，」少年的聲音越來越輕，近乎呢喃，「絕對不能缺少口紅。」

亞瑟後退一步，後背抵到冰冷的窗戶上。他看著少年步步踱近，那管唇膏紅得像血。

少年動作輕柔地將口紅貼到亞瑟唇上。劣質的口紅帶著股油臭味，塗在嘴上又黏又稠，張開嘴的時候還能感受到那厚重的質地。少年的手一拽，口紅抹出嘴角，直到頰上。

亞瑟任由他在自己臉上塗抹，默不作聲。他正對著洗手台，瞪著鏡中的自己：一個面色蒼白的中年男人，面上都是紋路，塗著大紅色的口紅，一雙眼睜得老大。

少年在他的右頰上畫下最後一筆，才道：「好了。」

少年的化妝技術一點也不好。口紅的厚度不均，顏色一邊淺一邊深，還留下許多畫岔的痕跡。鏡中的男人擁有一雙翠綠色的眸子，靜靜地回視亞瑟。

這不對勁。亞瑟想道。還缺了些東西。深藍色的三角形，牆白色的油彩，墨綠的髮及鮮紅的西裝。

亞瑟張開嘴，他的門牙上也沾了些口紅。

他的手微微顫抖，放進口中，將嘴角往上一扯。鏡子裡頭的他露出了一個歪歪扭扭的笑容。

少年在一旁瞧著他，忽然吐出一口氣，道：「天啊，亞瑟。」

亞瑟轉向他。

窗外一道閃電閃過，一瞬的白光，亞瑟被刺激得瞇起眼，尚未反應過來，一隻手就箝住他的下巴，力道極大，他的背重重地摔在玻璃窗上。脆弱的玻璃抖了一抖，連窗子上頭的雨珠也抖落了些。

亞瑟只來得及看見一雙滿是綠意的眸子。那抹綠外緣剔透如玉，內裡深沈如蔭蔭樹海。

少年的手強硬地卡著他的下顎，逼他張開嘴，隨之而來的是一雙冷得驚人的嘴唇。亞瑟從未真正吻過任何人，他曾在想像中和蘇菲・杜蒙接吻，那個吻綿長而溫和，充滿了女性的柔軟與芳香。

而現在——現在他所承受的吻一點兒也不溫柔。少年尖利的牙啃咬著他的下唇，犬齒滑過他的唇角，咬出了一個傷口，一碰就疼。少年舌頭也粗暴地入侵了他的口腔，毫無章法且激烈地奪取他的呼吸。這個吻無關親密或柔情，帶來的並非快感，而是疼痛。

少年一隻手擱在亞瑟腦後，一用力就使他不得不抬起頭來。亞瑟的手緊捉著少年的病服，指節泛白，幾乎要生生戳破細薄的衣料。

他們的唾沫混在一塊，沾得下巴一片濕黏。

亞瑟應該很狠地推開少年，出聲拒絕，但和人唇舌交纏的感覺對他如此新奇，如此之_好_。

三十多年來，從沒有人和他這般親密。

又一聲轟雷，少年才放開亞瑟。他們氣喘吁吁，瞪視著彼此。

少年的臉上全是口紅的痕跡，他低啞地笑了，道：「我有想像過你塗上口紅會是什麼模樣，但我沒想到你會這麼⋯⋯」他撥去亞瑟額前散亂的髮絲，「漂亮。」

亞瑟不曾見過他如此柔和的眼神。

外頭的雨變得更大了，雨珠惡狠狠地打在窗上，每一下都是一聲響。少年也看了眼鏡子，發出一聲笑，抬手要抹去臉上的紅印子。

亞瑟就在這時突然捉住少年的前襟，將他按在牆上，頭一揚，就啃了上去。他的動作比少年還要急切，少年還未張嘴，就硬是將自己的舌頭擠了進去。少年的口腔濕熱，那對疤痕使本應柔軟的內壁凹凸不平，粗礪地抵著舌頭。

亞瑟一手放在少年的心口上，一手將對方的頭按了下來，絲毫沒有收斂力道。

被扯著頭髮的少年疼得「嘶」了一聲，手環上亞瑟的腰，將他攬得更緊。他們鼻息交融，唇齒相依，親密如情人，粗暴如仇敵。

他們分開時口紅蹭得到處都是，皆一臉狼狽。他們對視片刻，亞瑟伸出雙手，將少年臉上的口紅抹到他唇角的那對疤痕上，成了一個血紅色的笑容。

「這下你也是了。」亞瑟輕聲道，「_小丑_。」

少年的眼神晦暗，亞瑟能夠從兩人相觸的下身感覺到對方的勃起。他自己的下腹也是一陣燥熱，挺立的陰莖抵在阿克漢鬆垮垮的褲子上。

亞瑟不記得上次他這麼硬是什麼時候的事了。

一聲驚雷。有人在拍打廁所的大門。

「亞瑟？」保羅的聲音在雷聲中模糊一片，「你還在裡面嗎？」

亞瑟閉上眼睛。少年的手牢牢地握住他的後頸。

「我還在，保羅。再給我一點時間。」他喊道，「我需要洗把臉。」

他和少年額頭相抵，呼吸間全是口紅油膩的味道。

他們同時大笑出聲。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原本只想寫PWP結果失控成這樣T_T


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 亞瑟頭一次和人肌膚相親。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這章有R-18，沒有插入但還是請注意。

亞瑟的青春期一段空白。

十五歲的亞瑟・弗萊克還來不及習慣自己身體上的變化，就被現實逼著成熟起來。他為了應付潘妮日漸虛弱的健康狀況奔波於街頭，他的年紀太小，沒有一技之長，能選的工作自然不多，只要能掙錢，什麼都肯做。當同齡人還在學校裡頭嬉笑怒罵，和女孩接吻牽手時，亞瑟已經蹲在陰暗的小巷裡，替滿嘴罵罵咧咧的廚子洗盤子。他幾乎什麼活都做過，再怎麼令人唾棄的骯髒工作也得咬牙做下去。

這一切都是為了潘妮。他總是這樣告訴自己。她是這世上唯一真心愛他的人。

青春期少年人身體發育得很快，體內燥熱的衝動也隨之而來。亞瑟的目光開始不自覺地跟隨街上身材豐滿的女性，就連她們裙擺下露出的雪白腳踝也能讓他盯上好一陣子。

他會在夜深人靜的夜裡手淫。潘妮平穩細碎的鼾聲自臥房傳來，他則躺在沙發椅上，褲子半褪，露出那根如他本人一般乾瘦的陰莖。他並不懂得如何取悅自己，只會機械式地上下擼動，咬著衣服，忍住聲音，草草地發洩出來。

但更多時候他連抬起一根手指的力氣都沒有。他從早工作到晚，幾乎沒有闔眼的時間，遑論處理性慾的閒暇。

他人熱烈燦爛的青春期，對亞瑟而言卻是一片蒼白。

性愛是個模糊的概念，他想像過和蘇菲・杜蒙性交，但那總是過於抽象，一點也不真實。直到少年頭一次將唇覆上他，他才曉得何謂真正的肌膚相親。

他與少年的互動本就親密無間，在那個吻之後，接下來的一切都顯得那麼順利成章。

「沒有人會看見的。」少年在亞瑟耳邊道。

今日的高譚市罕有地沒有下雷雨，天色一如既往地陰沈，外頭起了風，吹得外頭樹葉窸窣作響。

他們站在廁所裡頭，依舊對著那面鏡子，臉上全是方才接吻的痕跡。亞瑟呼吸不穩，抹了下自己的下巴，沾了一手的口水。他搭上少年的肩，對方生得比他高大不少，他得抬起手，才能勉強少年低下頭。

亞瑟享受和少年接吻的滋味。兩人口舌相觸時總會讓他渾身酥麻，雙腿發軟。有時他們的動作太過激烈，連頭髮也捲進口中，這時的少年嚐起來總帶著薄荷的味道。雖然少年老抱怨自己被口水沾濕的髮絲，亞瑟卻沒告訴他，那抹若有似無的薄荷香令他感到安心。

此時少年的兩根手指勾在亞瑟的褲頭上，只稍用力一拉，就會露出他半勃起的陰莖。亞瑟垂著眼，看著少年的下身。那兒已經完全挺立起來，雪白單薄的褲檔濕了一塊。

「不會有人來的。」少年喃喃道，他在亞瑟的耳旁留下一串濕吻，那雙擱在他肩上的手猛地收緊，「交給我就好。」

他們和交誼廳的喧嘩只有一門之隔。亞瑟能聽見外頭那群圍觀牌局的人正在拍手叫好。他吸了好大一口氣，簡短地點了下頭。

下一刻，他的下身一涼，陰莖彈了出來。

少年的手試探性地包覆上他的龜頭，指尖在溝壑處轉了一圈，輕得好似在觸摸一件易碎的玻璃製品。亞瑟的呼吸突地一頓，連忙咬住嘴唇。他能感覺到汗水漸漸冒出額際，臉頰生熱，腦袋發暈。

少年朝掌心吐了口唾液，就著那點濕意移動起來，他的動作不大，一上一下，每回碰到龜頭頂部時，大拇指就不重不輕地按了一下。他的另一隻手則強勢地握住亞瑟的後頸，力道頗重，隱隱生疼。

亞瑟顫顫地連呼吸了幾口氣，短而急促。他不知自己該往哪兒看，一低頭就是少年蒼白的手和他乾巴巴的陰莖，一抬眸又會對上少年那雙棕綠色的眼睛。他僵著脖子，往那面鏡子瞟了一眼。

鏡中少年的背影是那樣寬大，幾乎完全掩住了亞瑟，只露出一頭深棕色的鬈髮和一雙骨瘦如柴的雙腿。他的褲子落在腳踝處，沾到了地上的尿漬，暗黃色的一片。

他瞪著眼睛，回視鏡中的自己。

少年在亞瑟的頸脖間落下細碎的吻。他手上的動作漸漸加快，一條腿插進亞瑟的雙腿之間，隱在褲子裡頭的勃起蹭著光裸的大腿，在蒼白的肌膚上留下濕漉漉的痕跡。

這就像一場荒謬不羈的夢。三十七歲的亞瑟・弗萊克，呆站在原地，任由一名年紀小得能做他兒子的少年替他手淫。

這個認知使亞瑟的腦中瞬間一片空白。

原本一點一滴積累在亞瑟的小腹處熱潮似要賁發地灼燒起來，他偏過頭去，「別。」他細聲道，就連自己也不明白話中含意，「我⋯⋯」

少年的手在龜頭處重重一壓。黏稠的精液落了幾滴到磁磚地板上。

亞瑟喘著氣，待平穩了些，才看向少年，那張帶疤的臉被暗金色的頭髮給擋住了，看不清神情。他剛想伸手將那綹髮絲撥去，原本按在他後頸的手突然使勁一掐，一隻手壓上他的肩膀，將他整個人翻了過去。

亞瑟驚呼一聲，臉磕在冰冷的窗玻璃上，剛想要掙扎，一根又熱又硬的東西就擠進他的雙腿之間。他瞪大眼睛，回頭一看，恰好陷進一潭深沉的綠意裡。

少年拍了下他瘦巴巴的屁股，咕噥道：「大腿夾緊些。」

「什麼？」亞瑟沒反應過來，臀部又被打了一下。

「夾緊。」少年含著他的耳垂，尖銳的牙將咬未咬地懸在耳肉上，聲音含糊不清。亞瑟恍然明白少年的意圖為何，反手想將人推開，手腕卻被捉住了，按在頭頂上。

少年一手制住他的手腕，一手拍著他的腰臀，又命令了一次：「夾緊，亞瑟。」

亞瑟猶豫了一會，顫巍巍地將大腿併攏。少年滿意地哼了一聲，讚賞一般地揉了把亞瑟的性器，臂膀轉而環上他的腰肢。

粗硬的陰莖在亞瑟兩條細瘦的腿間進出，每回摩擦都帶來熱意，龜頭時不時磨蹭過他的會陰處，又麻又癢。他疲軟的性器隨著少年的動作前後擺動，方才的高潮讓它蔫頭耷腦地一點反應都沒有。

少年的前胸抵著亞瑟的後背，哪怕隔著衣服他的體溫依舊燙得驚人。亞瑟流了一身的汗，咬著牙，想忍下幾乎脫口而出的低吟，卻還是不留心洩了幾聲出來。

他的聲音本就偏細，軟軟糯糯地，尾音一飄，就能勾動人心。他乍一聽見自己呻吟，一驚，轉過臉去，又被少年給扳了回來。

他正對著玻璃窗，外頭高譚市的天陰暗得好似風雨欲來。玻璃不如鏡子能夠清楚反映出一切，但亞瑟仍然和窗上映著的少年對到了眼。

少年的唇貼在他的髮間，啞著嗓子，低喃道：「亞瑟，你真漂亮。」

亞瑟發出一聲破碎的笑。除了少年之外，從來沒有人和他說過這句話。

「你的眼睛，」少年仍在低語，「含著淚的時候像極了剛出生的小羊，看起來脆弱極了。但我知道你不只如此，亞瑟。你和我一樣。」

亞瑟渾身發顫，抖得如同一隻剛破殼的雛鳥，戰戰兢兢，不敢輕易動彈，縮著肩膀，銳利的肩胛骨凸在單薄的衣服下，仿若一對翅膀。他雙眼緊閉，任少年在他身後聳動腰部。少年插進亞瑟腿間的速度愈來愈快，一下比一下重，毫不留情地劃破大腿內側脆弱的肌膚，留下刺眼的紅痕。

少年在射精的那一刻鬆開亞瑟的手腕。亞瑟的大腿上沾著溫熱的精液，他顧不得清理，猛回過身，揪住少年的衣領，猛力咬上對方的唇。

「下一次，」他惡狠狠地道，「照我的步調來。」

少年貼著他的唇，嘴角勾了起來。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 終於可以加肉Tag了！！！


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 亞瑟做了一件事情。

亞瑟直到週日才要求淋浴。將近一週沒有清潔的他頭髮黏膩成條，渾身發癢，低頭一聞，能聞見隱約的汗酸臭味。

布朗醫生曾在會談中提起這件事情，她的表情沒有任何變化，但亞瑟能從她微動的鼻頭看出她肯定嗅見了他的體味。

「你從來沒有拒絕過洗澡。」布朗醫生問道，「為什麼現在這麼做？」

「醫生，我今天才發現你的眼睛是棕色。」

「亞瑟。」她語帶警告。

「也許只是我單純不想。」亞瑟聳了下肩膀，「到底為什麼所有事情都要有原因？」

他說話時手就擱在雙腿之間，指尖滑過大腿內側，那裡曾被少年的陰莖摩得紅腫，一碰就疼。他微微闔上眼，回想起前幾天的情景。他被按在窗上，無法動彈，少年的每一聲低喘都灑在他的後頸上。

他只草草用衣服擦掉少年的精液，白濁色的液體太過濃稠，不用清水就擦不乾淨，他也不管，這幾天大腿上一直殘留著將乾未乾的緊繃感，就像抹在肌膚上的膠水。

少年的手指細長，掌心寬大。粗糙的指腹滑過亞瑟的陰莖，每一寸觸摸都令他幾乎呻吟出聲。

亞瑟舔了下嘴唇。該死，他快硬了。

「亞瑟，你怎麼了？」

亞瑟猛地看向布朗醫生。她對於他腦中的一切一無所知，眼中盈滿了擔憂。

「我沒事。」他的耳朵幾分搔癢，像是有人正輕咬著他的耳肉，「你剛剛還問了什麼？」

布朗醫生沒有問出他不洗澡的原因。

亞瑟三天後才將少年留在他身上的痕跡給洗去。

「你聞起來真好。」少年輕哼道，手指輕拂過亞瑟的頭髮，臉半埋在他的髮間，只露出一邊的疤痕。

亞瑟渾身都在發抖。他想念⋯⋯不，_需要_這個。整整一週，他都在回味少年的觸摸及氣息。他活了大半輩子，才發現性是如此美好的東西，讓他夜夜縮在阿克漢過短的毯子裡，一對細瘦的腳踝落在外頭，像個初嚐自慰滋味的青少年那樣撫摸自己。

他側著臉，想說話，又怕出口的話不成調，只好用一雙濕漉漉的眸子盯著少年瞧。

少年悶笑一聲，「親愛的，你別這樣看我。我們總不能一直去廁所，他們會起疑的。」

「我不在乎。」亞瑟喉嚨乾啞地開口道。

少年挑起眉，朝大門處努努嘴。亞瑟順著他的目光看去，保羅和警衛正站在那裡，監視著交誼廳中的一舉一動。

「老大哥*正看著呢。」少年笑道。

亞瑟壓根不搭理他。他靜靜地瞧了少年一陣，直到他笑聲暫歇，突然伸出手，一手按肩將他推倒在沙發上，一手卡著他的脖子。

這一系列動作都被沙發背掩去，沒有驚動到任何人。

亞瑟騎在他的身上，一字一頓地道：「我他媽的不在乎。」

少年嘴巴微張，眨了眨眼。他總是顯得那樣游刃有餘，彷彿一切都只是個掌握在他手中的遊戲，鮮少表露出這樣吃驚的神情。他的喉嚨被亞瑟壓著，出不了聲，無法發笑，眼睛倒是彎了起來，唇角也咧了開來。

他凝視著亞瑟的眼睛，一點一點將制在自己脖子上的手撥了下來，握在手中。

「別生氣，親愛的。」他吻著亞瑟的指尖，「瞧，你的手都不會抖了。」

「不要轉移話題。」亞瑟冷聲道。他的另一隻手使了些力，將少年牢牢壓在身下。少年的身型早已不如先前那般纖細，胸膛上一層薄而柔韌的肌肉，覆蓋其下的心臟強而有力地在亞瑟掌下跳動。

少年昂著頭，對亞瑟笑得燦爛。他仍然握著亞瑟的左手，將兩人的十指交扣。他的食指打起拍子般地一晃一晃，亞瑟過了片刻才意識到自己認得這個節奏。前些時候，少年也是這般地牽著他的手，嘴裡哼哼著〈帶我飛向月球〉。

「想一想，亞瑟，」少年道，他的語速雖慢，卻帶著幾聲喘，「在這裡許多事都做不了。」

亞瑟盯著他的眼睛。少年的睫毛很長，微垂的時候濃密得彷如一片金色的流蘇。

「綁手綁腳的，真麻煩，是不是？」少年又道。

亞瑟知道他在暗示什麼。只要少年願意，他隨時可以離開，將亞瑟及阿克漢的一切拋諸腦後。他還那麼年輕，能夠在高譚市重新開始，展開他的大好前程。

但亞瑟可沒有那樣好的前景。他早年將青春全數耗費在潘妮身上，早就被那段操勞的日子給整得滿面風霜，磨去了稜角。他已經三十七歲了，就算到外頭，過的日子依舊和先前毫無二致，做回那個社會最底層的邊緣人，被他人所唾棄的瘋子。

他在思考中放鬆了壓在少年心口上的手。少年立刻捉緊機會，坐起身子，兩人上下位置翻轉，亞瑟怔愣地盯著身上人。

「你在想什麼？」少年唇角的傷痕早就洗去了口紅印子，亞瑟卻看見了那抹血紅色的微笑正衝著自己笑，「別老皺著眉頭。笑一笑，亞瑟。」

「你可是小丑。」他說，手指在亞瑟的唇邊摩挲，就像那天他用口紅畫出一張歪歪扭扭的笑臉。

「我們可以一起找樂子。」他低下臉，親了親亞瑟的鼻頭，「再去放些煙火，如何？」

他的眸子綠中帶著些許柔軟的棕色，消減了眼中的冷意，增長了內裡蓬勃的瘋狂。亞瑟的臉倒映在他眼底，一會兒面上抹了白色的油彩，一會兒又是憔悴不堪的模樣。

_亞瑟，你在哪裡？_少年曾在夢裡問道。

他捧著亞瑟的臉，大拇指有意無意地蹭過他的唇。

_在這裡_。亞瑟看進少年的眼睛，暗忖道。_就在這裡。_

亞瑟張開嘴，遲疑片刻，才吐出一個字：「我⋯⋯」

一陣喧鬧突地爆發開來。兩人循聲看去，便見到貝里倒在地上，和人扭打成一團。平時的貝里溫和安靜，溫順得如一頭小羊，現在卻一反常態地猛力反擊，臉脹得通紅，死瞪著自己的對手。

「你沒有資格侮辱我的家人！」他怒吼道，「尤其——尤其是我姊姊——」

一個短小精悍的男人騎坐在他的腰間，缺了顆門牙，張著嘴笑，露出黑黝黝的洞。亞瑟認得這個人。他曾從貝里那兒聽說過無數次關於這人的事情，正是那對貝里愛理不理的室友喬。

「我想說什麼都行。」喬偏頭閃過貝里的攻擊，笑得一臉得意，「你的姊姊就是個賤人。」

貝里悲憤地怒吼一聲，想要掙開喬，卻被死壓在地上。他的動作太大，過長的衣袖滑落至肩，露出一雙枯瘦的手臂，上頭全是點點瘀青。周圍的人都笑出聲來，一人蹲下身子，拍了拍貝里的臉頰，道：「別這麼經不起玩笑，年輕人。喬只是說了個笑話。」

「別人的家人算不上笑話。」貝里氣喘吁吁地道，他又推搡了一把喬，對方卻絲紋不動。

亞瑟看了眼大門口，警衛正一臉興味地瞅著廳中的騷動，絲毫沒有要干涉的意願。

「我真想死。」喬坐在貝里的身上，陰陽怪氣地模仿起來，「我的姊姊被炸死了，我的父母每週都來看我，但我還是想死，怎麼辦，喬？我真不快樂，你為什麼不和我說說話？」

他一把捉起貝里的頭髮，道：「你真可悲。」

貝里又掙扎起來，這回他的手肘正好打在喬的臉上，將人給掀了下去。他的神情慌亂，趕緊爬起身來，才剛走了幾步，又被捉住腳腕，拖了回去。

他又踢又蹬，被迎面的一拳給打老實了，簌簌抖著身子。他流了鼻血，濺在喬的衣領上。他戰戰兢兢地環顧四周，才剛看見亞瑟的臉，立刻又一縮，驚叫一聲。

哪怕被人打得鼻青臉腫，他最懼怕的仍然是亞瑟。

他的模樣實在滑稽，讓亞瑟冒出了一聲笑。

少年讓開身子，亞瑟坐了起來，彎腰大笑。他突兀的笑聲吸引了所有人的注意力，喬更是瞇起眼睛。

喬鬆開貝里，走向亞瑟，「你在笑什麼？」

他上下打量著少年和笑個不停的亞瑟，眼神定在他們交握的手上。他啐了一口，罵道：「兩個死玻璃。」

亞瑟又笑了好幾聲，突然站了起來。他比喬高上不少，可因身子過於瘦削，反倒在肌肉賁張的喬面前顯得格外瘦弱。

「你想做什麼？」喬粗聲問，他一點兒也不怕亞瑟，衣領子上血跡斑斑。亞瑟在他面前站定，將最後一聲笑嚥回肚子裡，沒有回答他，甚至還朝他扯了扯嘴角，露出一個笑容。

下一秒，亞瑟一拳揍在他臉上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1：「老大哥」一詞來源自George Orwell的《1984》。


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 亞瑟被帶到禁閉室。

沙發的右側靠著一面牆。

亞瑟按著喬的頭，一如當初捉著藍道，一下又一下地往牆面撞去。人的頭骨既堅硬又脆弱，亞瑟手上使了更大的勁，「砰」地一聲，血花在雪白色的牆上炸裂開來，緩緩流淌至地面，一點一滴地沾濕了他的襪子。

交誼廳中的一切鬧聲戛然而止。所有人都沈默地看著亞瑟對喬施暴，就連貝里也嚇傻了，愣愣地倒在原地。

最先回過神來的是膽小鬼查理，他臉白如紙，叫道：「這他媽——這是在搞什麼？」

沒有任何人回答他，唯有一聲又一聲撞擊的悶響。

亞瑟在警衛衝進交誼廳時鬆開了手。喬的身體無力地落到地上，倒在血泊之中。他睜著眼，張著嘴，想出聲，卻被血給嗆著了，乾咳起來。

亞瑟唯一能聽見的是自己的呼吸聲，他喘得厲害，沾了一臉的血。他轉頭看向少年，還未對上眼，警衛就撲了過來，將他壓制在地。他的雙臂被一副手銬銬在背後，只掙了一下，就一個拳頭落在他額角。

「安份點，瘋子。」壓在他身上的警衛嘶聲道，吐息間全是香菸的味道。

保羅站在一旁，總是神色淡然的看護皺著眉頭，嘴唇微抿。

亞瑟認得這表情。那是潘妮聽了他的笑話之後的臉，是霍伊老闆看見破碎的廣告版時的眼神。亞瑟曾在狹窄的浴室中，對著鏡中的自己露出相同的神情。

_我對你很失望，快樂。_潘妮總這般評價他的笑話。

亞瑟的目光飄向少年。金髮的年輕人依然坐在沙發上，姿態閒適，一身純白的病服。他逆著光，看不清神情，僅能見到他嘴角的疤往上揚起一道漂亮的弧度。

_你做得很好，亞瑟。_

亞瑟咧著嘴，笑了起來。警衛一把拉起他，也不等他站穩身子，就拉著他走。他踉踉蹌蹌地跟在後頭，高仰著頭，肆意大笑，直到笑啞了嗓子，滿嘴腥甜。

「我不明白，亞瑟。」

漆黑的門上只開了一道小縫，亞瑟坐在地上，能從那縫隙間看見一頭棕色的長髮。

「你一直以來都表現得那麼穩定。」布朗醫生道，「你為什麼要攻擊他？」

亞瑟笑了幾聲，道：「找出原因應該是你的工作，醫生。」

布朗醫生沈默了一陣，又道：「我很遺憾，亞瑟。但你得被關在禁閉室半年。」

亞瑟吹了聲口哨，「我能先換雙襪子嗎？它們都被血沾濕了。」

「亞瑟，」布朗醫生輕嘆一口氣，「我希望你能好好反省。」

「反省什麼？」

「你差點_殺_了他，亞瑟。」

亞瑟聳了聳肩，一派輕鬆地道：「我早就殺過人了。我有跟你提過嗎？我在地鐵上殺了兩個混蛋，還有一個讓我追出車廂⋯⋯」

「你現在的狀態不對勁。」布朗醫生試著維持著她一慣的冷靜，亞瑟卻能聽出那微微顫抖的尾音，「這不像你。」

「不像我？」亞瑟提高音量，站起身來。他走到門前，微彎下身，和門外的布朗醫生四目相交。

他忽然一拳打在門上，吼道：「這他媽的就是我！」

「亞瑟⋯⋯」

「小丑！」亞瑟的語氣兇狠，他的唾沫都噴在門板上，「叫我小丑！」

布朗醫生沒有再回話。她毫不猶豫地轉過身，高跟鞋叩在地板上的聲響漸行漸遠。亞瑟站在門前，深吸了好幾口氣，好不容易冷靜下來，又感到一股笑意如泡沫湧上喉頭。

他的頭抵著門，又冷又硬。他笑了好一會兒，直到喘不過氣，才漸漸跌坐在地。他的手擱在膝頭，不自覺地點起拍子來。

他過了半晌才發現，他正打著〈帶我飛向月球〉的節奏。

禁閉室讓亞瑟想起了兒時住的那間客廳。他的生活起居都在客廳裡頭，臥房是專屬於潘妮和她男友的地方，他們會在裡頭製造出各種聲響，絲毫沒有顧及到年紀尚幼的亞瑟。

當其他孩子們在夜裡抱著枕頭找父母哭訴時，亞瑟就習慣了孤身一人躺在花布沙發上，待在關了燈的客廳，等待睡意襲來。客廳的空間窄小，皺巴巴且脫線的窗簾掩去了外頭高譚市的喧鬧，僅從布料的縫隙間稍稍透進一點微弱的光。

空氣中充斥著各種不同的味道。年幼的亞瑟能夠聞見潘妮失手灑在地毯上的波本酒，桌上油膩未收的餐盒，還有一絲若有似無的玫瑰味。那是潘妮的香水，濃重的味道嗆鼻非常，她卻十分珍惜，只在特殊的場合使用。

亞瑟會嗅著那抹香，睜著眼，直到他無法抵抗睏意，在伸手不見五指的黑暗中漸漸入睡。

與客廳相比，禁閉室雖然又矮又窄，卻沒有那股臭中帶香的古怪味道。房中一盞白熾燈，當晚間九點的鐘聲一響，就會準時關上。亞瑟每天都靠著這盞燈判斷時間，日子一久，他已經習慣坐在地上，瞪著那盞燈，等待它斷電的那一刻。

除了那盞燈，阿克漢的禁閉室中空無一物，連一個馬桶都沒有，只提供了亞瑟一個破舊的臉盆。原本瓷白色的盆子旁沾滿污垢，邊緣還有幾道裂痕，不知經歷過多少個主人。

亞瑟將那個盆子放在牆角，若非必要，絕不碰它。

他大多數的時間都靠著牆，瞪著脫了漆的牆面發愣。他試著思考，腦子卻被藥物搞得一團混亂——保羅發現了他藏在床縫間的藥物，從那之後，每次他們都會在他吃藥的時候檢查他的口腔。

亞瑟曾試著在一名警衛檢查時咬住對方的手指。

那讓他的禁閉又延長了三個月。

保羅每週都會來清理一次亞瑟的便溺物。每當他來，警衛都得銬住亞瑟的手，將他壓制在牆上，以免他發起攻擊。亞瑟總試著跟保羅說話：「保羅，你的鬍子。我跟你說過了，你為什麼還不剃掉它？」

「保羅，替我向布朗醫生問好。」

保羅從來都沒有回過任何一句話。他甚至一眼都不看亞瑟，木著張臉，沈默地用水管沖洗地上的污物。亞瑟也不在乎他的不理不睬，一個勁地朝著他笑。

在亞瑟進禁閉室的一個月後，保羅才第一次開口。

他將一雙潔白的襪子放到亞瑟腳邊，道：「你的新襪子。」

亞瑟舊襪子上的血早就成了褐紅色的痕跡，乾掉的布料硬得能用手搓出血屑子。他動了動腳趾，無視身上警衛帶著警告的眼神，嚥了口口水，道：「給我的？」

「布朗醫生說你向她要一雙新襪子。」

「哦，保羅。」亞瑟嘆道，聲音輕得仿若調情，「你們對我這個小丑真好。」

保羅沒搭理他，轉過身，刷起地板。

亞瑟身後的警衛低聲罵一句：「該死的瘋子。」

亞瑟聽見了。他低頭瞧了眼那雙嶄新的襪子，又動了下腳趾。他今天還沒吃藥，腦子雖有些昏沈，手上仍然有力。他偏著頭，眼珠子一轉，後腦猛地往後一撞，徑直打在警衛的鼻梁上。警衛的鼻子立刻血流如注，他痛得哀叫了一聲，後退幾步。

亞瑟自然不會放過這個機會。他回過身，抬起手臂，以對待情人般親暱的姿勢從後頭抱住警衛的脖子，手銬間的鐵鍊恰恰卡在對方的喉嚨上。

警衛被勒著脖子，試著要拉開亞瑟的手，腿彎卻被用力一頂，整個人站立不穩，若不是亞瑟架著他的身子，幾乎要跪在地上。

「你說誰是瘋子？」亞瑟輕輕柔柔地問，手上的勁卻愈發地大。

警衛呼吸不過來，臉脹得通紅，死瞪著亞瑟。保羅在一旁看傻了眼，手中的掃把落到地面，「咚」地一聲。

亞瑟飛快地瞟了眼保羅，又問一次：「誰是瘋子？」

「亞瑟，快放開他。」保羅出聲勸阻道，「你會殺了他。」

亞瑟哼笑一聲，在警衛耳旁語氣甜膩地道：「你跟強尼感情真好，總是在運動場一起抽菸，有的時候還帶上小貝里。」

警衛聞言，眼睛瞪得更大。

「貝里真可愛，是不是？尤其是被菸頭燙哭的時候。」

保羅越聽越不對勁，問道：「亞瑟，你在說什麼？」

「我在說他們跟貝里的小遊戲。」亞瑟道，手上突然加大力道，警衛乾嘔出聲，原本掙扎不斷的手腳逐漸疲軟。他的身材本比亞瑟壯碩許多，受過精良的訓練，懂得如何在最短的時間內制伏敵人。但他現在如一名手無縛雞之力的孩子，生死掌握於被亞瑟的股掌之間。

殺人簡單得令亞瑟想笑。

保羅緩緩朝亞瑟走近一步，顫聲道：「亞瑟，不管發生過什麼事，你先放開他。」

亞瑟瞇起眼睛，似在猶豫，又一聳肩，撇嘴道：「我為什麼要放開他？」

「他快死了，亞瑟。」

「我們都會死，保羅。」亞瑟輕笑出聲，「遲早都會。」

「亞瑟，求你了。」保羅又走了一步，「看在我的份上。」

警衛已經氣若游絲，毫無動靜。亞瑟低頭瞧著他渙散的眼睛，沈思片刻，道：「好吧，但我有個條件。」

「什麼條件？」

「把現在的廚師辭掉。」亞瑟十分乾脆地鬆開手，警衛面朝下倒在滿地污水之中，「他的廚藝太糟了。再不把他換掉，下一個就是他。」

保羅顧不上害怕，衝上前來，將警衛翻過身。他探了探警衛的脈搏，吁出一口氣，胡亂地點了點頭。他沾了一身的污物，小心翼翼地瞥了眼亞瑟，眸中的恐懼濃得化不開。

亞瑟倚著牆，衝著他笑，「別怕，保羅，你對我這麼好，我不會傷害你。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 更新會變慢因為我沒存稿了，而且有些卡，真希望有腦洞具現化的機器⋯⋯orz


	18. Chapter 18

亞瑟的禁閉從半年延長為一年三個月。

他穿著新襪子，坐在牆角，等著腳步聲接近。他口中哼著不成調的曲子，手上打著節奏，直到門板上的窄縫被打開，才停下動作。

「亞瑟。」布朗醫生的眼睛出現在窄縫外，「你攻擊的那名警衛沒有死。」

「真可惜。」亞瑟評價道。

布朗醫生輕嘆一聲，「亞瑟，你知道你不應該攻擊警衛。不，你不該攻擊任何人。」

亞瑟突然問道：「你們把廚師換掉了沒有？」

「亞瑟——」

「回答我的問題！」他低聲吼道。

布朗醫生靜默一會兒，答道：「還沒。」

「很好。叫他等著。」

「亞瑟，」布朗醫生的聲音很輕，她幾乎苦苦哀求起來，「告訴我，到底發生了什麼事？」

亞瑟敲著下巴，做出一副沈思的模樣。他噘著嘴，三十多歲的大男人硬生生流露出孩子般嬌憨的神態。他過了半晌才道：「我想到了。」

布朗醫生連忙問道：「你想到了什麼？」

「謝謝你送來的襪子，醫生。」

窄縫被猛力關上。亞瑟蜷著身子，放聲大笑。

亞瑟再也沒見到保羅。根據布朗醫生的說法，保羅自亞瑟差點殺掉警衛之後就拒絕繼續照看他的工作，選擇到輕症病房服務。

代替保羅的是個年輕女孩，她的體型嬌小，脖子細得亞瑟一隻手就能扳斷。她的動作靈敏，手腳俐落，對著滿室的臭味也能面帶微笑，左頰上浮現一個清淺的梨渦，十分可愛親切。

女孩歡快得像隻小鳥，每回一進房就對亞瑟招呼道：「你好，亞瑟。今天心情如何？」

亞瑟從不回答她。他被兩名警衛制在牆邊，睜著雙眼睛，觀察她的一舉一動。從那次攻擊之後，警衛會先確認亞瑟吃了藥，渾身無力，以免他又有機會做出任何傷害人的行為。就連他稍微動一下手指，他們也會立刻將他壓制在地。

他們的小心翼翼總是令亞瑟發笑。他這樣形容枯槁的一個人，竟會使一群不知比他壯碩多少倍的警衛如此懼怕戒備。

女孩倒是不怕他，她會在和他對上眼時朝著他笑，甚至在清掃時哼起歌來。若不是亞瑟的手被銬著，他簡直認為房中發瘋的人並不是他。

「我的母親生病了。」他聽見女孩在禁閉室外頭和警衛聊天，「我得負責她的醫藥費⋯⋯我還有一個弟弟。他比我小許多歲，我還要提供他上學。我的父親？我不知道他是誰。我的弟弟是我母親和繼父生的⋯⋯那老傢伙就是個混蛋。」

女孩發出清脆的笑聲，「不，我一點都不辛苦。我很愛我的家人們，他們就是我的一切。」

亞瑟縮在牆角，閉起眼睛。他緊抱著身子，手指默默地打著拍子。他試著嗅聞自己的頭髮，想聞見那抹薄荷香氣，但他的髮絲早就因久未清洗而油膩不堪，只有一股子臭味。

他已經許久沒有做夢或者產生幻覺了，而他幾乎要_懷念_它們所帶來的滋味。

_有些人就是太過清醒，才會被關進來。就像你和我。_

女孩被警衛逗得咯咯直笑，道：「不管發生什麼事情，你不能失去希望。希望是件美好的事物，而好東西從來不會消逝*。」

在關禁閉的第二個月，布朗醫生再一次讓亞瑟寫日記。這回她的要求嚴格許多，指示他每天都得記下當日的心情。她給了亞瑟一本全新的本子，和一盒蠟筆。

蠟筆的顏色和之前並不完全相同，白色的蠟筆替換成了黑色。

在亞瑟感覺好些的日子裡，他會選擇紅色的蠟筆，在上面寫下任何他想到的詞，如「外面」、「小丑」還有「微笑」。其他時候，他都隨意在白紙上留下黑色的痕跡，有時是一個圓圈，有時是一片漆黑。

任憑布朗醫生怎麼詢問，都問不出這些日記的涵義。

「亞瑟，你想出去，是不是？」

亞瑟一點反應都沒有。

布朗醫生的眼睫顫動，她翻過一頁，又換了個問題：「你寫了“小丑”⋯⋯告訴我，你現在是誰？」

亞瑟靠坐在牆邊，臉埋在雙臂之間。過了良久，他才沙啞地答道：「你有我的病歷表，上面應該有名字。」

「你知道我不是在問這個。」

「我聽懂你的問題，而且我回答你了。」

「亞瑟。」布朗醫生加重了語氣。

亞瑟側過頭，一語不發。他的頭隱隱作痛，嘴唇乾裂。擺在牆角的盆子散發著異味，不管他離得多遠，一呼吸，就是滿鼻子的臭氣。

「我想洗澡。」他突然道。

「洗澡？」

「味道太重了，我沒辦法好好思考。」亞瑟將自己抱得更緊，發臭的頭髮黏膩地貼在頰上，「我需要洗澡。」

布朗醫生在門前站了好一陣，將日記本推進窄縫，落到禁閉室的地上。本子攤了開來，展出一頁鮮紅扭曲的「小丑」。

亞瑟一次都沒抬起眼。

亞瑟在三天後得到淋浴的機會。領著他的是那名開朗的新看護，身後跟著兩名警衛。這是他被關禁閉的第六十二天，也是他這麼久以來頭一次離開禁閉室。

他在走過長廊時往窗外看了一眼，盛夏已過，初秋將至，原本蓊鬱翠綠的樹木開始落葉。現在已經不如先前那般下暴雨了，天色卻還是同樣陰沈，濃厚的雲層擋住了隱隱發著光的太陽。

女孩仍舊是那樣活潑，她一路話說個沒完，現下正在分享她上週和家人去野餐的故事：和樂融融的一家人，笨拙的笑話，溫馨的午餐。

亞瑟沒搭理她，從頭到尾都垂著頭，只在到達浴室時抬起臉。

女孩將一套乾淨的病服及毛巾遞給他，笑道：「我就不跟你進去，麻煩他們二位了。」

警衛推搡著亞瑟進了淋浴間，解開他右手的手銬，轉而銬在淋浴間的欄杆上。他的動作粗暴，金屬製的手銬在亞瑟腕上留下一道紅痕。

「你只有五分鐘。」警衛的話中透著警告。

亞瑟慢悠悠地脫下衣服，站到蓮蓬頭底下。

他也不急著扭開水龍頭，反而近乎貪婪地將一大坨洗髮精擠在掌心，深深一嗅。濃烈嗆鼻的薄荷香氣瞬間充盈他的鼻腔，他連連咳了好幾聲，將那瑩綠色的液體抹在頭髮上。

冷水自蓮蓬頭灑在他的臉上，他閉著眼睛，冷得簌簌發抖卻甘之如飴。這正是他所需要的：薄荷香氣，還有被寒意刺激得清明的腦袋。

他垂下眼睛，緊盯自己的雙手。這是一雙過於骨感的手，掌心的肉不夠厚實，能看見皮膚下頭的血管，手指細得病態，指甲透著不健康的灰。他的手打著顫，向外伸了出去。

他的耳邊響起了少年哼哼的調子。

他站在水流之下，以一種近乎優雅的姿態將手臂伸長，再收回。腳尖一點，交叉著步子踏了出去。他仰起頭，任由水珠子自髮梢落下，沿著頸脖一路滑過。

他被銬著的左手打起了拍子，口裡也哼唱起來。一滴水打在他的鼻尖上，隨著他的動作而晃動，卻怎麼也沒落下。

雪白的泡沫在他腳邊匯集，隨著水流逐漸散去。

一名警衛探頭進來，道：「喂，瘋子，時間到了。」

亞瑟停下動作，面無表情地看向他。

「亞瑟，你不能這樣。」布朗醫生聽來疲憊非常，「你不能——不能一直傷害人。」

亞瑟縮在牆邊，將一綹髮絲放在鼻前，不停嗅聞。清新的薄荷香讓他放鬆下來。

「你為什麼要在淋浴間攻擊那位警衛？」

亞瑟身上都是被制伏時留下的傷，他的指尖拂過手臂上一處瘀青，一使勁，就生疼。禁閉室的燈雖還亮著，他卻睏倦非常，眼睛一睜一閉，意識模糊起來。

布朗醫生的聲音似近似遠：「你的禁閉又得延長了，亞瑟。」

亞瑟將臉埋進臂膀之間，這是他這一陣子來最常用的睡覺姿勢。

「亞瑟，告訴我，你是不是故意在加長禁閉時間？」

亞瑟猛地睜開眼。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1：這句話出自電影Shawshank Redemption（台譯：刺激1995）。


	19. Chapter 19

當亞瑟還是個八歲的孩子時，潘妮帶他去看了一場馬戲團表演。

那是個剛來到高譚市的馬戲團，位於郊外，色彩鮮豔的帳篷，衣著亮麗的團員，熱鬧哄哄的表演，為這長年陰沈死板的地方帶來了不少生氣。

潘妮為了這場表演盛裝打扮，在臥室待了老長一段時間。她一身嫩粉的洋裝，金髮綰了起來，在頸後點了幾滴玫瑰香水，乾淨漂亮得和平時判若兩人。

母子倆抵達馬戲團時已是傍晚，表演將將開始，一名模樣粗獷的男人站在入口，一臉不耐地看著手錶，見了他們，忙拽過潘妮的手臂，粗聲問道：「你們怎麼來得這麼晚？」

潘妮被他拽得險些站不穩，連帶著手裡牽著的亞瑟也是一個趔趄。

「我⋯⋯不，這孩子動作太慢了。」潘妮道。

男人惡狠狠地瞪了亞瑟一眼。

「等等再處理你們。」男人道，他拉著潘妮走進表演帳篷，「快點，表演要開始了。」

亞瑟跟在他們身後，才剛走進帳篷，就被滿室的鬧聲給震驚得說不出話來。他從沒來過如此熱鬧的地方，所有觀眾都縱聲大笑，看著場上的小丑滑稽地騎著一輛腳踏車。

那小丑的模樣可笑，臉上抹著油彩，頂著一頭鮮綠色的假髮，鼻子上貼了一顆大紅色的圓球。他穿著一雙過大的鞋子，每蹬一下踏板，鞋底就啪啪作響。

亞瑟看傻了眼，忽然被人狠狠一拉。男人陰沉著一張臉，拽著他往位子走去，力道大得在亞瑟細小的手臂上留下瘀痕。潘妮看見了，卻不發一語，只在亞瑟坐下時，湊近他耳邊，道：「亞瑟，乖乖看表演。」

亞瑟點了點頭，眼睛從沒離開過場上那位小丑。

小丑對著觀眾笑，鮮紅色的嘴角咧了開來，露出口中發黃的牙齒。有一名做芭蕾女伶打扮的少女也走到舞台上，小丑正朝著她的方向騎去，她絲毫不避，只將一顆大圓球放到地上。

小丑看見了少女和那顆圓球，也不調轉方向，一個勁兒地往前騎去。最後他撞上了那顆圓球，翻了車，跌了個狗吃屎，圓球也在此時爆裂開來，無數彩帶落到他的身上。

少女走到小丑身邊，抬腿踢了下他的屁股。他吃痛，想爬起來，又被踢了一下，再次摔到地上。

觀眾們哄堂大笑，就連潘妮如小女孩一般興奮地鼓起掌。亞瑟卻眨著眼，不明所以。

小丑在這段表演之後就再也沒出場過。

表演散場的時候，潘妮和男人吵起架來，她的聲音又尖又細，能刺人耳。亞瑟趁著他們吵得不可開交時走出帳篷，一拐彎，就見到了小丑。

他仍舊頂著那蒼白的妝容，假髮拿在手中。他站在帳篷外，抽著根菸，分明沒有笑容，面上的口紅卻讓他硬是看來一副正在大笑的模樣。

亞瑟緩緩走近他。

「表演已經結束了，小子。」小丑說。

亞瑟搖了搖頭，沒說話。

「你該回家了。你的父母呢？」小丑問道。

亞瑟指了下帳篷，答道：「他們還在裡面。」

「你怎麼自己跑出來了？」

「他們在吵架。」

小丑揚起一邊眉毛，道：「那你出來也好。」

亞瑟站在他身旁，默默地看著小丑吞雲吐霧。他臉上的油彩已經掉了些許，露出下頭帶著皺紋的肌膚。

「喜歡今天的表演嗎？」小丑又問。

亞瑟遲疑片刻，點了下頭，又立刻搖頭。

小丑笑了，「這是什麼意思？」

「我喜歡大家一起笑。」亞瑟道，「但我覺得表演不夠有趣。」

「你還真是個難取悅的小子。」小丑喃喃道，「嘿，要不要聽一個笑話？」

亞瑟點點頭。

「有兩個待在精神病院的人想一起逃出去，他們爬上屋頂，看見了城市的屋頂在月光下沿展開來。他們只要跳過一道橫溝，就能逃出去。第一個人毫不猶豫地跳過去了，另一個人卻不敢，他害怕摔下去。第一個人就想到了個法子：“我有手電筒，我可以為你用光搭一座橋，你就踩著光過來。另一個人說：“你當我瘋了嗎？你會在我走到一半的時候關上燈！”」

小丑說完，自己笑了起來。亞瑟瞧著他，眨了眨眼，也跟著笑出聲。

「亞瑟！」潘妮突然出聲喊他，他轉頭看去，就見他的母親妝已經哭花了大半，一臉憔悴。

潘妮匆匆走到他身邊，牽住他的手，斥道：「你怎麼能亂跑！」

亞瑟垂下頭，「抱歉，媽媽。」

潘妮拉著他就走，絲毫沒注意到自己正好握在他的瘀青上。亞瑟走了幾步，回過頭，看向那小丑。

小丑的菸已經熄了，他將菸屁股丟到地上，朝亞瑟揮了揮手。

二十多年之後，亞瑟忽然想起了那個笑話。

時過九點，禁閉室裡頭一片漆黑，外頭寂靜無聲。亞瑟坐在地上，笑了一聲，那還是他人生中第一次真正見到小丑。直到現在，他對於那個笑話的含義仍然一知半解，卻能輕易地想像出少年站在橫溝的另一側，拿著手電筒，為他照亮前路。

他張開嘴，一綹過長的髮絲滑進口中，薄荷清香自舌尖傳開。這讓他記起和少年接吻時的滋味。

他的指腹輕撫下唇，少年總愛咬他的唇瓣，聽他呻吟出聲。

亞瑟抿起唇，手伸進褲子裡。他握住自己的陰莖，上下套弄幾下，脫下褲子，將已經完全勃起的性器展露出來。他低喘幾聲，微微閉上眼，面上一片潮紅。

他想著少年吻他的方式，還有那在他腿間進出的熱度。

他手上的動作愈來愈快，掌心一片濕黏。

_想一想，亞瑟，在這裡許多事都做不了。_

他瞪大眼，手上的動作一停。禁閉室裡頭的監視器閃著冷冷紅光，鏡頭正對著他。

亞瑟在日記本上用黑蠟筆寫下「外面」。

這次他們的會談沒有相隔一扇門，布朗醫生直接進到禁閉室裡頭。她翻著本子，問道：「亞瑟，你現在感覺如何？」

她一身白袍，一頭棕髮在禁閉室的白燈下顯得格外地亮。她又綁起了馬尾，髮梢勾出一道漂亮的弧度。

每回打開禁閉室的門，警衛都會命令亞瑟將雙手伸出窄縫，先銬上手銬，才打開房門。亞瑟坐在地上，被銬著的雙手無意識地在膝頭點著拍子，沒有回答她的問題。

「亞瑟，回答我。」布朗醫生的語氣堅決。

亞瑟咕噥道：「很好。」

「你在說謊。」

布朗醫生在會談中一向極富同理心，用字溫和，從來不曾用過如此強烈的字眼。亞瑟吃驚地看向她的臉。

「你每次感覺不自在或害怕的時候都會盯著我的頭髮。」布朗醫生站得筆直，居高臨下，「或者我的耳環。」

亞瑟皺起眉頭，移開視線。

「你從剛剛就一直在看我的頭髮。」布朗醫生傾下身，她身上灑了淡香水，素雅的橙花味道飄散開來。她直視著亞瑟的眼睛，眼神銳利，一字一頓地問道：「亞瑟，你在害怕什麼？」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1：此笑話出自有名的小丑起源漫畫《The Killing Joke》，在本章已經精簡化。在故事的尾聲，小丑對蝙蝠俠說了這個笑話，然後兩人一起大笑。對於這個笑話的詮釋在網路上能找到各種不同的說法。


	20. Chapter 20

從亞瑟記事起，他就是家中的支柱。潘妮的男友來來去去，不知換過多少人，誰也沒真正留下來。在亞瑟十五歲之前，潘妮的身體仍算康健，家中的支出大多由她負責，直到她的身子經不住長年來的摧殘，垮了下去。從那之後，亞瑟放棄學業，外出打工，才真正成為一家之主。

他在太小的年紀就被迫當成為有擔當的男人，以稚嫩的姿態去面對外頭的風風雨雨。現實連讓他自怨自艾的閒暇都不給他，他日復一日地早出晚歸，領微薄的薪資，咬著牙扛起了對於他細瘦肩膀而言過於艱鉅的責任。

_你真了不起，快樂。_潘妮會躺在床上對他微笑。_你是個勇敢的男孩。_

亞瑟從不認為自己勇敢。他在許多個時刻感到害怕，當他被一群青少年堵在小巷，抱著頭，忍著落到身上的拳腳時，他心中惴惴不安；當他站在電話亭裡，聽見霍伊老闆吐出「解僱」一詞時，他周身一冷，不知何去何從；當他渾身顫抖地翻開潘妮的病歷表時，他流了一身的冷汗。

他對於恐懼並不陌生，可當布朗醫生問他在怕什麼時，他卻一片茫然。

他可不認為自己在害怕。

他瞪著布朗醫生，笑了一聲，道：「我什麼都不怕，沒有東西能傷害到我。」

他曾在莫瑞秀上說了同樣一句話：我已經沒有東西能失去了，沒有任何東西能傷害到我。

在他認清自己的人生就是一場不折不扣的喜劇之後，感到恐懼簡直就是無稽之談。

「你又在看我的頭髮了。」布朗醫生道。

亞瑟趕緊低下頭，不再看她。

布朗醫生再次翻開日記本，「既然你不想談這個，那我們來聊聊日記。亞瑟，“外面”是什麼意思？」

外面是暖融融的陽光，從指尖拂過的風，打在身上生疼的雨珠子，震耳欲聾的響雷；也是高譚市骯髒不堪的街道，臭味瀰漫的空氣，倒在路邊無人理的流浪漢，從垃圾袋冒出頭的街鼠。

少年問他：_我們可以一起找樂子。再去放些煙火，如何？_

外面代表了_煙火_。

「亞瑟，你是不是想到外面去？」

亞瑟抹了把臉，偏過頭去。他不由自主地盯著布朗醫生的馬尾。

「不。」他說，「我不想。」

當天稍晚，看護推著餐車走進禁閉室。她的雙臂纖細，個子甚至不比餐車高上多少。她掀開餐車的布蓋，拿出一盤包著保鮮膜的食物。

透明的塑膠悶著熱氣，上頭全是水珠。她撕開保鮮膜，將餐盤擱到地上，「午安，亞瑟。午餐時間到了。」

亞瑟默不作聲地盯著她，眼神戒備，嘴唇緊抿。

女孩輕笑道：「亞瑟，你再這樣看我，我都要以為你怕我了。」

亞瑟一愣。害怕。這是他今天第二次聽見這個詞，他怎麼可能會怕一個如此嬌小的孩子。女孩的用字實在過於荒謬，讓他幾乎要笑出聲來。

女孩早已習慣了亞瑟的沈默，不等他回話，推著餐車就走出房間。亞瑟的手銬被卸下了，他沒有任何動作，只縮在角落。過了良久，他才爬向那盤食物，他沒有用餐具，徒手挖起一坨馬鈴薯泥，放進口中。

薯泥軟綿，鹹度恰到好處，濃重的奶味中綴上一點胡椒的辛香，比亞瑟這輩子吃過的任何馬鈴薯泥都要可口。

亞瑟含著手指想道：這個。這個才叫恐懼。

亞瑟久違地做了個夢。

他回到了那個瘋狂的夜晚，他剛殺了藍道，在地鐵上引起騷動，穿著一身小丑裝扮，若無其事地坐在矮沙發上。無數燈光打在他的面上，熱得他冒了幾滴汗。莫瑞・富蘭克林就在一旁，質問道：「你說你殺了那三個年輕人。為什麼我們該相信你？」

亞瑟想和先前一般，告訴莫瑞他已一無所有，不再懼怕任何事物。但他一張嘴，話卻卡在喉頭。他眼前出現一雙棕綠色的眸子，裡頭盛滿的瘋狂及冷漠和他照鏡子時所見到的如出一轍。

他們倆是那麼相像，卻又那麼不同。

少年正值最燦爛的年紀，意氣風發，聰明狡猾，能將人心操弄於股掌之間；亞瑟則即將步入四十，僅憑四年前的一時衝動造成一場騷亂，雖然成了小丑運動的代表人物，最後卻無人真正記得他。

在阿克漢裡面，他還能頂著小丑的頭銜嚇唬人。可一到外頭，他便泯然眾人，不過是個落魄潦倒的中年人。

「因為我⋯⋯」亞瑟緩緩地說，他身邊的佈景開始一片片脫落，照得他睜不開眼的燈光暗去，就連莫瑞的臉也模糊起來。一道白牆矗立於他的面前，中央一道漆黑的門。

亞瑟站起身，向那道門走去。他每走一步，臉上的油彩便脫落一點。最後他一身雪白的病服，面上一片素淨。他打開門，走了進去。房中空無一物，天花板一盞白熾燈泡，燈芯的電流劈啪作響。

亞瑟站定，深吸一口氣，剛要說話，頭上就是一暗。

那道門猛地關上。

「希望」對亞瑟來說是樣奢侈的東西。

當他只有八歲時，他的願望是潘妮的一個擁抱，得到的卻是手臂上的一處瘀青；十五歲的他曾天真地以為只要努力便能成功，現實卻給了他一巴掌；許多年後，讀了潘妮信件的他滿心期待，好不容易見到托馬斯・韋恩，得到的卻是迎面一拳。

而現在他能感覺到那早該消失的東西又開始死灰復燃。

他想和少年一起在高譚市的街頭放聲大笑，看著一棟棟大樓燃起火光，照亮整片天空；他想隨時隨地都能和少年接吻做愛；他想兩人肩並肩坐在一塊，共享一根香菸。

他有許多想和少年一起完成的事情，但他已經在阿克漢待了太久，早就對外頭的一切陌生無比。

他_畏懼_外面的世界。

_我在這裡。_他曾望著少年的眸子想道。_就在這裡，在阿克漢。_

亞瑟茫茫然地醒來，眼前一片黑暗。

遠處傳來腳步聲，皮鞋跟落在光滑的地面上，響聲不斷，應是正在巡邏警衛。亞瑟抱著身子，千頭萬緒，心亂如麻。他絲毫沒理會那腳步聲，只沈浸在自己的思緒中。

腳步聲停在禁閉室的門前。一陣金屬的脆響，門被緩緩推開。外頭的燈光照進房中，突如其來的光亮刺得亞瑟瞇起眼，忙抬起手去擋。

一人穿著警衛的制服，頭戴警用軍帽，站在門口。

待亞瑟適應燈光，便看見一雙棕綠色的眸子。

「晚安，亞瑟。」那熟悉無比的聲音說，「好久沒見面了。」


	21. Chapter 21

禁閉室的門一關上，又是滿室漆黑。亞瑟只看得清少年衣服上微微泛著光的金屬徽章，還有他那雙亮得驚人的眼睛。

亞瑟沙啞地開口道：「你怎麼來了？」

「當然是因為我想你了。」少年一步一步走近他，腳步聲迴盪在窄小的房中，格外地響。

亞瑟坐在原地，等著那雙皮鞋在面前站定。一隻手撫上他的臉，指尖冰涼，激得他一個哆嗦。他先是一僵，呼吸逐漸急促起來，偏過頭，臉頰主動貼上少年的掌心。

「亞瑟。」少年喚道，手指撫過亞瑟的唇。他的動作很輕，如一根羽毛搔過，帶來幾分癢。

亞瑟抖得更厲害了。他閉上眼，幾乎以為自己仍在做夢。他在一片黑暗中簌簌發抖，無所依靠，唯有少年的體溫如此真實，每一下觸摸都在告訴他，對方是真真切切地站在他面前。

天知道他有多想念少年。

「亞瑟，」少年的語氣輕鬆隨意，仿若只是在討論今天的天氣，「我聽說你的禁閉又延長了。」

原本擱在亞瑟臉頰上的手滑過下顎，在後頸處緩緩收緊，拇指精準地卡在喉頭，如一條頸圈，勒得他呼吸困難。

「你是故意的。」少年又說。

亞瑟被卡著脖子，每一口氣都打著顫。他舔了舔嘴唇，握上頸間那隻手，啞聲道：「沒錯。」

少年蹲了下來，哪怕在黑暗中他的眼神依舊熱烈得能灼傷亞瑟。他湊近了些，輕如呢喃地道：「為什麼？」

_因為恐懼。對外面世界的恐懼，再也當不了小丑的恐懼，那座光橋會突然斷裂的恐懼。_

亞瑟低聲答道：「我想待在阿克漢。」

少年笑了起來，「你可是第一個這樣說的人。」

他的另一隻手抬了起來，輕柔地撥開亞瑟面上的髮絲，梳理幾下，突然用力一抓。亞瑟吃痛，正要驚呼，還未出聲，唇上就是一熱。

少年雙手捧著他的臉，粗魯地吻他。尖銳的牙啃咬他的下唇，力道大得好似能夠生生撕開一個口子。亞瑟的手放在少年的雙臂上，只稍輕輕施力，就能將人推開，他卻十分溫順地張開嘴，讓對方柔軟的舌強硬非常地擠進他的口中。

這個吻如一根火柴，輕輕一劃，就完全點燃了亞瑟。他以同樣的熱情仰起頭，挺起身子，左手攬上少年的頸脖，將他往自己的方向帶，一個重心不穩，倒在地上。

亞瑟的背撞到冷硬的地面，他也不管不顧，只專注於和少年的吻上。他在唇齒相交間能夠聞見從少年髮間傳來的薄荷香，兩人分明用的是同一款洗髮精，少年身上的香味卻總是多了一絲冷意。

亞瑟直到肺部灼燒，喘不過氣，才偏過頭。少年的唇又追了過來，在他面上落下一個又一個細細密密的吻。

少年身上穿著阿克漢的警衛制服，布料堅硬粗糙，和亞瑟柔軟單薄的病服形成了鮮明的對比。他抓著亞瑟的下巴，逼得中年男人面對自己。他們雖身處黑暗之中，依然能夠憑著微光四目相交。

「你抖得真厲害。」少年語帶笑意，「怎麼了，亞瑟？」

「冷。」亞瑟說。

他在說謊。他知道少年也明白這一點，但誰也沒說破。

少年倒在亞瑟的身上，兩人的唇離得那樣近，只要一開口，鼻息就會全數灑在對方面上。亞瑟心跳如鼓，他能感覺到少年的手探進他的病服下襬，撫上他乾癟的腹部。

亞瑟從不認為自己的身體有任何迷人之處。他瘦得病態，只要一伸展便肋骨盡顯，骨頭隱在薄如紙的皮下，彷彿隨時會穿刺而出。他背脊的骨節亦是如此，節節分明，光摸著就磕手。

少年卻著迷一般地一寸寸撫過他的肌膚，微涼的指尖蹭過他的側腰，一瞬酥麻，讓他抖得如甫出生的小鹿，無助又迷茫。

「也許我能讓你暖和起來。」少年喃喃道，手上一用力，將那件病服從亞瑟身上脫了下來。

亞瑟明白，他應該阻止少年，將滿腹疑問一吐而出，可他既不願也無法將身上人推開。相反地，他緊抱住少年的肩膀，獻祭似地將自己貼了上去，小如豆粒的乳頭剛好碰上制服上的金屬鏈，冰得他悶哼一聲。

「你從哪裡弄來這一身的？」他咕噥道。

少年輕笑幾聲，「記不記得交誼廳有個老是板著臉的警衛？」

亞瑟想了一下，記起那神情嚴肅，從不理會強尼的警衛，「我記得。」

「我從他那裡借來的。」

亞瑟心知肚明，少年口中的「借」並非一般人所想的那般你來我往，充滿禮貌與感激的行為。

「他現在在哪裡？」亞瑟又問。

少年裝模作樣地側頭思考一會兒，「廁所的工具間。」

亞瑟咯咯笑了起來，笑得捉不住少年的肩膀，轉而摟上對方的脖子，雙手鬆垮垮地搭在那寬厚的背上。他們鼻尖對著鼻尖，雙唇相隔咫尺。

亞瑟笑了一陣，他裸著上身，冷得起了一身雞皮疙瘩，卻不予理會。他笑出最後一聲，偏過頭，吻了一下少年的嘴角。唇下的疤痕觸感粗糙，生在周圍的皮膚卻異常柔嫩。亞瑟順著那道疤一一吻過，最後停在少年的眼角。

少年的眸子正瑩瑩泛著光，一瞬不瞬地盯著亞瑟。

亞瑟的唇輕輕地落在那雙眼睛上。

在亞瑟仍是個血氣方剛，二十出頭歲的小夥子時，他會趁著下班時間，繞到一處破舊的書報攤，向一名缺牙的老人買上幾本色情雜誌。

雜誌上頭的女郎金髮碧眼，穿著暴露，緊緻的肌膚如奶油一般細膩。她們大多眼神迷濛，將醒未醒似地看著鏡頭，姿態撩人。亞瑟就縮在沙發上，瞞著潘妮翻開那些雜誌。

當時的他看著雜誌裡頭搔首弄姿的女人，只能感到原始的性衝動，心中毫無波瀾，不過是純粹的生理抒發。可現在光是瞧著少年闔上眼，他便覺自己的下身一緊，渾身燥熱起來，連心頭也熱得發慌。

少年眼中那抹棕綠色逐漸淡去，裡頭慧黠的精光暗下，哪怕無法完全辨識對方的神情，亞瑟也能夠在腦海中浮現出當前的景象：少年蒼白的面上似笑非笑，流蘇一般的睫毛低垂，鬈髮零落地散在額前，柔和了那張平素總帶著幾分銳氣的臉。

亞瑟攀著少年的肩，力道之大，指尖全都陷進肉裡。他的胸口一股熱意，彷彿千言萬語都匯集於他的心尖上，熱得讓他恨不得將胸膛剖開，將全數的念想都放到少年眼前。

「我⋯⋯」他悄聲道，「我不_敢_出去。」

他話音剛落，一根指頭就點在他的唇上。少年單手抱著他，頭上戴著的軍帽落到地上。

「亞瑟，別擔心。」少年在他耳邊輕聲道，「我不會拋下你。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文章裡很衰的警衛第二章出現過><
> 
> 寫到現在的感想：他們好不受控？？？？在以為會親熱的地方開始談心？？？？


	22. Chapter 22

亞瑟從小就被人當作怪胎。別的孩子們譏笑他那異常的笑聲，模仿他耷拉著肩膀的走路方式，甚至就連「快樂」這個名字都是那群霸凌人的小混蛋先替他起的。

在最消沈的時候，亞瑟曾考慮過在唇邊割出兩道傷痕。_你們要我快樂，我就笑給你們看。_他瞪著鏡子裡的自己，手裡一柄小刀，滿腔怒火，卻不知是針對誰。他幾次舉起手，刀鋒卡在唇角，只稍一用力，就能劃開皮膚。

就在他下定決心要用勁割開皮肉時，剛巧從外頭回來的潘妮喊道：「亞瑟，你在嗎？」

亞瑟的手一抖，趕緊口中拿出小刀，匆忙之下刀鋒不小心滑過上唇，留下一道半深不淺的傷口。他的嘴上全是血，一點一滴地落在雪白色的洗手台上。他摀著傷，喊道：「媽媽，我在浴室！」

他手忙腳亂地替自己止血，用袖子去抹洗手台上的血。潘妮經過浴室門口，瞟了一眼，問道：「你怎麼把洗手台弄髒了？」

「抱歉，媽媽。」亞瑟含糊不清地道，「我會清乾淨。」

潘妮的新男友跟在她身後，也探進頭來。他一看見亞瑟，眉一揚，轉向潘妮，道：「那是你的兒子？他好像受傷了。」

「別理他。」潘妮淡淡地道，「那孩子就是這樣。」

亞瑟聽著他們的腳步聲走遠，才放下掩著嘴唇的手。鏡中的孩子雙頰瘦削，襯得一雙翠綠色的眸子格外地大。他的上唇一道口子，周圍沾著乾涸的血跡。他試著咧開嘴笑，卻扯動了傷口，鮮紅的血又流了出來，自唇角蜿蜒而下。

他手上沾血，看著自己的倒影，指尖貼上冰冷的鏡面，在鏡中人的唇邊畫出一抹笑。

少年的手指正巧碰在那道傷痕上。

他們額頭相抵，誰也沒睜開眼。少年在亞瑟耳邊低喃不斷：「想想看出去之後可以做多少有趣的事情，誰也管不了我們。警察完全不會查到我們身上，見鬼的，我看他們根本連發生了什麼事都不知道。」

他舔著嘴唇，聲音愈發低啞，一點兒也不悅耳，在亞瑟聽來卻勾人非常：「高譚就是我們的遊樂場，亞瑟。」

亞瑟的身子像著了火似地熱，他在陰冷的禁閉室內上半身赤裸，卻流了一身的汗，細密的汗珠匯集於鼻尖。他眼前似乎閃過在夜空中綻放的煙火，一瞬的五彩繽紛，卻照亮了他的整個世界。

「你跟我，我們會是一對最好的搭檔。」

他看見少年站在熊熊燃燒的大樓前雙臂大張，縱聲大笑。滾燙的火焰扭曲了空氣，連帶著那張笑臉也模糊不清，點點火星子在空中飛舞，點亮了那雙棕綠色的眼睛。

少年湊過來，在他上唇的疤上啄了一下，又道：「亞瑟，我看到你了。」

這句話令亞瑟的呼吸急促起來。他曾經竭盡心力讓自己融入社會，想成為所謂的「正常人」，得到的都是冷漠以待，不曾有人正眼看他。可少年不一樣。他不僅包容真正的亞瑟，甚至還_需要_他。

亞瑟眼前的滿天火光黯淡下來，一根風中殘燭在黑暗中顫巍巍地發著光，火焰被風吹得既細又長，搖曳不止，隨時都可能熄滅。

他隔著那微微燭光，和少年遙遙相望。

_不管發生什麼事情，你不能失去希望。希望是件美好的事物，而好東西從來不會消逝。_

亞瑟深吸一口氣。

那根蠟燭猛然爆裂開來。

亞瑟仍閉著眼，抬起手，撫著少年唇角的那對傷痕，動作極輕，仿若他手中捧著易碎的珍寶。他低聲道：「我也看到你了。」

「我知道，亞瑟。」少年道，「我一直都知道。」

亞瑟的手指在少年的嘴邊摩娑，他細細地摸過那對彎曲不平的疤痕，道：「我曾經想割開自己的嘴。」

少年帶著笑意地問：「為什麼？」

「因為我想讓自己隨時都在笑。」亞瑟跟著笑了起來，「我想變得快樂。但我失敗了。」

少年的雙手環住亞瑟的腰，忽然坐起身子。亞瑟就著這股力道挺起腰，摟著他的脖子，跨坐在他的身上。

「現在呢？」少年問。

亞瑟睜開眼，在一片黑暗中迎上少年的目光。

他答道：「我很高興。」

這種快樂和他當初殺了莫瑞，不顧一切的痛快截然不同。那時的他心中充盈終於認清了自己，情緒爆發的快意，但那只是專屬於他一人，僅限一時的抒發，無人能夠和他分享。可現在他卻覺自己輕盈得彷彿能飄浮起來，心頭一片暖意，讓他本就燥熱的身子越發難受，恨不得整個人貼到少年身上。

亞瑟低下頭，本想吻少年的唇，卻因看不清楚，親在他的鼻尖上。

少年抽動了一下鼻頭，笑道：「真癢。」

亞瑟又試了一次。這回他的唇落在正確的地方，少年微張著嘴，任由他的舌頭進入口腔。亞瑟的動作雖慢，卻不失熱度，他的舌尖細細舔過少年口中的疤痕，手也不停，一路從少年的胸前直摸到下身，拉開制服的褲頭，握住那已半勃起的陰莖。

少年低吟一聲，一邊回吻一邊道：「我等等還要穿著這身衣服出去。」

亞瑟笑了幾聲，道：「你會在意？」

「當然不會。」

他們四目相交，綿長而慵懶地接吻。亞瑟不斷套弄少年的性器，這還是他頭一次碰另一個男人的陰莖，握在手中沈甸甸地，硬得燙手。他的手法單調枯燥，十分笨拙，少年也不介意，只時不時輕哼一聲。

少年的聲音低沈沙啞，呼出來的每一口氣都濕漉漉地打在亞瑟耳邊。亞瑟的性器同樣硬得發疼，他粗魯地褪下褲子，將兩人的陰莖一同握在手裡，相互摩擦。

少年由著亞瑟主導，期間不停地吻他，每回都刻意重重地舔過他上唇的疤痕，惹得他腰間麻癢不斷。他垂著眼，喘著粗氣，汗濕的髮貼在臉上，他抬手撥開了，不一會兒又落回原處。

這回和在廁所的那次肌膚相親完全不同。當時的兩人迫切地要抒發慾望，動作激烈粗暴，誰也顧不上疼。現下緩慢而溫和，好似他們並非待在阿克漢的禁閉室裡頭，隨時都有被人發現的風險，而是擁有無限的時間，能夠任意溫存。

亞瑟坐在少年身上，看向那掛在天花板上的監視器，騰出一隻手，對著鏡頭比了根中指。

「我會來接你。」少年說。

亞瑟懶洋洋地靠坐在牆邊，他將上衣拿在手裡，赤裸的背脊直接抵在冰冷的牆面上，問道：「你有計畫了？」

「我看起來像是會做計畫的人嗎？」少年反問。

亞瑟笑了起來，搖著頭，「不像。」

「你只要記得我會來就行了。」少年道，「相信我。」

亞瑟不置可否地應了一聲。

「我從來沒對你說過謊，亞瑟。」少年撇了撇嘴，聳了下肩膀，「好吧，可能只說過一兩次。」

亞瑟笑了幾聲，沒說話。他整個人輕飄飄的，全身綿軟，使不上勁，半閉著眼，想休息，腦子卻異常清醒。

少年又問道：「你這幾天都在禁閉室裡做什麼？」

「沒什麼。發呆或者跳舞。」

「你會跳舞？」

「當然。誰不會跳？」

少年咕噥道：「得意忘形的傢伙。」

亞瑟笑道：「我可以教你。」

少年挪了下身子，靠向亞瑟，緊握住他的左手，放到唇邊留下一個輕吻。

「我會記得的。我們說好了，亞瑟。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 亞瑟在原本的劇本裡面嘴邊也有疤痕，最後這個設定被刪去了。上嘴唇的傷痕則是鳳凰出生時自帶的XD
> 
> TDK丑曾說過他是個沒計畫的小丑lol
> 
> ⋯⋯我以為會有制服play親熱戲但他們好像不想搞所以就只好由他們去擼管了（。


	23. Chapter 23

「我的人生曾經是坨狗屎。」布朗醫生唸道，她翻了幾頁，紙上空空如也，整頁雪白。她闔起日記本，「曾經？」

亞瑟哼哼一聲，重複一次：「曾經。」

「那你現在怎麼想？」

亞瑟打了個呵欠，眼角泛出幾點淚光，「還不錯，挺好，棒極了，隨便你想用什麼詞都行。嘿，我的頭有點痛，今天能不能早點結束？」

布朗醫生緊盯著他，她手裡攅著那本日記，本子的封面上用黑紅兩色的蠟筆交互寫出了「亞瑟」這個名字。她的嘴唇抿成了一條筆直的線。

「前幾天晚上，」她說得極慢，「有個警衛被襲擊，死在廁所裡。犯人的下落不明，因為整棟樓的監視畫面都消失了。」

亞瑟用兩根手指將嘴角往下拉，眨巴著眼睛，做出誇張的哭臉，「真是個令人難過的消息。」

布朗醫生又問：「亞瑟，這件事跟你有沒有關係？」

亞瑟用手勾出一個笑臉，「當然沒有。我只是一個被關在禁閉室的可憐小丑。」

他的表情太過做作浮誇，一張枯瘦的臉反倒顯得形容可怖。布朗醫生不動聲色，道：「如果你知道任何事情，你可以告訴我。」

亞瑟咯咯笑了起來，道：「醫生，我怎麼可能會知道。除了你跟那個滿嘴廢話的看護，還有誰會來這裡？」

他久未喝水，喉嚨乾澀，每一聲笑都沙啞得含糊不清。「等等，我差點忘了，」他吞了吞口水，「那群膽小的警衛也會來。聽說他們現在少了一個？」

布朗醫生後退一步，搖著頭，馬尾尖晃蕩不止，「亞瑟，你不能拿這個開玩笑。」

「誰說不能？」亞瑟笑得更加大聲，他用力搥了幾下地板，拳頭被地面蹭得通紅，「所有東西都是個笑話！」

門外守著的警衛拉開了窄縫，「醫生，需不需要我們——」

「不。」布朗醫生抬掌制止他們，「一切都在控制之中。」

亞瑟突然止住笑。他細細端詳著布朗醫生，道：「哦，我知道一件事情。」

「什麼事情？」

「你的頭髮。」亞瑟說，「別綁起來比較適合你。」

那活潑開朗的看護絲毫沒有受到襲擊事件的影響。她一如往常地聒噪，推著餐車，步伐輕快地走進房。她朝亞瑟招呼道：「午安，亞瑟，午餐時間到了。」

亞瑟被警衛壓在牆上，頭一次回答她：「午安。今天吃什麼？」

她驚訝地眨著眼睛，「哇哦，你終於肯理我了。」

亞瑟對她勾了下嘴角。她的臉有些紅，手裡端著盤子，道：「今天的午餐是豬排、通心粉跟花椰菜。」

「還行。」亞瑟評論道。自從換了廚師，阿克漢的伙食改善了不少，從原本的難以入口變成稱得上美味的佳餚。

「豬排看起來很美味。」女孩又說。她將餐盤放到地上，朝警衛示意，推著餐車緩緩退出房間。

「嘿，」亞瑟突然出聲叫住她，「你的母親。她還好嗎？」

女孩一臉困惑，回答道：「是的，她最近的狀況還不錯。」

「你的弟弟呢？」

女孩微微皺起眉頭，「他最近剛過十四歲生日，才進入叛逆期，每天找人吵架，不聽別人說話，找了一堆麻煩⋯⋯」她聳了下肩膀，「但所有人都會經歷過這一段。這就是人生，不是嗎？」

警衛直到女孩離開房間，才卸下亞瑟的手銬。他倚著牆，額頭貼在牆面上，過了良久，才笑一聲，喃喃道：「聽起來挺好。」

亞瑟聽過的故事並不多。他從來不曾嚐過坐在母親懷中，共同讀一本繪本的滋味，也許在潘妮為數眾多的男友之中曾有寥寥幾人試著善待他，但他們只會塞給他一堆廉價糖果，誰也沒想過要真正花費精力陪伴他。

亞瑟頭一次聽到一個故事，是在一間中餐館。那時他還沒滿二十歲，穿著骯髒油膩的圍裙，蹲在小巷深處清洗碗盤。那間餐館雖號稱販售中式菜餚，卻無論甚麼菜式都大鍋一燉，黏糊糊的醬汁澆在過軟的白飯上，光是賣相就使人倒胃口。

亞瑟能隔著一扇窗戶聽見餐館裡頭的動靜，老式爵士樂，老闆的吆喝，嘈雜的人聲。坐在離窗最近位置的客人正在說話，對話一字不漏地傳進他耳中。

「我以前常來這裡。」一道蒼老的聲音說，「在我⋯⋯這麼說好了，在我振作起來之前。我的運氣不錯，遇見一個好心人，才有機會讀書，甚至念到大學。我年輕的時候覺得我的人生糟透了。你有沒有聽說過薛西佛斯*的典故？」

亞瑟一邊聽一邊洗碗，一不注意，手中的盤子落到地上，滾了好長一段距離，磕出一個缺角。待他撿回盤子，蹲回原位時，老人的故事已經說到了尾聲。

「他被懲罰要推石頭上一座陡峭的山。每當石頭快抵達山頂，就會重新滾回地面。那就是我年輕時的想法，每次人生好像有了起色，現實就會踹你一腳。」老人含著笑意，「但是，瞧，我很幸運。」

那天亞瑟因為盤子被老闆狠狠罵了一頓，他用盡所有的自制力才忍住沒有回嘴。

多年之後，亞瑟早就記不清那故事的主角姓什名誰，但他記得那個不斷推石頭的男人，費盡全力地將石頭推上山，本以為能夠就此成功，石頭卻突然從手中滑走，只一瞬間，就滾得沒了影子。

亞瑟像極了那名推石之人，他一次又一次奮力地推動那沈重的大石，試著讓生活過得好些，卻總在最後功虧一簣，被打回谷底。他嘗試成為社會的一份子，努力過活，照顧母親，站上俱樂部的舞台，用笑話取悅大眾。

可這一切都以失敗告終。

最後他精疲力盡，站在山底下，仰頭一望。

山頂站著一個金色的人影。那人一和亞瑟對上眼，縱身一跳，竟沿著山壁滑了下來。他落在亞瑟面前，輕巧得像隻貓。

「亞瑟，」他唇邊的疤痕猙獰，語氣輕柔，「這麼嚴肅做什麼？」

警鈴大作時，禁閉室內的燈仍然亮著，亞瑟正坐在地上發呆。他的目光定在落漆的牆壁上，那裡沾了一點前幾任房客留下的血跡，褐紅色的圓點雖小，在灰白的房中卻異常顯眼。

亞瑟在阿克漢待了四年，從來沒有機會見識到所謂的「警戒狀態」，在第一聲鈴響時，他完全反應不過來，只覺這鈴聲十分刺耳，像有人在他的耳邊放聲大叫。

直到禁閉室的門鎖解開，亞瑟才明白過來。他站起身，走向那道厚重的門。只需輕輕一推，他就能夠離開這間關了他幾個月的窄房。他撫著門板，手上稍微施力，外頭的燈光便打在他的面上。

他瞇縫著眼，踏出禁閉室。警鈴依舊叫個不停，他卻能清楚地聽見自己顫抖的吐息。走廊很長，蒼白的牆邊擱了幾張老舊的塑膠椅。窗外的夕陽照了進來，將地板染成一片橙紅。

一個人就站在走廊的盡頭，穿著紫色毛呢大衣，臉上塗了白色油彩，唇邊抹了大紅口紅。他的頭髮半金不綠，可以想見染髮的手法多麽笨拙。他和亞瑟對上眼，張開雙臂，衣袖及手套間露出的一截皮膚上甚至還沾著點綠色的染劑。

「亞瑟，」他說，「我告訴過你了，我說到做到。」

亞瑟腳邊的巨石應聲碎裂一地。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1：在希臘神話中，薛西佛斯因為觸怒神明而被懲罰推石頭上山，但石頭每次在快到山頂時都會滑落，永遠無法成功。


	24. Chapter 24

亞瑟看見少年的第一個反應是放聲大笑。他笑得上氣不接下氣，捧著肚子，道：「你的頭髮。發生什麼事了？」

少年拈著一綹綠色的髮絲，嘟囔道：「這是我自己染的。」他瞪了眼笑個不停的亞瑟，「嘿，別笑了。」

亞瑟摀著嘴，幾聲笑從指縫間洩了出來。他彎著眼睛，每看一眼那頭綠髮，肩膀就抖了一抖。少年一臉不耐，抓過亞瑟的衣領，將人扯到面前，直接吻上那雙帶笑的唇。

他用力咬了一口亞瑟的下唇，喃喃道：「別笑了。你到底在笑什麼？」

亞瑟抱住少年的脖子，笑著吻他，蹭了滿臉的油彩跟口紅，問道：「怎麼突然打扮成這樣？」

「我們是小丑，」少年抬起手，將沾在亞瑟唇上的口紅抹開，勾出一個笑容，「就該有小丑的樣子。」

亞瑟微微一笑，握住少年的手。「沒錯，」他望進那雙棕綠色的眼睛，「你說得對。」

警鈴鳴叫不斷，一聲比一聲響。走廊一片空蕩，除了他們之外便無任何人影。這極不尋常，若在平時，只稍有一點風吹草動，警衛們便會立即出動，生怕病患做出任何傷害人的舉動。

亞瑟任由少年拉著自己走過長廊。窗外已是深秋的景緻，早先蓊鬱的綠葉染上紅，簌簌落了一地。他已經許久沒有踏出禁閉室，在習慣了那裡的蒼白之後，所有的色彩在他眼中既熟悉又陌生。這就如同他第一次踏進交誼廳時的感受，被各式聲音跟顏色嚇得茫然，直到一名金髮少年和他搭話。

他垂下眼，看少年捉在自己腕上的手。這感覺對極了，就像漂泊已久的船終於入港，在外流浪的遊人抵達歸途的終點。

他們沒有搭電梯，而是走緊急出口的樓梯。少年的步伐不快不慢，閒適得像在散步而非逃跑。他隨口問道：「你出去之後想做的第一件事情是什麼？」

亞瑟想了一下，答道：「抽菸。我已經很久沒抽菸了。」

少年咋舌，道：「親愛的，你的創意有時真是匱乏得可怕。」

亞瑟聳了聳肩膀，反問道：「要怎麼樣才算是有創意？」

「你等一下就會知道了，亞瑟。」少年語氣輕快地道，「你一定會喜歡我準備的驚喜。」

亞瑟本以為他們會就這般一路暢行無阻地離開阿克漢，但少年卻帶他到了一個極為眼熟的地方。平時都有警衛站崗的鐵門前空無一人，本應嘈雜的廳內沒有傳出任何人聲。

少年咧開嘴，朝他眨了眨眼，推開鐵門。交誼廳的擺設和幾個月前並無二致，電視掛在沙發前，圓桌上散著玩到一半的牌局，還有一本猜字謎。

廳中有許多人，其中有不少張熟面孔。老傑森和膽小鬼查理，貝里與布朗醫生。甚至連頭上包著紗布的喬也在，他看來瘦了不少，精神倒是不錯。他們全部面色鐵青，查理更在兩人走進廳中時尖叫一聲。

少年拉著亞瑟大步走到廳堂中央，胡亂拍幾下手，絲毫不帶歉意地道：「讓你們久等了，畢竟一個小丑在表演之前總要有很多準備。」

亞瑟跟在他後面，恰好和布朗醫生對到眼。她完全失去了平時的冷靜自持，一臉不敢置信地瞪著他。亞瑟移開目光，看向牆壁上的電視。螢幕上正在轉播一場抗議，站在畫面中央的女子和先前報導大樓爆炸的記者是同一個人。

「距離上一次的罷工不到一年的時間，上週的一起工人兇殺案再次挑起了階級之間的對立。抗議民眾呼籲市長正視底層勞工的問題，並加以改進⋯⋯」她身後的一名抗議者被警察推了一把，倒在地上。其他人見到同伴受傷，立即群情激憤，試著衝撞警察圍出的人牆。

有人發現記者正在報導，直接搶過麥克風。那是個年輕的女孩，眼中燃著熊熊怒火，「去他的政府，操他的市長！我告訴你們，高譚已經受夠了——」

女記者試著奪回麥克風，女孩不讓，兩人扭打在一塊。畫面晃動，不一會兒就完全暗了下來。亞瑟側過頭，看了少年一眼。小丑打扮的少年雙手一攤，道：「這次跟我沒關係。」

亞瑟將信半疑地揚起一邊眉毛。

「你得相信我，亞瑟。」少年故作受傷地道，「難道我們還沒出去就要有信任危機了？」

亞瑟正要回嘴，就被一道蒼老粗啞的聲音打斷：「別在那邊聊天了，快告訴我們那該死的炸彈在哪？」

亞瑟循聲看去，老傑森正陰沈地瞪著他們兩人。

「炸彈？」亞瑟問。

「沒錯。」少年從懷裡掏出一個做工簡陋的遙控器，上頭兩顆大紅色的按鈕。他的大姆指懸在按鈕上，「我在這棟大樓裡裝了炸彈。只要我想，隨時可以把這裡炸飛。」

「你說過只要我們聽你的話待在這裡，你就不會按下按鈕。」布朗醫生開口道。

少年朝她瞇起眼，「我之前沒見過你。你長得這麼漂亮，我一定會有印象。」

「我是醫生。」布朗醫生道，她飛快地瞟了亞瑟一眼，「亞瑟的醫生。」

「啊，我聽說過你。」少年手中的遙控器朝著她的方向晃了幾下，「最近忙著出書，對不對？你的新書一定會大賣，畢竟大家都想知道亞瑟那顆漂亮的腦袋在想什麼。」

亞瑟還是第一次聽見這件事情。他瞪向布朗醫生，「你用我當作題材出書？」

「亞瑟，你得讓我解釋⋯⋯」

「你問我那些問題，都是為了要出書？」一股熱意直衝進亞瑟腦中，他的胸口發悶，手在發抖。他過了幾秒才明白過來，他現在所感受到的是憤怒。他雖然不喜歡阿克漢，可他對布朗醫生的印象並不壞。她甚至成功地讓他以為她是真正在關心他。

布朗醫生搖著頭，「亞瑟，聽著，這是個誤會。」

「現在有顆炸彈隨時可能會爆炸，結果你們在吵這個？」老傑森打斷他們，「真會挑時機。」

亞瑟閉上眼，竭力讓自己冷靜下來。他現在心中的怒火絲毫不及當初看見佩妮的病歷時那般猛烈，但他還是恨極了布朗醫生的作為。他已經嚐過太多次這類被背叛的滋味，且對此深惡痛絕。

一樣冰冷的東西塞進他的手中。他睜眼一看，那個遙控器就躺在他的掌心。少年裹在手套下的食指撫上他的唇邊，畫出一抹笑，「笑一笑，亞瑟。這可是我給你的禮物。」

亞瑟順著他的動作勾起嘴角，問道：「為什麼有兩個按鈕？」

「因為有兩顆炸彈。」少年道。

他話剛說完，查理就尖聲叫道：「兩顆炸彈？你只跟我們說一顆！」

「閉嘴，查理。另一顆不在這棟大樓。」少年道。

「另一顆炸彈在哪裡？」老傑森問。

少年掃視一圈廳中的眾人，分明笑得燦爛，卻因面上的妝容及疤痕而顯得陰森可怖。他手中正把玩著某樣閃著銀光的東西。亞瑟定睛一瞧，那是一柄小刀。

少年一派輕鬆地道：「我真的忘記跟你們提另一顆炸彈了？」

老傑森絲毫不搭理他，又問了一次：「到底在哪裡？」

「你真是個無趣的老傢伙，傑森。」少年感歎道，大步走向傑森，「我從以前就不大喜歡你。你總讓我想起我的父親。」

他用力掐著傑森的臉頰，逼得老人張開嘴，鋒利的刀鋒恰恰卡在嘴角。

「想知道我怎麼得到這對疤的嗎？」他低聲問。

老傑森不說話，也不掙扎，只瞪著少年。倒是一旁的貝里有了動作，他神色哀戚地看向亞瑟，懇求道：「亞瑟，別按下按鈕。」

這還是自從亞瑟表明身份以來，貝里頭一次對他說話。

亞瑟盯著手中的遙控器，朝少年問道：「嘿，另一顆炸彈在哪裡？」

少年的刀鋒將將劃開傑森的皮肉，聽見亞瑟的問題，頭也不回地道：「你該問問你那個好醫生。她的家人應該還在那裡。」

布朗醫生聞言，臉色瞬間慘白。

「天啊，」她的聲音顫抖，「另一顆炸彈在員工宿舍。」


	25. Chapter 25

阿克漢精神病院對病人的待遇雖稱不上好，對待員工倒是頗為慷慨。雖然高譚市的就業率日漸低落，願意在這裡工作的人可不多，為了留住人，上層便就近在阿克漢旁邊建造一棟宿舍，讓員工能夠帶著家人一起入住。

布朗醫生這一說，交誼廳中的其他警衛和看護都變了臉色。

「我的妹妹，」布朗醫生白著臉喃喃自語，「她只有十五歲。」

她的呼吸顫抖，朝亞瑟走了幾步，「亞瑟，我知道我們之間有些誤會，但你不能按下按鈕。絕對不能。」

她步步逼近，伸出手，想要從亞瑟手裡拿走遙控器。

少年雖背對他們，背上卻像生了眼睛似地道：「那可不是個好主意，醫生。」他轉過身，老傑森頓時軟倒在地，唇邊一道血淋淋的傷口。他拉開大衣，露出綁在衣服上的小型炸彈，「我說過了，誰敢搶遙控器，我就引爆這些小寶貝。」

布朗醫生的步子一頓。她眼帶淚光地看著亞瑟，「求你了，別按下按鈕。」

「你到底要什麼？」查理扶著受傷的傑森，他怕得全身發抖，眼中含淚，「你如果⋯⋯如果只是要出去，早就能離開了，何必這樣？」

少年撇著嘴，聳了聳肩膀，「你難得問了個好問題，查理。但答案是我不知道，我只是想這麼做。」

查理呻吟一聲。所有人面如死灰，都明白自己已經步入死局。一旁的貝里不停搖著頭，喃喃道：「我不想死。就算要死，至少別是這種死法。」

少年尖聲笑了起來，「別怕，貝里。你不一定會死。」

「你放了顆炸彈在大樓裡。我怎麼可能不會死？」貝里面上滿是絕望地反問。

少年又道：「哦，我沒有跟你們說過規則？」

「什麼規則？」布朗醫生啞聲道。

「我能告訴你們炸彈的確切位置還有拆除方式。」少年晃著那把沾血的小刀，「說句實話，那炸彈簡單得連查理都能拆。」

這句話瞬間為交誼廳中的所有人帶來一線生機，可饒是頭腦單純如查理，也知道少年絕對不會輕易就給出資訊。

布朗醫生又問道：「你有什麼條件？」

「沒有條件，只有一個限制。」

「什麼限制？」

「只要拆了其中一個炸彈，另外一個就會自動引爆。如果你們一個都不拆，那麼⋯⋯」少年抬頭看了眼時鐘，七點十五分，「到八點的時候，炸彈也會自動爆炸。」

他甫說完，滿廳死寂。查理原本好不容易攙著傑森站穩步伐，聞言立刻腿軟，兩個人都跪倒在地。鮮血自傑森的嘴角流了下來，一滴又一滴，在地上匯集成灘。

少年咧嘴一笑，又道：「當然，如果亞瑟決定要直接把你們炸飛，那也是沒辦法的事情。」

所有人都看向亞瑟。他的心跳加速，呼吸急促。遙控器並不大，重量很輕。但就是這麼小的一個東西，控制了廳中所有人的生死。他的指頭就擱在按鈕上頭，只稍一用力，就能把一切炸得煙飛灰滅。

「別按，亞瑟。」貝里細聲求道。不少人都在發顫，只有他抖得特別厲害。亞瑟知道他在怕什麼。貝里的姊姊就死在一場大樓爆炸中，沖天火光，震耳欲聾的炸響，人命在那樣的情狀下根本不值一提。

「嘿，貝里。」亞瑟舔了下嘴唇，他想阻止自己，嘴上卻不停，「你知道是誰炸死你姊姊嗎？」

貝里皺起眉頭，「什麼？」

亞瑟指向少年，兩人對上眼睛，那雙棕綠色的眸中閃著耀眼的光芒，「是他。」

「等等，亞瑟，我不明白⋯⋯」貝里的眼神游移，眉頭蹙得更深。

「是他炸死你的姊姊。」亞瑟說得飛快，他心中盈滿了不可名狀的快意，「他為我炸掉那棟大樓。」

貝里一臉震驚，面色青白。他搖著頭，「不，你到底在說什麼？」他突然瞪向少年，眼睛睜得老大，「你說過你為亞瑟放了場煙火，還上電視。天啊，我那時候還⋯⋯」

_他的神情豔羨，說：「你對亞瑟真好。」_

「該死的。」貝里喃喃道，「從那場爆炸到現在這狀況，都只是⋯⋯為了亞瑟。」

「當然。」少年笑了起來，「這真好玩，是不是，亞瑟？」

亞瑟回了他一個笑容。

「你們兩個瘋子！」貝里尖叫道，整張臉因為怒意而赤紅一片，「你們怎麼能——」他身旁站著一名警衛，他也不知從哪兒來的力氣，突然伸手從警衛的腰帶掏出一把手槍，槍口對準了亞瑟。

「我要殺了你。」他的胸口急速起伏，手指扣在扳機上，「我要⋯⋯我要⋯⋯」

少年懶洋洋地開口：「你要做什麼，貝里？」他攤著雙手，露出大衣內裡的炸彈，「想跟你姊姊一樣被炸飛？」

亞瑟雖被槍指著，卻絲毫不慌張，靜靜地和貝里對視。貝里紅著眼眶，手抖個不停。他瞪著亞瑟，一滴淚要墜不墜地掛在眼角。過了半晌，他偏過頭，拿著槍的手緩緩垂下。

他的眼淚落了下來，細聲道：「我不想變得跟你們一樣。」

亞瑟聞言，正要開口，就聽見一聲槍響。他感到一股熱意劃過頰側，劇烈的疼痛隨之而來。他怔愣著摸上臉頰，一看，滿掌鮮血。他眨了眨眼，槍已經不在貝里手中，喬正陰惻惻地瞧著他。

「貝里就是個沒用的垃圾。」喬晃著槍，黑黝黝的槍口仍在冒煙，「直接殺了你們兩個瘋子最乾脆。我可不信我開槍的速度會比那小子拉開那些東西慢。」

子彈擦過亞瑟的臉頰，留下一道鮮明的血痕。他將手上的血抹到雪白的病服上，咯咯笑了起來，揚起遙控器，道：「喬，你的腦子是不是被我打壞了？就算你殺了我們，炸彈還是在。」

喬怒極反笑，道：「我們可以派人去找炸彈。」

「相信我，你們不會找到的。」少年插口道，「就算找得到，也絕對來不及。」

「喬，把槍放下。」沈默許久的布朗醫生道。

喬不搭理她，槍口對著亞瑟。他的眼中恨意滔天，顯然還記著幾個月前在交誼廳的那場施暴。

布朗醫生又勸道：「喬，你會害死所有人。」

喬不為所動，看來心意已決。他瞄準亞瑟的額心，放在扳機上的食指微微收緊。但他的動作終究還是慢了一步，在他開槍前，一道影子撲向他，他痛呼一聲，槍落到地上，被人一腳踢開。

少年騎在喬的身上，小刀抵著他的頸脖，笑道：「看來亞瑟真的把你打笨了。」

喬踢蹬著腿，卻被輕鬆制住。少年坐在他的腰間，掃視四周，突地眼睛一亮。他站了起來，一把拉起喬。矮小的男人不管怎麼掙扎，就是無法擺脫抓在後領子上的手。少年拖著他到一張圓桌旁，桌面上散著撲克牌及一本猜字謎。

「我平常喜歡慢慢殺人，這樣才能看他們有趣的表情。」少年慢悠悠地道，「但我答應過亞瑟一件事情。亞瑟？」

亞瑟神情疑惑地看著他。

「記不記得我之前跟你提過，在外頭學到的魔術？」少年問道，他拿起夾在那本猜字謎裡頭的鉛筆，「讓一根鉛筆消失的那個。」

亞瑟點了點頭。他當然記得。

「我現在表演給你看。」少年像個故弄玄虛的魔術師，將鉛筆尖用力插進桌子，還彈了彈筆身。喬叫罵不斷，仍試著掙開他，掙到一半，竟真的脫離了少年的手。

喬剛獲得自由，正想快步離開，突然被按住頭，往那根鉛筆狠狠撞去。只聽見極大的一聲響，那根鉛筆深深陷入喬的眼窩，只留下筆頭橘色的橡皮擦在外。他的身子逐漸軟倒在地，桌面上濺了些鮮血。

少年一張手，「看，成功了。」

有人開始尖叫。突如其來的暴行讓所有人都慌張起來，叫喊不斷，就連布朗醫生都被嚇白了臉。少年抬腳走向亞瑟，他鞋底沾了血，每走一步，就留下一個血腳印。他簡直就像分紅海的摩西，只要他經過的地方，人們都紛紛退避，讓出一條路來。

他踏著血，走到亞瑟面前，低聲問：「怎麼樣？」

亞瑟從少年身上聞見了那熟悉的薄荷味，還有若有似無的血腥氣。他閉上眼，將頭靠到對方肩上。他笑出聲，並非過去那種歇斯底里，無法自控的笑，而是發自內心感到喜悅，盈滿暖意的笑聲。

「非常精彩。」他說。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 快完結了！


	26. Chapter 26

就如同來時那般，他們離開的時候鬧出了不小的動靜。少年一拍掌，交誼廳中的騷動瞬間就安靜下來。他沐浴在所有人的目光下，從容不迫地自懷中掏出一張撲克牌，牌背朝外。

「你們想知道的都在這張卡上。」他翻轉了下卡片，彈舌模擬秒針的滴答作響，「提醒一聲，時間不多了。」

亞瑟只草草瞟了一眼卡片，辨認出那是一張鬼牌。

「在你們考慮的時候，」少年輕快地道，「我和亞瑟有事情得先走了。」

誰也不敢阻止他們。少年拉著亞瑟，大步往門外走。他跨過喬的屍體，一旁的桌子血跡斑斑。他將卡片放到桌上，手套沾到了血，立刻一臉噁心地拉過一名病人，將血抹在對方的衣服上。那病人尖聲大叫，少年則咯咯直笑。

亞瑟猶豫片刻，將手中的遙控器放到卡片上方。

外頭一片漆黑，無風無雨，厚重的雲層掩住滿天星子及月亮。阿克漢精神病院位處近郊，離高譚市還有一段不短的距離，空氣清新乾淨得和市區大相徑庭。運動場的一側倒著名身材壯碩的看護，生死不明。

亞瑟已經四年不曾踏出阿克漢，他本以為自己會在踩上草地的瞬間百感交集，怎料現下心中卻平靜無波。他深吸一口氣，帶著寒意的空氣充斥鼻腔，令他精神一振。他回過頭，交誼廳的窗子微微起霧，室內的一切仍然清晰可見。喬的屍體倒在地上，鬼牌和遙控器仍在原處。所有人都圍在桌邊，驚疑不安。

「他們的膽子真小。」少年哼哼道。他站在亞瑟前方，大衣於夜色下如墨深沈，「你不該把遙控器留下。」

「我不覺得我會用到它。」亞瑟答道。他停頓一下，「而且，讓他們自己做決定，這才是你想看到的，不是嗎？」

少年默不作聲地盯著亞瑟。此時正值深秋，雖未降雪，氣溫已經足以讓人不停打顫。亞瑟衣衫單薄，抱著雙臂，打了個噴嚏。

少年忽然笑了。他拉過亞瑟，輕聲道：「你真了解我，親愛的。」

亞瑟又打了一次噴嚏。

「你穿得真少。相信我，我很想將大衣脫給你。」少年整了下大衣前襟，「但是，你知道的，我的這些小玩具⋯⋯」

「不用了。」亞瑟抹了把鼻子，「我們快點走就好。」

在亞瑟的預想中，依照少年平素張揚的性子，他們會大搖大擺地從大門離開。可少年並沒有往門口的方向走，反而領著他橫跨整座運動場，來到另一棟大樓前。那棟樓鐵灰色的磚牆上生著青苔，一側設置了逃生用的梯子。

逃生梯很高，直通樓頂。少年靈活輕巧地爬上金屬製的梯子，亞瑟跟在後頭，他的體力比不上年輕人，爬了幾階就氣喘吁吁。少年聽見他粗重的呼吸，低下頭，笑道：「怎麼了，亞瑟，要不要我揹你上去？」

「閉嘴。」亞瑟沒好氣道。他流了一頭的汗，喉嚨發緊，「我們到底要去哪裡？」

「別心急，親愛的。」

亞瑟翻了個白眼，嘟囔道：「愛賣關子的臭小子。」

少年絲毫不惱，咧嘴一笑，「我知道你喜歡我這樣，亞瑟。」

亞瑟撇撇嘴，沒答腔。少年爬得極快，不一會兒就到了樓頂。他探出頭來，綠色的髮垂落頰旁，雙眼炯炯有神地瞅著亞瑟。他一揮手，口氣悠哉地問：「確定不用幫忙嗎？」

亞瑟不發一語，他喘得連說話的餘裕都沒有。他渾身發熱，大腿肌肉痠痛，雙腿沉得幾乎無法動彈，費了好大一番勁才爬上最後一階梯子，旋即翻身倒在冰冷地上，大口吸氣。少年蹲在他身邊，戳了下他的臉頰，笑得開懷，「我沒想到你會喘成這樣。」

亞瑟打開少年的手，他不依不撓地又伸了過來。亞瑟只好握住那不停作怪的手，緊緊攅著，扭過頭，隔著手套親了親少年的掌心。「告訴我為什麼要爬上來。」

「這裡的景致最好。」少年反握住亞瑟的手，一使力，將他拉了起來。他們面對阿克漢的病棟，交誼廳成了遠處一團模糊光暈。空氣冷冽刺骨，亞瑟身上雖冷，體內卻燃著火般地熱。他和少年並肩而坐，漆黑的夜幕挟著濃厚的灰雲，朝他們無聲無息地壓來。萬籟俱寂，亞瑟的心跳合著呼吸，漸漸趨於平穩。

少年忽然哼起歌。輕快的調子，繾綣的歌詞，亞瑟曾無數次在禁閉室中雙眼半闔，在腿上打下這首歌的拍子。他聽著少年嘶啞的哼聲，笑道：「現在天上可沒有月亮。」

少年口中的旋律不停，他轉過臉，只這樣一個動作，就帶起一陣輕風，清淡的薄荷香氣湧向亞瑟，「等一下就會出現了。」他抬手按住亞瑟的脖子，皮製手套質地柔軟，觸感冰冷。他低下頭，在亞瑟的前額落下一個輕柔的吻。

他嘴上抹著口紅，唇間粘膩，氣息濕熱，「我在莫瑞秀上見過你。那天我第一次到交誼廳，電視上正播著節目。你和莫瑞吵起架來，然後一槍殺死他。那時候我就想，老天，我一定要認識這個人。」

「我以為你只看過報紙上的報導。」亞瑟低聲道。

少年聳了下肩膀，「我必須承認，你和我印象中有些不同。」

「看見我本人讓你失望了？」

「不，不。」少年粗嘎地笑。他髮間的薄荷香摻著腥氣，還有一點蠟質口紅的廉價香精味，他在亞瑟面上留下細碎的吻，「正好相反，亞瑟。你比我想像中好上太多。」

亞瑟上嘴唇的疤痕發癢。他太習慣被當作怪胎，游離於社會之外，削足適履地活在他人所立的框架之下，連自身的存在都變得可有可無，隨時煙消雲散也不會有任何人放在心上。曾經有個滿臉慍色的男孩站在鏡子前面，掩著嘴，鮮血從指間淌下，陰沉地瞪視自己的倒影。那男孩絕對想不到，多年之後，在關滿瘋子的精神病院內，有一個人會看著他的眼睛，一字一頓地告訴他，亞瑟・弗萊克是個多麽美好的人。

少年再次輕哼起那首歌，哼到一半，亞瑟突然揚起頭，吻上他的唇，止住那句未出口的歌詞：_你是我所渴求的一切，我傾慕崇拜的所有。_

少年當即會意，摟上亞瑟的腰，熱情地回吻。他們雙唇方觸，霎時間，砰然巨聲此起彼落，接二連三地響起，最後一聲轟響，撼天動地，如一聲夏日午後的雷鳴，一聲地鐵站外的槍響，一聲眾目睽睽下的哄笑。天際亮若日光乍現，火紅的捲雲層層疊疊，蒸騰而上，矗立已久的阿克漢精神病棟頹然倒下。晚風挟來滾滾燙意，刺鼻煙硝中摻著幾聲未盡的哭喊。

他們在漫天火光下接吻，身後黑煙濃烈，煙霧之下一片火海。天上的雲幕被風勢一吹，露出了後頭的圓月。少年的油彩及口紅蹭了亞瑟一臉，他漫不經心地用拇指抹著那片狼籍，道：「煙火還是當場比較好看。」

亞瑟由著他弄花自己的臉，「看來他們做出了選擇。」

「你確定嗎，親愛的？」少年從懷中拿出另一個遙控器，在亞瑟眼前晃了幾下，「我們才有真正的選擇權。」

亞瑟早就習慣了這人不按牌理出牌，看他拿出遙控器，毫不驚訝。少年將遙控器塞進他手中，從後頭環抱住他細瘦的腰。兩人雙手交疊，拇指都懸在遙控器的按鈕上頭。

「你如果想再看一場煙火，亞瑟，就按下去。」少年在亞瑟的耳邊道。

亞瑟完全明白他的用意，斜睨他一眼，「你從一開始就不打算給任何人活路。」

少年滿不在乎地聳了聳肩膀。布朗醫生以及其他相關人士選擇為家人犧牲，所有病患也被盡數牽連。只一瞬間，亞瑟待了四年的牢籠就滿目瘡痍，化作塵土。而現在，亞瑟能夠讓他們的犧牲成為一場笑話。

亞瑟想笑，竭力忍住了，壓低聲音，道：「你準備好再看一場煙火了嗎？」

少年朝他眨眨眼睛，「我早就在等著了。」

他們站在高樓之上，圓月之下。眼前斷垣殘壁，近側另一棟建築也即將化為烏有。文明在兩人腳邊殞落，理性早已不翼而飛。亞瑟像個在聖誕樹下拆開禮物的孩子，興奮得雙頰通紅。他按下按鈕。

轟然巨響，火光沖天，大樓傾倒，火海翻騰。亞瑟側過臉，看著艷紅的光倒映在少年金棕色的眸中，柔聲問：「這是不是很美？」

少年轉向亞瑟，在那雙翠綠的眼底瞧見了灼灼烈火。「的確很美。」他撥去亞瑟臉上的髮絲，「非常美。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1：Fly Me to The Moon的其中一句歌詞。原文為"You are all I long for, all I worship and adore."
> 
> 爭取下一章完結！！非常感謝大家的kude跟留言，是我更新的動力！<333


	27. Chapter 27

27.

一九八六年，一間核電廠發生核爆，當地居民緊急撤離，輻射粒子瀰漫，遮掩大半天空，造成全球轟動；一架太空梭在升空的七十三秒之後爆炸，機上的七名航員當場死亡，畫面直播全國。這一年似乎和其他時候沒什麼不同，社會依舊紛擾，人民仍然不安。高譚市的犯罪率居高不下，肥碩的街鼠在垃圾間四竄。

可對亞瑟・弗萊克而言，這是他有生以來最好的一年。

第一聲警笛響起的時候，亞瑟正閉著眼睛。夜露濃重，他揚著頭，呼出的每一口氣都化作蒼白的煙霧，朦朧了他的眉眼。不遠處大火熊熊，熱意不時隨著風打到他的臉上，熏得他雙頰發紅。他沈默一陣，說：「警察來了。」

少年站在他身旁，笑出聲來，「他們來得可真慢。」

「我們什麼時候要走？」

「不急，亞瑟。」少年將警笛當成音樂似地搖頭晃腦，「你可以怕任何事情，就是不用怕高譚的警察。他們什麼都做不了。」

「你聽起來很了解警察。」

「是嗎？」少年聳了下肩膀，「我只知道他們永遠都會遲到。」

有那麼些機會一生只會出現一次。亞瑟曾體會過不少次這種時刻，那是轉瞬即逝的欲言又止，若沒把握便會凝結為就此無法再提的沈默。就好比當初剛看完馬戲團表演，潘妮一邊走一邊掉眼淚，八歲的他牽著母親的手，仰起頭，想告訴她別再把希望寄放在那些別人身上，只要有他在，一切都好；或是當潘妮看著電視機上的托馬斯・韋恩，臉被電視機照得一片蒼白，對他說：快樂，當個好人，像韋恩先生那樣。那一刻，他幾乎要問出那麼一句話——在潘妮心目中，究竟是他還是托馬斯・韋恩重要？

現在正是這種時刻。他可以開口問關於少年的一切。他能問出那對疤痕的確切來由，問出少年的前半生，問出為什麼這樣一個年輕的孩子會如此不信任這個世界。

但他發現他不在乎。無論知曉少年經歷了怎樣的過去，都不會改變亞瑟對他的看法。這個孩子，他想，這個_人_——代表了未來。

有名警察看見兩人站在屋頂上，燈光照到他們臉上，大聲吆喝。少年朝警察揮了揮手，忽然握住亞瑟的手腕，往後跑去。少年的腿很長，一跨出去身子就往前傾，雖然踉踉蹌蹌，卻不會真正摔跤，匆忙中帶著股狼狽的滑稽感。

這棟大樓緊鄰另一棟建築，中間僅隔著道橫溝。這溝雖稱不上寬，卻足以令人失足落下去。少年靈巧地跳到對面，回過頭來，看著亞瑟。月光恰巧落到兩人之間，乍一看去，像在兩棟樓間搭建了一座發光的橋。

少年背對月光，喚道：「亞瑟。」

亞瑟站在原地，身後傳來警察的叫嚷，身前的少年又說：「跳過來，亞瑟。我會接住你。」

亞瑟毫不猶豫地跳了過去，如同頭一回展翅的雛鳥。

他先感覺到風打在臉上，接著身體一輕。就是那樣短的一瞬間，長得讓他回憶起那個下著滂沱大雨的下午，廁所尿味熏天，那管廉價口紅油膩發臭，他卻只聞見薄荷的香氣；伸手不見五指的禁閉室中，少年衣服上的金屬鏈冷得像冰，卻令他全身發熱。

亞瑟並沒有如預想中那般被少年接住，相反地，他撞到對方身上，兩人狠狠摔落在地。少年痛得哼了一聲，然後笑了起來，「我撞到頭了。」

「抱歉。」亞瑟毫無歉意地道。他率先爬起身，伸出手要一把拉起少年，卻反倒被對方給拉得向前一栽。

少年眨了眨眼，「抱歉，」他停頓一下，「我是故意的。」

亞瑟佯帶怒意地瞪了他一眼。

他們開始往高譚市的方向跑去。

亞瑟對於奔跑並不陌生，他曾追著一群以捉弄他人為樂的街頭敗類跑過高譚市的街頭，也曾被不同的責任迫得不得不邁步前進。他的一生庸庸碌碌，為他人付出了太多，最後只剩下些殘渣，年歲如同一捧散沙，一眨眼便從指間流逝。可眼下他只覺全身精力充沛，步伐也變得輕盈，前方的道路蜿蜒曲折，阿克漢精神病院在後方逐漸被大火吞盡。高譚市的天際線漸入眼簾，他不停喘氣，胸口發悶，喉頭發燙，卻不曾放緩速度。

他從來沒感覺這麼年輕過。夜晚的冷風和他炙熱的吐息交融，心臟在胸腔中強而有力地跳動，透著無盡的生命力。他的存在如此鮮活且生氣蓬勃，似乎那麼多年來所浪費的青春重回他的身體。

三十七年來，亞瑟・弗萊克第一次見識到何謂活著的滋味。

阿克漢精神病院離高譚市挺遠，就算是少年也難免疲憊。亞瑟跑在前頭，不時回頭看他一眼，見他如此，嘲笑道：「嘿，要不要我揹你？。」

少年嘟囔一聲。隨即他眼珠子一滾，挑釁似地笑，答道：「當然好。」

亞瑟聞言，非但不停下腳步，反而跑得更快，喊道：「我們在高譚市見。」他忙著說話，沒有留心腳下，忽然踩到一顆小石子，趔趄一下，險些摔倒，還是少年趕緊上前來拉他，才站穩身體。

「什麼都別說。」亞瑟搶道，少年挑起眉毛，「我知道你要說些讓我後悔跑在前面的話。」

「我才不會那樣做。」少年說，「我是那種人嗎？」

亞瑟點了下頭。少年雙手一攤，「好吧，也許我是。」

他們繼續上路。亞瑟說不出過了多久時間，他們逐漸從跑變成走，再時不時停在路邊，坐上一會兒。整條路上只有他們倆，分明剛引起了一場爆炸，卻沒有任何人追在後頭。少年得意洋洋地道：「瞧，我說過警察什麼都做不了。」

「的確。嘿，你能不能給我一個手榴彈？」

亞瑟這話來得突然，少年摸不著頭緒，反問道：「為什麼？」

「沒有原因。」

少年沒再多問，從大衣內裡拿出一顆手榴彈，「小心點，」他說，「這東西隨時都可能⋯⋯」他話未說完，亞瑟就奪走手榴彈，一把拉開手榴彈的插銷，朝他咧嘴一笑。

「亞瑟？」

亞瑟將手榴彈往來路丟。手榴彈落地之後緩緩滾動，一聲炸響緊隨而來，濃煙沖天，隱去下頭的火光，點燃了一旁的樹叢。火舌開始延燒，一棵接著一棵樹燃了起來，如聖誕節的點燈秀般地點亮了那條通往阿克漢的泥巴路。但亞瑟知道，如果一路順著這條明亮炫目的路，盡頭只是一片廢墟，阿克漢的所有都被焚燒殆盡，不復存在。

亞瑟忽然開口：「我感覺好多了。」

少年轉過頭來注視他。亞瑟又說：「我不只是指現在。我是說自從⋯⋯」他在空中比劃幾下，「這一切，」他乾笑一聲，「遇見你。」

他向來不是一個擅長表達感情的人。大多時候，當他將自己的想法表現出來，得到的回應也是他人的冷漠以對。他的眼睛固定在燃著大火的樹林上，舔著嘴唇，帶著幾分結巴：「謝謝。」

少年沈默不語，然後他傾過身，吻了一下亞瑟。這個吻極輕，溫柔得和他平時的強硬熱烈大相徑庭。他低聲道：「別為一顆手榴彈謝我。」

「你說得沒錯。」亞瑟笑了起來，學著少年的語調，「那麼嚴肅做什麼？」

少年贊同地哼了一聲。他拉開大衣，亮出綁在內側的手榴彈，「你要不要多丟幾顆手榴彈？」

「不。」亞瑟一口拒絕，「已經夠了。」

他們沒再開口，向高譚市緩慢地走。過了一陣，亞瑟側耳聽見後頭傳來火焰燃燒的劈啪作響以及隱約尖銳的警笛，「警察來了。」

「因為有你幫他們指路。」少年淡淡地道，「你可真是個愛報警的好公民。」

亞瑟懶得理會他的諷刺，逕自加快速度往前走。高譚市近在眼前，那裡正在經歷一場激烈的反抗，人們無所不用其極地宣洩怒火，面具之下，他們隱藏平日的懦弱，叫嚷壓抑多時的吶喊。亞瑟隔著段距離都能感到撲面而來的熱度。

天知道他有多懷念那些混亂和紛擾。

他走了幾步，回過頭。少年面上的妝容已經花了大半，一雙眼睛亮得驚人。「走吧，」亞瑟牽起少年的手，「我們還有場好戲要參加。」他過了一會兒，又補了一句，「小丑。」

-Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這一章節我拖了很久才下筆，但我一直將各位的留言和kudo記在心頭。如果沒有這些支持，我想我不會乖乖寫完（。  
這篇文其實來得毫無預警，我當時只是靈光一閃就開始動筆，連大綱都沒有，非常倉促，滿心只想要把他們的互動寫出來。然後⋯⋯然後我也沒想到會寫這麼多XDDDDDD  
雖然我自認沒法寫出兩位小丑的萬分之一好，他們實在辣到讓人窒息，這個配對值得更多關注——但我很高興我完成了它，還因此結識不少同好。
> 
> 謝謝所有讀過這篇文的讀者。我愛你們<3


End file.
